29 days later
by Jujulacelte
Summary: Suite directe de "Requiem pour un fou"  L'Homme en noir est mort...et Sam tente de se remettre, mais la chasse est un travail à plein temps. Comment le lien entre lui et John va-t-il se fragiliser peu à peu jusqu'à s'effriter totalement ?
1. prologue

Oyez oyez braves gens !

Et oui…de retour, j'espère que vous êtes content(e)s ? Petit message avant tout, je tiens à remercier Elisab et liliju pour tout leur soutien et leur enthousiasme. C'est grâce à elles que je vous publie cette fic aujourd'hui.

Pour faire court, je précise simplement que je suis en formation en soins infirmiers, que ça me prend beaucoup de temps et que je n'ai pas encore bouclé cette histoire…Elisab et liliju m'ont finalement convaincu de commencer à publier le début…Simplement, je ne pourrai pas tenir le même rythme que pour mes fics précédentes, donc je m'en excuse d'avance.

Pour vous situer l'histoire…Il s'agit de la suite directe de « Requiem pour un fou », que j'ai décidé d'intituler « 29 days later… », j'ai également décidé que pour une fois, je n'écrirais que dans le passé…Donc les évènements font directement suite à ceux de « Big Bear lake »…

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je le regrette toujours autant…

* * *

><p><strong>29 Days later<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

Le son de la trotteuse qui courait de son pas éternel sur le cadran de l'horloge était la seule musique, le seul écho qui raisonnait dans la maison. Lorsque l'aiguille hyperactive passa la barre du douze, un _gong_ sourd se répandit lourdement dans le salon, ne troublant en rien sa tranquillité quasi morbide.

Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait en gémissant tout bas, comme s'il agonisait doucement. Les lumières de petits chandeliers accrochés aux murs grésillèrent, attirant finalement l'attention de Mme Carlson.

Mme Carlson, octogénaire, avait toujours vécu seule dans son immense maison, depuis que son époux, dont elle mentionnait le nom sans cesse, était décédé lors de la Seconde guerre Mondiale. La femme ne s'était jamais remariée, elle n'avait pas non plus d'enfants et passait le plus clair de son temps à préparer des gâteaux ou à broder des mouchoirs.

Les gens de la ville ne venaient pas ici, et la vieille Carlson avait même entendu dire que les enfants lui avaient trouvé un sobriquet…la sorcière…

En y repensant, elle eut un rire gras qui fit de nouveau sursauter la lumière. Reportant son attention sur l'ouvrage en cours, la vieille femme se mit à chantonner, parfaitement inconsciente que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir à son insu.

- _Ainsi font font font…_

La trotteuse glissa une nouvelle fois devant le douze qui gronda de son bruit sourd.

- _Les petites marionnettes …_

Une ombre s'avança dans le noir, glissant silencieusement dans l'obscurité.

- Aïe !

La vieille Carlson fronça des sourcils en appuyant sur le bout de son doigt, blessé par le bout de l'aiguille.

- Oh…

_Gong ! _

Levant les yeux vers l'imposante horloge à pieds, l'octogénaire se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

_Gong !_

Au douzième coup de minuit_, _elle monterait.

Trois…Quatre…Cinq…Six…

Six… ?

Mme Carlson jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à son horloge, étrangement silencieuse. La trotteuse avait elle aussi arrêtée sa course folle et semblait comme figée sur le cadran.

Et puis soudain, l'aiguille remonta…elle remonta vite, très vite et se mit à tournoyer dans l'autre sens, affolant au passage les lumières des chandeliers qui se mirent à s'allumer et à s'éteindre sans raison. Le feu dans la cheminée se raviva brusquement, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière si rougeoyante qu'elle en était presque malfaisante. La vieille femme se leva lentement, son cœur fragile battant la chamade. L'âtre de la cheminée s'éteignit soudain, la laissant dans le noir le plus complet, même l'horloge s'était soudain stoppée.

Mme Carlson entendit soudain quelque chose…une mélodie…ou plutôt, c'était le son d'une voix..une voix qui fredonnait la berceuse qu'elle chantonnait quelques minutes auparavant.

Dehors, la nuit était froide et calme. Tout semblait dormir, la nature, les Hommes, la Vie…Cette plénitude fut soudain perturbée par un hurlement...Un hurlement lointain. Et puis le silence reprit le dessus. Comme si de rien n'était.


	2. Requiem pour un Winchester

**Requiem pour un Winchester**

**Los Angeles, mai 2000**

_L'angoisse, l'horreur et la mort. _

_La peur, le froid et l'obscurité._

_La terreur, la douleur et les ténèbres…_

_Voilà de quoi étaient faits ses rêves désormais. Voilà ce qu'il voyait dès l'instant où il fermait les yeux. Voilà les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu._

_Le frisson que l'on ressentait en présence d'un fantôme ou d'une entité n'était rien, comparé au trou béant qui creusait son estomac sous l'effet de la peur quand il repensait à l'obscurité de cette forêt. La peur…oui, la peur à l'état brut. Et inévitablement, la honte prenait le relais. Honte d'avoir peur ? Certainement…Honte d'en être arrivé là ? Pour sûr ! Honte de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir ? Absolument._

_Et finalement, alors que le bruit de ses pas se rapprochait, l'enveloppant peu à peu dans une obscurité froide et étouffante, la vérité le frappa…_

_Honte d'être en vie ? _

_Oui…_

Ce ne fut ni le froid, ni le courant d'air, ni même son sursaut qui le tirèrent brusquement de son cauchemar, mais la désagréable sensation d'avoir besoin d'air.

Reprenant son souffle d'un seul coup, Sam se retrouva en position assise sur son lit, le visage et le corps trempés de sueur, tout emmêlé dans ses draps. L'absence de rideaux aux fenêtres du motel laissait tout le loisir aux rayons lunaires de pénétrer dans la pièce, venant frapper de leur douce lumière grisante le carrelage au sol.

Le jeune homme se perdit un bref instant dans la contemplation de l'astre, en profitant au passage pour reprendre son souffle.

C'était une belle nuit de printemps…Ou du moins, elle aurait pu être belle en d'autres circonstances. Le ciel était dégagé, déployant presque avec fierté son magnifique manteau d'étoiles, le tout illuminé par une resplendissante pleine lune.

Sam frissonna de nouveau, avant de baisser les yeux vers la route, jonchant le parking du motel…Sur la route, et sur la forêt qui la bordait. Le frisson se transforma en courant d'air glacé qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, ne manquant pas au passage de creuser ce trou d'angoisse au creux de son estomac. Réprimant tant bien que mal une brusque nausée, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit précipitamment avant de se ruer, aussi vite que son genoux blessé le lui permettait, dans la salle de bain.

Dean ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Oh, ce n'était pas un soupir d'agacement non…C'était de l'inquiétude. L'ainé s'assit sur son lit, observant les draps entremêlés de son frère, témoins d'un nouveau cauchemar. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la porte de la salle de bain avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Sam était malade….Encore. Sam était toujours malade…Toujours depuis…Enfin depuis ce week-end.

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil sans grand espoir à sa montre…4h19…Encore une courte nuit !

N'ayant de toute façon plus le cœur à dormir, Dean s'extirpa à son tour de ses couvertures et resta un instant assis au bord, tendant l'oreille vers la salle de bain, dont un rai de lumière passait sous la porte. L'ainé jeta ensuite machinalement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, s'attendant quelques peu lui aussi à revoir surgir l'Homme en noir. Mais tout semblait calme.

Peu à peu, le silence reprit sa place dans la salle de bain et Dean se décida à aller voir son frère. Attrapant au passage les béquilles que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre, il s'avança doucement vers la porte.

- Sammy ? Appela-t-il d'une voix très calme avant de toquer.

Toujours se manifester avant…Sinon le moindre bruit, la moindre arrivée un peu brusque et c'était le sursaut garanti.

- Je vais entrer ok ?

Pas de réponse…De toute façon, même si Sam lui avait crié dessus, il serait entré malgré tout.

Il le trouva assis sur le carrelage froid, près des toilettes, le dos et la tête appuyés contre le mur. L'air aussi épuisé qu'abattu.

Dean avait toujours méprisé les médecins et leurs beaux et prestigieux diplômes…Ces pédants en blouse blanche avaient peut-être des années d'études que lui n'avait pas derrière eux, mais il avait toujours décrété, et ce depuis tout petit, qu'il était le mieux placé pour ce qui était de s'occuper de son frère. Pourtant, il était tombé d'accord avec eux quelques jours auparavant, quand il avait eu l'occasion de parler plus longuement avec son benjamin une fois que celui-ci fut plus lucide. Le constat avait été alarmant pour Dean qui avait attendu que les médecins mettent un mot sur l'état de son petit frère…Un traumatisme…Traumatisé…ou état de choc…Tous les trois sonnaient aussi violemment aux oreilles du jeune homme qui, depuis que son cadet avait été autorisé à quitter la clinique, avait pu constater que ces mots avaient été très bien choisis.

- Tu vas attraper froid. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer doucement.

Sam cligna des yeux et sembla soudain remarquer sa présence.

- Je…je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton désolé.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je ne dormais que d'un œil.

- Je suis désolé.

Dean balaya l'excuse d'un sourire et vint s'accroupir en face du plus jeune avant de lui prendre le bras.

- Allez…reste pas par terre.

Sam ne dit rien, il ne protesta pas ni ne chercha la moindre parole rassurante de son frère. Et son ainé n'en fut pas surpris…Il n'en parlait pas. « Il faut attendre qu'il soit prêt » avaient dit tous les médecins, et Dean commençait à croire qu'ils avaient peut-être raison. En attendant, lui se contenterait d'être là, espérant que lorsqu'il aurait besoin de parler, il se tournerait vers lui.

- Dean attends !

Ce dernier obéit, aidant et soutenant son petit frère qui avait bien du mal à se remettre debout avec son genou blessé. Il leur avait vaguement expliqué à John et lui qu'il s'était déboité la rotule en chutant le long d'une pente…Ils n'avaient pas eu plus de détails. De toute façon, Sam ne semblait pas se rappeler de plus pour le moment, alors ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Le plus jeune se remit debout avec peine, bien incapable de retenir une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il fut obligé de poser son pied sur le sol.

- Tiens. Murmura simplement Dean en lui donnant ses béquilles.

Se libérant du soutien de son ainé, Sam sortit de la salle de bain sans un mot, les yeux baissés sous le regard inquiet et concerné de son frère qui l'observa silencieusement.

En quelques enjambées, le cadet retourna s'assoir dans son lit, posant ses béquilles non loin de lui avant que ses yeux ne se perdent par la fenêtre. Même s'il lui tournait le dos, Dean vit nettement un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'essayer de jouer son rôle de grand frère.

- Hey…

Il retourna lui aussi s'assoir dans son lit, lui obstruant ainsi la vue de la fenêtre.

- ça te dit que demain je t'emmène conduire un peu ? La Chevy a besoin de se dégourdir les jantes !

Sam cligna des paupières avant de hausser simplement les épaules. Puis, sans le moindre mot, il s'allongea, en prenant soin de tourner le dos à son frère.

- Bon…je prends ça pour un oui. Reprit Dean avec un faux sourire. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-' mmetuveux…

Le visage de l'ainé se fit plus sérieux, plus inquiet aussi. La nuit était belle et bien terminée pour lui, bien décidé à rester éveillé pour veiller sur son petit frère. Demain, John et lui devraient avoir une conversation.


	3. Désemparés

**Deux chapitres de postés et déjà cinq reviews ! Je vous remercie beaucoup, toutes et tous, ça me touche énormément ces marques de soutien.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours.**

* * *

><p><strong>Désemparés<strong>

**Los Angeles, mai 2000**

- Surtout cache ta joie ! Railla Dean, le sourire au bord des lèvres.

Bougonnant à moitié, Sam l'avait suivi hors de la chambre de motel, avant de se stopper à la porte de celle-ci, en appui sur ses béquilles.

- Allez Sam ! C'est pas tous les jours que je te laisse conduire mon bébé ! Renchérit l'ainé qui s'apprêtait à monter côté passager.

Il s'attendait à un ronchonnement…ou même un grognement de mauvaise humeur de la part de son frère. Mais rien ne vint. Sam resta étrangement silencieux. Si silencieux que cela intrigua son ainé qui releva la tête vers lui.

- Sam ?

Mais son cadet ne broncha pas, le regard perdu par-dessus l'épaule de Dean, oubliant même sa présence et la raison pour laquelle il l'avait presque trainé de force ici.

L'ainé cligna des yeux avant de finalement se rendre compte du teint palissant de son frère.

- Sammy ? ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il

Ce dernier frissonna avant de ciller à son tour.

- Je…non…je…je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préfère rentrer…'Scuse-moi.

Faisant demi-tour, Sam retourna dans la chambre de motel, sans même un regard ou une parole pour son père qui venait de faire le mouvement inverse. John lança un coup d'œil perplexe à son plus jeune fils avant de se tourner vers l'ainé qui laissa échapper un soupir de défaite.

Le père descendit les quelques marches et rejoignit Dean auprès de l'Impala, ce dernier leva un bras dans la direction de la chambre où était parti se réfugier son frère.

- Il ne peut même plus sortir…

John suivit son regard sans un mot, laissant son ainé poursuivre.

- Je lui ai proposé de venir conduire un peu…Histoire de se changer les idées. Il ne peut pas mettre les pieds dehors !

- Il a encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit ? Demanda son père.

Dean approuva d'un soupir.

- Il ne dort plus…il ne mange rien non plus…Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Les médecins ont dit qu'il aurait besoin de temps…Essaya de justifier inutilement John.

- Les médecins je les emmerde papa ! Du temps hein ? Mais combien de temps ? Le temps qu'il tombe malade ? Ou pire !

- Dean…

Mais ce dernier renchérit, trop inquiet pour dissimuler plus longtemps sa colère.

- Mais merde quoi ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? Ce malade est en train de gagner ! Il faut voir la réalité en face papa, si on ne réagit pas, on va laisser Sam mourir à petit feux !

Apparemment, ces derniers mots secouèrent John puisque Dean le vit ciller avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse légèrement. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre d'un ton très calme.

- Je sais Dean…Je sais…

Désemparé, l'ainé demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire papa ?

John se passa une main sur son visage, réfléchissant sans doute aux meilleures options.

- Il va falloir l'aider à tourner la page.

* * *

><p>Dean n'avait rien répondu. Peut-être fulminait-il intérieurement contre lui ? Peut-être le rendait-il en partie responsable de l'état de Sam ? Peut-être le jugeait-il indigne dans son rôle de père ?<p>

Ou bien c'était lui ?

Le son d'un klaxon le tira de ses réflections et le chasseur redémarra avant de passer le feu, désormais vert.

Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre à Dean de toute façon ? Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire…Et en cela résidait toute sa honte…Sam…c'était de son plus jeune fils dont il était question…Et il ne savait pas quoi faire…

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, qu'il dormait ou même qu'il somnolait, il revoyait le visage terrifié de son cadet. Il revoyait cet homme en noir qui s'attaquait à ses fils avec une brutalité quasi bestiale. Il revoyait les cranes et les bouts de cadavres jonchant les galeries de son repère. Il ressentait cette odeur de putréfaction. Et pire que tout…il revoyait la lame de ce malade s'abattre sur ses garçons…

Refermant la portière avec rage, le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue, avant d'entrer dans le bureau du shérif. C'était un remplaçant, et ce depuis quelques jours, mais il avait promis de s'occuper de cette affaire avec le plus grand sérieux.

John se présenta à la secrétaire, expliquant qu'il avait rendez-vous pour faire sa déposition. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se conduisait comme n'importe quel citoyen…Peut-être était-ce pour prendre un peu de distance de l'atmosphère pesante du motel, ou bien voulait-il savoir où la police en était de l'enquête, même si lui savait parfaitement qu'il avait lesté et mit le corps de ce malade dans l'eau. Sam ne parlait pas du tout de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, et John s'était dit qu'entendre la déposition de Billy pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre l'état de son fils.

- Il faudrait vraiment que votre fils vienne ici. Insista le shérif une fois qu'ils furent installé dans son bureau.

John secoua la tête de manière catégorique.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit…Sam ne se souvient de rien pour le moment. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça.

- Tout de même…D'après l'autre jeune fille, il était au cœur des évènements…Son témoignage pourrait drôlement nous aider.

- Je vous assure qu'à l'heure actuelle…il ne vous apportera rien.

- Bon…Commençons alors si vous voulez bien…Racontez-moi comment vous êtes arrivés au chalet.

Le chasseur s'exécuta…modifiant ou oubliant quelques détails qui pourraient être étranges ou portés les soupçons sur lui. Le shérif l'écouta sans l'interrompre, fronça des sourcils parfois ou faisant tourner bêtement le coin de sa moustache avec les doigts. John expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé Sam grâce à Billy et que celui-ci avait réussi à s'enfuir de la grotte, mais qu'il était gravement blessé. L'homme en noir avait surgit et une bataille s'en était suivi. Il était parvenu à le blesser avec une branche et l'assassin s'était enfui dans les bois, leur permettant à lui à ses deux fils et à Billy de s'enfuir.

- Bon…je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

John hocha la tête avec innocence.

- Je vous demanderais tout de même de rester en ville.

- Ah ?

- Oui…j'ai des collègues qui tiennent à vous rencontrer.

Les sens du chasseur se mirent aussitôt en alerte, et il comprit qu'il avait été démasqué. Restant parfaitement impassible, John se leva en même temps que le shérif et lui serra poliment la main avant de prendre congé.


	4. Le départ

**Je sais que ces chapitres sont plutôt courts, mais si ça vous rassure, ils seront un plus longs par la suite.**

**J'ai envoyé un remerciement général pour le chapitre précédent, mais je tenais à réitérer ici…Donc merci à **

**Erimmon : ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices ) **

**Et mes habituées : lilisurnatural, liliju et elisab…votre enthousiasme et votre gentillesse me vont droit au cœur, je suis tellement heureuse de vous « retrouver » !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le départ <strong>

**Los Angeles – Mai 2000**

L'obscurité avait finalement envahit la totalité de la pièce, la plongeant au passage dans un silence morbide et inquiétant. Plus rien ne bougeait dans la petite chambre de motel…Seules les ombres des branches agitées par le vent dehors se mouvaient avec une grâce angoissante sur le sol.

Oubliant la nuit, la pluie et le froid un instant, Dean cligna des yeux. Il regardait son frère…Son frère, qui n'était plus vraiment là non plus. Assis sur une chaise près de la table, son cadet avait le regard perdu, le regard vide…et surtout, le visage fermé. Ailleurs…Sam était ailleurs.

Ce constat serra la gorge de Dean qui se passa machinalement une main sur le visage, prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour que son petit frère retrouve enfin un peu goût à la vie. L'horreur…oui, Sam avait côtoyé l'horreur et la folie pendant deux jours…il avait même été traqué par elles.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune ne réagit pas…il ne cilla même pas. Et pendant une minute, Dean pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Sammy ?

Le ton calme et protecteur de sa voix ne suffit pas à tirer le cadet de ses sombres pensées, et le plus âgé comprit que, s'il voulait le faire revenir, il devrait le faire réagir. Or, depuis ces derniers jours, Dean avait appris à ne pas surprendre son frère…Il prenait un soin tout particulier à faire du bruit avant d'entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait et veillait à ne pas le laisser seul dans le noir. Car oui, l'obscurité favorisait la remontée de souvenirs.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers Sam et s'accroupit près de lui avant de poser très doucement une main sur son avant-bras.

- Sammy ?

Presque aussitôt, le plus jeune fut secoué d'un frisson et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il se réveillait d'un profond sommeil. Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur le visage de Dean.

- Tu as faim ?

Sam le regarda un long moment sans répondre, sans même réagir, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu veux manger un peu ? Répéta son frère très calmement.

- N…Non…

Mais Dean ne le laissa pas s'enfermer dans son mutisme, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Reprenant son ton de grand frère autoritaire et paternel, il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

- Il faut que tu manges Sam…tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier matin.

Le plus jeune ne leva pas la tête vers son ainé lorsque celui-ci se redressa pour s'éloigner dans la cuisine et se contenta de hausser des épaules.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu dois manger ! Rétorqua Dean depuis les fourneaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ainé observa le contenu de l'assiette sans grande conviction et se tourna vers la chambre, toujours plongée dans le noir. Il s'apprêta à retourner auprès de son cadet lorsqu'il s'arrêta, hésitant, près de l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à l'allumer, il ne fut pas surpris que son petit frère sursaute en se protégeant instinctivement les yeux d'une main.

Dean retourna près de lui, l'assiette dans les mains, imaginant déjà l'expression de dégoût de son cadet.

- Tiens.

Sam retira alors sa main de ses yeux et reporta son attention sur le plat que son frère lui avait apporté.

- Dean…Soupira-t-il, presque épuisé.

Pas presque…Sûrement…Constata l'ainé avec inquiétude. Ce gosse ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un ado de 17 ans…La pâleur de sa peau n'était que davantage accentuée par les marques rouges sous ses yeux, soulignant de profondes cernes et des pupilles voilées et rosies par le manque de sommeil. La fatigue n'était pas la seule à marquer le visage juvénile de Sam…Il y avait autre chose…Autre chose qui avait creusé ses joues et durcis ses traits…Autre chose qui lui donnait cet air d'avoir passé plusieurs mois dans un lit d'hôpital alors qu'il n'y avait passé que quelques jours.

- Oh Sammy…Soupira-t-il bien malgré lui.

Sam détacha son regard de l'assiette et soupira.

- Je vais bien…

- C'est ça.

Le verrou de la porte fit sursauter Dean, qui attrapa d'instinct son arme, prêt à mettre en joux la moindre menace, ou le moindre intrus.

- C'est moi ! Annonça aussitôt la voix de John, qui devait se douter de la réaction de son fils.

L'ainé abaissa aussitôt son revolver et s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau, allant même à la rencontre de son père.

- ça va ? Demanda machinalement Dean en remarquant le visage soucieux du plus âgé.

Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage, geste qu'il avait légué à son fils et jeta un coup d'œil au second.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Dean se contenta de hausser des épaules et John poussa un profond soupir fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en constatant l'air épuisé de son père.

- On ne peut plus rester ici. Finit par répondre John. Je crois bien que la police m'a repéré.

L'ainé reporta automatiquement son regard sur Sam et approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Je m'occupe de lui.

- Sammy ?

Le cadet détacha son regard du néant dans lequel il semblait se noyer un peu plus à chaque instant, et reporta son attention sur son grand frère.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut partir. Expliqua calmement Dean en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sam cligna des yeux, en constatant au passage que leur père était revenu.

- Alors Sammy ? Lança celui-ci avec un sourire inquiet et bienveillant.

- Euh…mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dean et John échangèrent un léger coup d'œil, chacun d'eux répugnaient à l'idée de faire part à Sam de leurs soucis avec les autorités.

- Rien de grave Sammy…mais il vaut mieux partir….ça te dit de retourner chez Bobby quelques temps ?

L'ainé observa son cadet, remarquant parfaitement que Sam avait saisi le message caché dans la proposition de leur père. Le Sam d'avant se serait fâché, aurait presque hurlé sur John qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il n'avait pas à être mis sur la touche, que la seule raison pour laquelle il proposait ça, c'était pour se débarrasser de lui…Oui, pensa Dean…Le Sam d'avant aurait dit ça…Mais plus le Sam d'aujourd'hui. Pour le moment, Sam était un peu comme ses ampoules qui ne diffusent plus de lumières car elles arrivent en fin de vie…Pour le moment, Sam était à moitié éteint.

- O…Okay…

Même John parut déçu et pris au dépourvus par le manque de combativité de son plus jeune fils. Il demanda en un regard lancé à son ainé de prendre soin du plus jeune, ce que Dean fit sans même réfléchir.

- Je…Dean, ça va…je peux me débrouiller…Râla Sam lorsque son frère vint l'aider à se remettre debout.

La blessure laissée par la lame de ce psychopathe n'était pas tout à fait cicatrisée et semblait même se rappeler à Sam au moindre de ses gestes. Dean également avait eu droit à une marque de ce genre, mais même s'il aurait le droit à une belle cicatrice dans le dos, l'arme de l'homme en noir n'avait fait que l'érafler…une chance pour lui.

S'approchant de son frère inconsciemment, l'ainé se tenait prêt à le rattraper au moindre faux mouvement, et même si Sam se mouvait lentement, il semblait plus que déterminé à retrouver une certaine aisance, même si les discrètes grimaces sur son visage trahissaient sa douleur.

- Rassurez-moi…Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Bobby sait qu'on vient ?

Un sourire crispé étira les traits fatigués de John.

- Ben non…Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voilà voilà…la suite arrive !**

**Je remercie encore lilisurnatural, liliju, Elisab et erimoon pour leurs reviews. Merci de votre soutien ( je me répète je sais, mais sans vous, je ne pense pas que je continuerai à publier. ) )**

**Et aussi, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de publication…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! <strong>_

Le gémissement froid et plaintif du vent se glissa jusqu'à lui, le réveillant d'un frisson glacé. Encore groggy par un demi-sommeil pas tout à fait reposant, Sam ramena inconsciemment sa veste contre lui en clignant des yeux. Puis, il constata, surpris, qu'ils étaient arrêtés. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la Chevy, le jeune homme fronça des sourcils.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête là ? Demanda-t-il à son frère d'une voix endormie.

Les alentours étaient déserts…il n'y avait même pas une station-service qui aurait pu être une raison valable de pause…non…juste…Des champs…Et du brouillard.

- Dean ?

Se tournant vers son frère, Sam fut soudain pris d'un haut le cœur. Du sang…Du sang partout…Dean était couvert de sang et avait les yeux grands ouverts, à la fois surpris et effrayé. Le plus jeune ne s'entendit même pas l'appeler, horrifié et ne vit pas non plus la forme noire se glisser de son côté de la voiture. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bras brisa la fenêtre pour venir le saisir par le cou qu'il comprit que l'Homme au masque était revenu et qu'il avait tué son frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix, Arizona – mai 2000<strong>

Dean fut pris d'un sursaut au même moment que son frère, surpris par le réveil brutal et inattendu de celui-ci. Reprenant un peu de contenance, il se tourna vers le plus jeune, qui regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement.

Comprenant sans doute qu'il venait de faire un nouveau cauchemar, Sam se renferma un peu plus sans même répondre à son ainé. Il s'aplatit dans son siège en ramenant sa veste sur lui, laissant ses yeux se perdre par la fenêtre.

Dean reporta à son tour son attention sur la route, pestant et jurant intérieurement contre lui-même…Si seulement il savait quoi lui dire !

Le paysage avait bien changé depuis leur départ, le temps s'était rafraichi aussi, assombrissant le ciel et décapitant les arbres au loin à coup d'épais nuages de brouillard obstruant la vue de leurs cimes.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Sam à mi-voix.

- On approche de Phoenix.

Et ce fut tout. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet, bien tenté de lancer le sujet tabou, mais Sam avait déjà reporté son attention par la fenêtre le visage tellement fermé que son ainé n'eut pas le courage de briser le silence.

Les minutes passèrent, se transformant peu à peu en heures. Ils traversaient parfois quelques villages, et croisaient quelques voitures aussi, mais le calme était revenu depuis environ 10miles. A quelques mètres derrière la Chevy, Dean pouvait voir le tout-terrain de leur père, roulant lui aussi à allure constante. Pas de musique…un paysage peu fascinant…un petit frère muet…Le jeune homme s'ennuyait !

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Sam commençait à s'agiter un peu. Dans un premier temps, l'ainé fit mine de ne pas avoir vu, mais quand son petit frère se mit à gigoter de nouveau et ce, en soupirant, il ne put que lui demander.

- ça va ?

Le plus jeune ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, se contentant simplement de grimacer légèrement avant de se crisper discrètement, passant une main sur son genou.

- On…on peut s'arrêter un peu tu penses ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Evidemment.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de rouler encore très longtemps avant de tomber sur une station-service. L'ainé y engagea la Chevy, aussitôt suivit par le 4x4 de John. Il se gara un peu à l'écart, la force de l'habitude, et coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers Sam, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- On y va ?

Dean sortit en premier et pendant qu'il récupérait les béquilles de son frère à l'arrière, il lança un regard éloquant à leur père qui approuva silencieusement.

Sam avait déjà ouvert la portière quand son ainé le rejoignit pour l'aider à se lever. Dean retint une légère grimace de douleur en se penchant, le dos toujours marqué d'une récente et large cicatrice, témoin de sa rencontre avec l'Homme en noir. Oubliant sa propre douleur, il aida son petit frère à se redresser. Cela semblait être à chaque fois aussi pénible pour Sam qui, une fois debout, portait automatiquement sa main sur ses côtes, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

- Tiens. Dit simplement son grand frère en lui tendant les béquilles.

- Non je…

- Sam ! Insista Dean, ne le laissant même pas refuser. Il faut que tu les gardes encore plusieurs semaines, tu as entendu les médecins ?

Le plus jeune maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de commencer à s'éloigner tout seul vers la station, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'aller se rafraichir.

- Non attend ! Murmura John doucement en retenant Dean. Laisse-le y aller seul.

Bien que le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Sam pour le surveiller, imaginant que trop bien le genre d'ennuis dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de se fourrer, il choisit de rester avec son père.

Ce dernier s'appuya sur le capot du 4x4 avant d'attirer l'attention de son fils avec un dossier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda celui-ci en le rejoignant.

- Le témoignage de Billy.

Le regard que Dean portait un instant auparavant sur les papiers changea du tout au tout. Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là…Il se souvenait aussi de l'air paniqué de la jeune fille qui leur avait simplement et vaguement expliqué qu'un Homme tout en noir les avait traqué pendant tout le week-end, tuant tous ses amis. Ils n'en avaient pas su davantage.

A lire l'expression fermée et vide sur le visage de son père, Dean comprit qu'il l'avait lu.

- Alors ?

John jeta un coup d'œil au dossier avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

- Les êtres humains sont vraiment la pire des espèces Dean.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, comme s'il écoutait les paroles d'un sage.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas papa ?

S'il l'avait pu, Sam aurait volontiers disparu sous le jet d'eau du robinet. Se redressant avec un soupir, le jeune homme hésita à regarder dans le miroir en face de lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore, les voix de Julia, Daniel, James et tous les autres résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Un cri lointain qui n'était que le produit de son imagination l'obligea à se passer le visage sous l'eau une nouvelle fois.

La porte claqua doucement et le jeune chasseur sentit une présence. Le pas clopinant qui suivit n'était pas plus inquiétant que cela, aussi, Sam se redressa doucement, s'autorisant enfin à jeter un coup d'œil au reflet du miroir. Le nouveau venu ne fit même pas attention à lui et partit cuver son vin dans l'une des cabines, en prenant soin de chanter à tue-tête « Mon beau sapin ».

Le jeune Winchester soupira avant de tourner les yeux vers son image. Image qu'il ne supportait plus…Pourquoi n'avait-il sauvé ses amis ? Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de les sauver ? Pourquoi fallait-il que lui soit en vie, alors que tous étaient morts ?

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apercevoir le reflet de Dean qui venait d'entrer à son tour. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, Sam l'observa à travers le miroir.

- ça va ? Demanda son frère.

Levant un sourcil, le plus jeune répéta d'un ton froid.

- Si ça va ? Tu me demandes si ça va Dean ?

Comprenant sans doute que sa question était un peu maladroite, le jeune homme changea d'appui, mal à l'aise avant de s'approcher légèrement.

- Sam…

- Comment tu crois que ça va franchement, Dean ? Demanda Sam un peu plus fort en se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier, le visage triste leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

- Ecoute je…je suis désolé…je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux avant de prendre la direction de la sortie en lançant d'un ton acerbe :

- Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

- Sam !

Le voyant s'éloigner, Dean insista.

- Sam !

- _Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts ! _


	6. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**Phoenix, Arizona – mai 2000**

Quand la ville de Phoenix fut en vue, l'habitacle de l'Impala était toujours plongé dans un silence taciturne. Dean avait bien senti que son frère n'était pas d'humeur, et il s'était dit que le laisser se calmer tout seul n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais malgré sa non-envie de le braquer, l'ainé était préoccupé et devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas aborder le sujet.

John avait d'abord refusé de lui donner le dossier, et ce que Dean n'avait pas compris, c'était que c'était pour son bien…Alors il était monté sur ses grands chevaux, expliquant à son père que s'il voulait l'aider, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

- Dean…je t'assure que ça ne va pas t'aider ! Avait juré John gentiment. Tu vas te sentir encore plus coupable après…On a déjà assez du mal avec Sam, je ne veux pas en plus que tu t'y mettes !

Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu savoir.

- C'est de Sammy qu'on parle papa…C'est moi qui l'ait autorisé à y aller…Tu ne crois pas que je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça ?

L'argument avait dû être valable puisque son père finit par lui tendre le dossier, les lèvres pincées en murmurant.

- Je persiste à dire que ça ne va pas t'aider.

Sa main droite se resserra sur le volant nerveusement…Non ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Bien au contraire. Il avait l'estomac retourné depuis qu'il avait lu le témoignage de Billy. L'estomac retourné, le cœur déchiré et le ventre noué…La culpabilité l'assaillait…

- Sammy je…Tenta-t-il finalement.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sam le coupa aussitôt.

- Non Dean…Je…Non…s'il te plait.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, Dean tourna la tête vers lui prêt d'insister. Mais son frère l'avait précédé et lui lançait déjà une « puppy face » qui resterait sans doute dans le top 5 de toutes celles qu'il lui avait déjà lancé. Son ainé ne lui demanda rien.

- Ok...ok, comme tu veux. Approuva Dean en refermant son téléphone portable.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, un point d'interrogation à la place du visage.

- On va s'arrêter dans un motel en ville.

- Mais…il ne fait pas encore nuit. S'étonna le plus jeune.

- Ben papa et moi on a marre de conduire figure-toi ! Répliqua Dean d'un ton faussement outré.

Sam murmura quelque chose que son frère comprit comme « lorçasmétonerai », arrachant un sourire amusé à ce dernier.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux voitures se garèrent sur le parking d'un motel au nom quasi-imprononçable. L'ombre timide de la lune commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, soigneusement cachée par les quelques nuages grisâtres qui avaient obstrués le ciel toute la journée.

Dean et John furent les premiers à se rejoindre entre les deux voitures, tandis que Sam arriva en boitant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Parce qu'on a tous besoin de se reposer un peu. Répondit John d'un ton tranchant.

Le plus jeune ne dit rien, mais son frère et son père l'observaient discrètement, ils le virent distinctement jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, non pas avec un œil avisé de chasseur, mais plus avec un œil craintif, comme s'il cherchait par où pourrait arriver l'Homme en noir.

- Sam, va avec Dean prendre une chambre ! Ordonna John un instant plus tard, avant d'échanger un court regard avec son ainé.

Le benjamin ne broncha pas et suivit son grand frère vers le hall d'entrée du motel. Forcément ralentit par ses béquilles, il jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il l'attendait bien, ce que Dean faisait.

Celui-ci entra en premier avant de saluer le gérant, avachis derrière le comptoir.

-'ske vous voulez ?

- Un double cheesburger avec du bacon servi par Miss Monde en maillot de bain s'il vous plait.

- Ah…on fait pas ça…

- Bon…une chambre alors.

Le confort de la chambre louée par Dean était tout relatif, mais ils avaient connu pire. Une fois leur peu d'affaires transportées depuis la voiture, les trois Winchester s'autorisèrent à se poser un peu. John, devant son journal, Dean dans la cuisine près des bières, et Sam à l'écart.

Depuis sa place, l'ainé observa son père et son frère tour à tour. Les mêmes visages…l'un raffermi par l'âge et la traque, l'autre durcit par le souvenir et les cauchemars.

Et quoi de plus normal ? Pensa Dean…Il relut mentalement les dires de Billy… « _Les jumeaux ont disparus du campement…alors Sam est allé voir…Il a retrouvés leurs corps découpés près du lac. »_

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, continuant d'observer son frère, assis sur l'un des lits, une jambe tendue devant lui, le regard perdu sur le sol…Immobile.

Comme s'il se remémorait ces mêmes souvenirs en même temps que son ainé, Sam tressaillit légèrement en soupirant avant d'essayer de trouver une position un peu plus confortable pour son genou.

« _Ils avaient disparus du camp…Personne ne s'en était aperçu. Quand ça été le cas, c'était déjà trop tard depuis longtemps. Ils étaient morts. Tous les deux. Quand Sam est revenu, on ne réalisait pas…Pas encore. Et ça été le début du cauchemar »._

Les lignes noires du dossier hantaient l'esprit de Dean. Le témoignage de Billy était crucial…Parce qu'entre elle et Sam, c'était elle qui se rappelait. Le jeune homme en était sûr l'esprit de son frère avait occulté quelques détails, voir même une bonne partie de ce qui s'était passé.

Dean surprit le regard de son père tourné vers lui, l'air mystérieux. Pourtant, l'ainé avait compris…Compris que John s'inquiétait également pour Sam et que, aussi bon chasseur qu'il était, il repasserait dans son rôle de père (autant se l'avouer !). Il était au moins aussi désemparé que Dean.

La nuit finit inévitablement par tomber, et l'obscurité remplit la pièce progressivement, alourdissant un peu plus l'ambiance déjà pesante. Aucun des trois Winchester n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivé dans la chambre, deux n'osaient pas ou ne savaient pas quoi dire, et le troisième était juste enfermé dans sa bulle.

- ça vous dit qu'on sorte pour manger ? Proposa d'un seul coup John.

Tirés de leurs pensées, ses deux fils levèrent la tête vers lui, avec des airs étonnés. Dean, bien que partant anticipa la réponse de son frère qui commençait déjà à s'agiter et le devança

- Et si on restait là ? Je suis fatigué et demain on a encore de la route…

John approuva en hochant des épaules, aveugle au regard empli de reconnaissance de Sam à son ainé.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger…

- Non reste…j'y vais moi. Trancha Dean, qui rêvait de prendre l'air, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa veste, glissa son arme dans sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sois prudent. L'avertit son père presque machinalement.

L'ainé se tourna vers lui en approuvant d'un signe de tête avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à son frère, qui était retourné s'enfermer dans sa bulle de silence, le visage fermé et impassible.

La légère brise nocturne qui adoucissait l'air ce soir était reposante. Le froid humide de Big Bear Lake était derrière eux…Et Dean veillerait personnellement à ce que son petit frère puisse tourner la page.

Le fast-food ne grouillait pas de clients…et le chasseur, en entrant, pris une seconde pour repérer toutes les sorties, jeter un coup d'œil aux clients, les sens toujours en alerte…Déformation professionnelle ! N'ayant rien noté de suspect, l'ainé s'avança vers le comptoir, en offrant son plus beau sourire à la serveuse et passa sa commande.

Sur le chemin du retour, il profita de cet air douceâtre qui se mélangeait parfaitement à l'odeur des frites qui s'échappaient du sac…Du moins, c'était son avis ! De bonne humeur, le jeune chasseur revint sur ses pas tranquillement, espérant s'imprégner au maximum de ce sentiment de bien-être avant de retourner dans cette chambre…

Et justement, arrivé au motel, Dean s'engagea dans le couloir qui le menait à celle-ci et ce sentiment de bien-être disparu aussitôt.

_- Il faut que tu réagisses Sam !_ Cria la voix de son père depuis la chambre.

Le jeune homme avait déjà accéléré le pas, sans même s'en rendre compte quand la voix de John s'éleva de nouveau.

- _Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre comme ça !_

Dean se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée. Il trouva son père, debout, les traits crispés, maintenant fermement Sam pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Par réflexe, l'ainé ferma la porte en prenant soin de la faire claquer, histoire de manifester sa présence. Pendant un instant il pensa, peut-être naïvement, que cela allait calmer les choses…Mais John continua de réprimander son cadet, espérant sans doute le faire réagir.

- Tu m'entends Sam ? Hein ? Tu dois te battre !

Le regard porté quelque part au loin, le plus jeune le pria très calmement.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Non ! Non Sam ça suffit maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

Dean, qui commençait à avoir une triste expérience des confrontations John vs Sam sentait bien que les choses allaient déraper…Si elles ne dérapaient pas déjà.

- Papa…Tenta-t-il doucement.

- Sam regarde-moi ! Insista ce dernier. Regarde-moi !

Le regard encore plus fuyant, Sam essaya vainement de se dégager, cette fois beaucoup plus mal à l'aise.

- Non…

- Si tu penses que je vais rester là à te regarder sombrer… Sam merde ! Regarde-moi !

Faisant un pas de plus vers eux, Dean nota les larmes qui commençaient à humidifier les yeux de son frère, et il sut que la situation allait dégénérer…Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. John, lui, ne s'en était pas rendu compte et resserra sa prise autour de son fils qui leva finalement son regard vers lui.

- Sam, tu es un Winchester…Tu es un chasseur. Un chasseur ne faiblit pas !

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel le cadet observa son père comme s'il venait de le poignarder en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il y avait dans ses yeux…non…C'était du chagrin…et ce fut sans doute l'un des pires que Sam eu vécu puisque son visage se mit à pâlir à vue d'œil, il fronça des sourcils en détaillant son père. L'image d'un enfant à qui l'on venait d'annoncer que le père noël n'était qu'un gros tueur psychopathe se forma dans l'esprit de Dean, et il eut une brusque envie de frapper son père.

- Ben tu vois…Murmura Sam tout bas. Tu l'as dit.

John cilla, sans comprendre son involontaire et maladroite gaffe.

- Je t'ai déçu pas vrai ? C'est ce que je fais de mieux non ? Je suis ta plus grande déception…et pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ou Dean !

- Sam…

- Et bien dis-le ! Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton fils c'est ça ? Je déshonore la mémoire de maman aussi ? Demanda Sam doucement, la voix pourtant glacée.

Et voilà…Les choses avaient dérapé…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Se défendit John.

- Mais tu le penses !

- Non Sam…C'est toi. Répliqua son père très calmement.

Il y eu un nouveau silence pendant lequel père et fils échangèrent un long regard. Lorsqu'une première larme lui échappa, Sam se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de John.

- Arrêtes Sam ! Le pria ce dernier.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Et cette fois, ce n'était plus le même ton posé et calme…Cette fois, le benjamin criait, sentant sans doute que ses défenses tombaient et que son frère ne viendrait pas à son secours.

- Laissez-moi tranquille tous les deux ! Je…Je veux juste que vous me foutiez la paix…Je veux juste être seul…Déclara-t-il d'un ton brisé qui allait decrescendo en volume.

Se reculant maladroitement, Sam retourna dans la chambre doucement, sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

- On n'a pas terminé Sam !

- Papa ! L'interrompit Dean en se plaçant automatiquement sur sa route alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. Arrête…Laisse-le se calmer.

John lança un regard presque désespéré vers son plus jeune fils qui s'était assis sur le lit, leur tournant le dos, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

- Je…Commença-t-il.

- Il va lui falloir du temps. Déclara Dean sagement.


	7. Appel au secours

**Et me revoilà après quelques semaines d'absence (championnats obligent)…J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long…En tout cas moi, ça m'a parût long ! Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à remercier lilisurnatural, liliju et Elisab, qui quoi qu'il arrive, continuent de me lire. **

**Allez, je vous ai fait attendre suffisamment longtemps, voici la suite ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Appel au secours<strong>

**Phoenix, Arizona – mai 2000**

La culpabilité rongeait le visage de John ce soir, et c'est l'esprit torturé qu'il alla s'attabler dans le salon pour vérifier l'état des armes. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son altercation avec Sam. Et ce dernier non plus. Dean voyait bien que son père s'en voulait, mais quelque part, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir essayé de faire réagir son frère…Certes sa démarche avait été maladroite et un peu trop brusque, mais le tact n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités principales de John Winchester !

Profitant du fait que Sam soit dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme se permit de déranger son père. Il s'approcha doucement, pris une chaise et s'installa en face de lui.

- Au fait ?

- Mmh ? Marmonna distraitement le chasseur, le nez toujours plongé dans ses munitions.

- Pourquoi Phoenix ? C'est vrai quoi le Dakota du Sud c'est à l'opposé…

Apparemment la question valait la peine que John se désintéresse un instant de son travail, puisqu'il oublia ses revolvers et reporta son attention sur Dean.

- Pour deux raisons : Déjà, je brouille les pistes et je vérifie que personne ne nous suit.

- Et la seconde raison ?

Un imperceptible tressaillement passa sur le visage jusque-là impassible de John, doucement il répondit.

- Deuxièmement je pensais qu'un petit voyage ne ferait pas de mal.

Dean admira une nouvelle fois la maladresse presque touchante de John.

- Sammy est blessé papa…Voyager en voiture ne l'aide pas vraiment. Je pense que le mieux pour lui serait de pouvoir se reposer chez Bobby un moment…

John fronça des sourcils, tout à fait prêt à entendre l'opinion de son ainé.

- Ecoute j'ai parlé à Jim…

- Ah oui ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui…je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure…Il m'a dit que Sam avait besoin d'un environnement sécurisant pendant un temps.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête évident.

- Il pense que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse faire le point, qu'il parle et qu'il finisse par tourner la page.

- Jim est toujours source de bons conseils ! Sourit l'ainé sincèrement.

John laissa échapper un rire sans joie avant que son visage ne replonge dans cette culpabilité qui l'assaillait tant. Aussi, au bout de longues secondes de silence, il dû comprendre que Dean avait noté son changement d'humeur, et il reprit tout bas.

- Tu sais à propos de tout à l'heure…J'ai…Enfin j'ai juste voulu le faire réagir.

- Je sais.

Et ce fut tout. John n'allait pas dire à haute voix qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il s'y était mal pris avec Sam…Non…Car John Winchester refusait tout bonnement de laisser entre-apercevoir ce qui pourrait être qualifié comme une faiblesse. Et cela, Dean l'avait parfaitement compris.

Sam n'avait coupé l'eau que lorsqu'elle était devenue glacée, profitant des bienfaits de sa chaleur jusqu'au bout. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il était sorti de la douche et qu'il avait commencé à se rhabiller doucement, peu désireux de retourner dans la chambre…Et surtout peu désireux d'arriver au pire moment de la journée : celui où le sommeil allait le guetter…Faisant planer au-dessus de lui une menace silence de sombres rêves et de cauchemars sans fin.

Le benjamin s'apprêta à passer un t-shirt quand son regard rencontra son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent automatiquement sur l'énorme cicatrice qui le marquait. Les points de suture noirs étaient toujours là, lui donnant un peu l'air d'être l'une de ces créatures rafistolées que l'on voyait dans les films d'horreur. La plaie séchée, elle n'en était que plus gênante car elle se rappelait à lui au moindre de ses mouvements. Doucement, Sam porta les doigts sur cette cicatrice quand il fut soudain pris d'une série de flashs.

Les scènes qui défilaient devant ses yeux étaient sombres….elles étaient froides…Et sanglantes. Il voyait la tête d'un des jumeaux, baignant dans le lac depuis des heures…Le cadavre de Daniel dans la réserve…La discrète Julia qui pleurait dans un coin de la cabane…Et le noir…le masque noir. Et la douleur…

Sam revint brusquement à lui, dans un sursaut étouffé. Le souffle court, il jeta un regard paniqué à son reflet comme s'il venait de redécouvrir certaines scènes de ce week-end.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sam ? _Demanda l'écho de la voix de Billy dans sa tête.

_- Sam ! _

_- Je veux parler à un adulte responsable ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?_

_- On va tous mourir ! _

Se passant le visage sous l'eau pour faire taire les voix, Sam resta un moment penché en avant, laissant les gouttes couler sur sa peau, il poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser. Son reflet n'exprimait rien…Son image n'exprimait plus rien…C'était comme si quelque part, il était mort.

Tout en se forçant à passer un t-shirt, le cadet se demanda si cette impression passerait un jour, où s'il avait définitivement perdu la raison.

Attrapant ses béquilles à contre-cœur, le jeune homme finit par ressortir de la salle de bain, espérant que son absence prolongée n'ait pas éveillé les soupçons de son frère ou de son père. Pourtant, au moment même où il prit un premier appui pour sortir, il sentit le regard de Dean posé sur lui. L'appréhension le gagna…John avait été le premier à essayer de le faire parler…Et il avait été sur le point de craquer…Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été au bord des larmes ! Se maudissant intérieurement, Sam cessa de lutter contre la partie de lui-même qui lui clamait haut et fort que de toute façon, il était faible et que pleurer n'était que la preuve de plus qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec son père ou son frère…Eux étaient forts ! Eux auraient sauvé tous ces gens ! Eux n'auraient pas eu peur !

Oui…cette part de lui-même était dans le vrai…Il portait peut-être le nom de Winchester, mais il ne le méritait pas…Tout comme il ne méritait de vivre alors que ses amis étaient morts…alors que sa mère était morte…Dean aurait pu être heureux ! Son grand frère aurait pu être heureux sans lui…Car oui, il aurait eu Mary…Mary et John…une famille heureuse et unie. Pas comme celle qu'ils formaient aujourd'hui ? Dessoudée, sans repères et occupée à chasser le Mal.

Ce fut finalement le sac de voyage de Dean sur son chemin qui le tira de ses sombres pensées…Trop occupé à broyer du noir, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu et l'une de ses béquilles s'était prise dedans, le bloquant net.

- Et merde ! Pesta-t-il entre ses dents, vexé et confus.

- Attend ! Non attend Sam.

Dean s'était déjà levé pour l'aider quand Sam s'énerva tout seul, essayant même de repousser le sac avec son pied. Inévitablement la douleur lui irradia littéralement la jambe et le cadet se crispa en retenant sa respiration, les yeux fermés.

- Tu vois ? Le réprimanda inutilement son grand frère. Tu te fais mal tout seul !

Rendu muet par la douleur, le plus jeune ne trouva même pas la force de répliquer quelque chose et se contenta de jeter au sol avec mauvaise humeur ses béquilles…Car bien sûr, c'étaient elles les responsables !

Dean lui porta un regard compatissant et bienveillant tout en lui tendant une main avant de murmurer très calmement.

- Laisse-moi t'aider Sammy.

Ce dernier, oubliant de marmonner des paroles désagréables se surprit à repenser à ses longues nuits d'hivers où il avait dû rester couché à cause d'une mauvaise grippe. Son grand frère avait toujours su quand ranger ses railleries pour arborer un discours plus protecteur, plus rassurant. C'était Dean qui restait avec lui quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant et qu'il était malade. C'était lui qui le consolait quand leur père était en chasse…C'était lui qui était toujours là.

Ravalant sa mauvaise humeur, Sam accepta l'aide de son frère, non sans un certain soulagement. Si en ce moment, Dean lui servait d'appui au sens littéral, le cadet le voyait comme un soutien sans faille. Il avait quelque chose d'apaisant…Sam n'avait pas d'autres mots. Alors peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient frères, il n'en savait rien…Mais la simple présence de son ainé avait toujours eu des vertus apaisantes. Et aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas changé…Il l'avait bien senti. Dean lui avait toujours répété, et ce depuis qu'il était tout petit, que tant qu'il serait là, rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver. Sam avait fini par le croire.

Il n'y avait que quelques pas qui les séparaient de la chambre, pourtant, ces quelques pas furent lourds de sens pour Dean aussi. Il avait passé le bras de son frère sur ses épaules et le soutenait…Il sentait bien que Sam s'appuyait totalement sur lui. Arrivé près du lit, le plus âgé ralentit.

- Voilà…Doucement.

Le cadet s'y assis en grimaçant légèrement.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta presque aussitôt son ainé.

Sam rouvrit les yeux en approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

- Merci.

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard et Dean comprit. Les yeux de Sam ne mentaient pas et il y pu y lire toute sa reconnaissance et sa détresse. Comme s'il le suppliait silencieusement de l'aider.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Dean…Le coupa-t-il d'une voix basse.

L'ainé sut aussitôt que son cadet ne voulait pas être entendu par John, aussi il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne les écoutait pas. Le chasseur avait replongé le nez dans ses armes…ou semblait avoir replongé le nez dans ses armes…

- Dean je…je suis désolé. Reprit Sam tout bas.

- De quoi voyons ?

- Pour…

Incapable de terminer, le plus jeune secoua la tête, refoulant sans doute des paroles lourdes de culpabilité et préféra reprendre.

- Dean…j'ai…j'ai l'impression d'être en train de me noyer.

Pour rien au monde, Dean ne l'aurait interrompu, trop conscient de l'effort que ça lui demandait de commencer à se livrer ainsi.

Réprimant des larmes, le cadet murmura maladroitement.

- Je…j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même…J'ai…j'ai l'impression de couler un peu plus à chaque instant…De ne plus pouvoir respirer…d'avoir froid…D'être vide…Je suis en train de me noyer Dean…je m'en rends compte…Et je ne peux pas réagir.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel à l'aide, l'ainé s'assit sur le lit en face de celui de son frère en se penchant légèrement en avant, histoire que ses paroles ne soit adressées qu'à lui.

- Sammy…c'est normal d'avoir peur…c'est normal d'avoir peur après ce qu'il s'est passé…C'est parfaitement humain…Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le montre pas que papa et moi on n'a pas eu peur aussi.

- Mais Dean…

- Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer Sammy ! Coupa l'ainé doucement.

Le plus jeune l'observa sans un mot tandis que Dean reprit, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

- Je sais que tu es mal…je le vois…Mais je ne te regarderai pas couler sans rien faire.

Le visage plus las que jamais, le cadet demanda tout bas.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Jamais ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Sammy. Toujours.

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait des cordes ce soir, rendant les routes de goudron glissantes et celles de campagnes impraticables.<p>

Jason venait de rendre son tablier pour la soirée, plus que soulagé de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui embrasser sa compagne. Enfin, sa futur femme, il l'espérait…Ce n'était que pour payer la bague qu'il avait accepté ce stupide boulot dans ce stupide fast-food auprès de ce stupide patron ! Enfin bref, il ne comptait pas passer toute sa vie à faire cuire des frites…non, il allait bientôt être diplômé ! Médecin ! Lianne et lui n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter de l'avenir de leurs enfants.

S'enfonçant le plus possible dans son manteau, le jeune homme pris son courage à deux mains et sortit du restaurant. Il se mit à courir vers le parking mal éclairé, rendu aveugle par les trombes de pluie, et sourd par le martellement qu'elle faisait en tombant sur le sol.

Bien sûr, il avait garé sa voiture à l'autre bout ! Oui...Mais à ce moment-là, il ne pleuvait pas !

Courant aussi vite que possible, il dédallait entre les autos quand il aperçut quelque chose…Une ombre…Juste une ombre, mais elle venait de passer rapidement entre deux voitures un peu plus loin devant. Se stoppant net, le jeune homme appela.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il sentit un second courant d'air derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. L'ombre venait de repasser sur sa gauche et s'était finalement évanoui dans un recoin sombre du parking.

- Eh oh ?

Les contours imperceptibles d'une silhouette lui parvinrent depuis ce coin reculé…Il y avait quelque chose là…Un chien peut-être ?

- Hey ?

D'un pas prudent, Jason s'approcha, mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il doutait que cette mystérieuse silhouette soit celle d'un chien…Un chien ne chantonnait pas !

- Hey ? Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Une voix lui parvint…Elle marmonnait une mélodie que le jeune homme connaissait…Il n'arrivait simplement pas à la reconnaître.

- Eh oh ?

L'ombre prit peu à peu une forme plus saisissable et Jason faillit mourir de rire quand il reconnut les contours d'une silhouette humaine. Cependant, sa moquerie de lui-même fut de courte durée…En effet il venait d'apercevoir les cheveux blancs et bouclés de l'intrus…C'était une vieille dame…une pauvre vieille dame qui ne devait sans doute pas avoir d'abris.

- Oh…Bonsoir madame ? Vous m'entendez ?

Accroupie, le dos tourné, elle continuait de chantonner.

- Vous allez bien ?

- _Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes_…

Jason tendit la main, inquiet.

- Madame ?

Soudain, et ça en une fraction de secondes, la vieille femme se retourna, le visage couvert de sang, un lambeau de tissu dépassant entre ses dents pointues. Jason pourra un cri de terreur, mais il était déjà trop tard, elle s'était jeté sur lui.


	8. Flash

**Flash**

**Phoenix, Arizona – mai 2000**

Dean eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de verser sur lui un sceau d'eau glacé, le réveillant dans un brusque sursaut. Pendant un moment, le jeune homme se demanda, l'esprit encore embrumé, ce qui avait pu le tirer aussi violemment de son sommeil.

La réponse vint de sa gauche quand il entendit Sam se débattre dans son rêve, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'un adversaire plus que coriace. L'ainé se dégagea aussitôt de ses couvertures pour venir le tirer de son cauchemar.

- Sam ! Sam réveille-toi !

Le plus jeune se débattit encore plus, inconscient que c'était son frère et non l'homme en noir qui essayait de le réveiller.

- Ouvre les yeux Sam !

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait haussé le ton, toujours est-il que Sam obéit, essayant encore plus désespérément de se dégager de l'emprise de son ainé qui dû se reculer légèrement pour ne pas se prendre un coup.

- Sam c'est moi !

Le plus jeune se retrouva tout à coup à bout de souffle, et oublia la présence de son ennemi imaginaire, préférant chercher de l'air presque avec panique.

- Dean ? Appela la voix de John.

- Sammy ? S'inquiéta celle de l'ainé.

Le cadet se redressa d'un seul coup, basculant sur le côté du lit en position assise.

- Calme-toi Sammy. Calme-moi…Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Expliqua la voix étonnement posée de Dean.

Les yeux fermés, le benjamin avait agrippé le bras de son frère d'une main et avait porté l'autre sur ses côtes.

- Respire doucement…ça va passer.

Il fallut encore de longues secondes à Sam pour retrouver une respiration quasi normale, secondes au cours desquelles son frère lui parla doucement, espérant le calmer.

- Tu vois ? ça va mieux…

John, dans l'embrase de la porte, se passa une main sur le visage…Une crise d'angoisse. Les médecins lui avaient dit que ça risquait d'arriver…Il le savait, mais le fait de savoir n'amoindrissait pas le choc d'avoir vu Sam dans un tel état de panique..

- Encore un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il fatigué.

Sam rouvrit les yeux doucement, le teint cireux.

- Je…je crois.

La nuit était une nouvelle fois belle et bien terminée pour les Winchester. Sam était allé se réfugier sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du tapis déchiré étalé sur le sol. John et Dean, quant à eux, étaient en grande conversation dans la cuisine, surveillant le plus jeune par des regards en biais alternés.

- Les médecins ont dit que ça pouvait arriver Dean…Essaya d'expliquer John.

- Je les emmerde les médecins ! Répliqua vigoureusement l'ainé en adoptant pourtant un ton très bas. Ils ne sont bons qu'à déblatérer des théories, et ils ne donnent jamais de solutions !

Le père leva une main apaisante vers lui en jetant un coup d'œil à son plus jeune fils, vérifiant bien qu'il ne prenait pas part involontairement à leur discussion. Mais Sam semblait encore enfermé dans un de ses songes.

- Dean…Je…je suis aussi en colère que toi !

- Alors ça ça m'étonnerait !

Piqué au vif, John resta silencieux un instant avant de demander, le visage froid.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Peu impressionné par la soudaine autorité de son père, Dean reprit avec toujours autant de virulence.

- C'est moi qui l'ai autorisé à partir papa ! C'est mon frère et je suis censé veiller sur lui…Et j'ai foiré ! J'ai foiré sur toute la ligne…Sam avait besoin de moi, et je n'ai pas été là ! C'était à moi de le protéger. Aujourd'hui s'il est dans cet état, c'est uniquement à cause de moi !

Ne laissant même pas le temps à son père de répliquer quoi que ce soit, l'ainé tourna les talons, préférant retourner auprès de son cadet.

- Hey…

Sam cligna des yeux, brusquement tiré de ses rêveries et leva la tête vers son frère qui vint s'assoir sur la table basse face à lui.

- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

- Je…je sais pas.

Dean laissa le silence faire naturellement une transition avant d'oser demander.

- Tu repenses à eux ?

Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils sans comprendre.

- A tes amis…Billy et tout ça…

Mais si Sam avait fait quelques progrès minimes ces derniers jours, il ne semblait pas encore prêt à aborder ce sujet. Changeant maladroitement de position, il détourna aussitôt le regard, et cela suffit pour que Dean comprenne.

- Rassemblez vos affaires, on s'en va ! Annonça la voix autoritaire de John tout à coup.

Ses deux fils posèrent sur lui des regards surpris, et Sam fut le premier à demander.

- En pleine nuit ?

- Oui en pleine nuit ! ça fait deux fois que je vois un le même type passer là-bas…je crois qu'il nous surveille.

Dean, toujours prêt à l'action sauta presque sur son arme.

- Pas d'affrontement direct ce soir Dean ! Ordonna la voix de son père. Je préfère jouer la carte de la prudence…

L'ainé échangea un bref regard avec Sam, qui capitula d'un simple hochement d'épaules avant d'entamer un mouvement pour se mettre debout. Son ainé fut comme d'habitude, une aide précieuse, marmonnant même quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas. Non…Car à peine fut-il debout qu'un flash l'aveugla…Oh il ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, un peu comme si quelqu'un venait de changer de chaine brièvement dans son cerveau…Tout à coup, l'image ensanglantée d'une vieille femme lui sauta aux yeux tandis qu'un instant plus tard, il revoyait la silhouette de Dean qui se précipitait vers lui.

- Hey Sammy ? ça va ?

Le plus jeune cilla plusieurs fois, étourdis par son vertige, et surtout, perturbé par cette chanson idiote qui s'était installée Dieu seul sait comment dans un coin de sa tête.

- Sam !

La main de Dean se resserra autour de son bras, le ramenant définitivement parmi les siens.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda son frère, le visage fatigué et inquiet.

- Je…Non…non pas trop j'ai…j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Avoua-t-il très sincèrement.

Inconscient du fait que son père s'était également rapproché, le plus jeune observa son frère, complètement déboussolé.

- Assieds-toi…Je vais m'occuper des sacs.

Sam obéit et replongea aussitôt dans ses préoccupations…Pourquoi venait-il d'avoir ce flash ? Y avait-il eu un passage occulté durant ce terrible week-end ? Sinon, qui était cette femme ? Ou…Qu'était-elle ? Et pourquoi lui était-elle apparu de cette façon ? Non…il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette forêt…il se souvenait de…90%...mais peut-être…peut-être qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses souvenirs qui se rappelait à lui ? Oui…oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça…


	9. Sur la route

**Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente entre les chapitres…Ces derniers mois ont été intensifs et je n'avais pas tellement l'occasion d'avancer cette fic. **

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Elisab, et liliju pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur la route<strong>

**Phoenix, Arizona – mai 2000**

Ce fut avec un geste machinal que Dean avait mis en route la radio une fois que lui et son frère furent installés dans l'Impala. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu son quota de sommeil, et entendre ACDC à fond dans ses oreilles était une garantie de rester éveillé.

Mais si lui, le rock l'empêchait de somnoler, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de son frère. Et quoi de plus normal ? Pensa Dean. Sam dormait plus, et les rares fois où la fatigue l'emportait, ses rêves étaient hantés par les souvenirs sombres, les cris, le sang et la terreur…Sam dormait très peu, mais Sam ne se reposait pas !

Refusant obstinément le sommeil qui menaçait de le prendre, le plus jeune changeait quelque fois de positions, sans grande convictions, les corps déjà à moitié endormis. Lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, Dean baissa discrètement le volume de l'auto-radio avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

- On en a encore pour des heures Sam, essais de te reposer. Dit-il doucement.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, sans doute déjà vaincu par sa fatigue. Ne changeant rien à l'atmosphère rassurante qui imprégnait l'habitacle, l'ainé s'appliqua à adopter une conduite souple et régulière, tout comme le faisait John plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Le calme qui régnait désormais dans la Chevy était propice au cogitement de l'ainé. Le dossier que son père avait volé lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

« _Quand Sam est revenu, on ne réalisait pas…Pas encore. Et ça été le début du cauchemar_. _Il a dit qu'on devait partir…Qu'on devait partir le plus vite possible. Alors il a voulu nous emmener trouver les gardes-forestiers, ils avaient leur QG à quelques kilomètres…C'était la meilleur chose à faire._

_On a mis plusieurs heures à s'y rendre…il faisait nuit, et la plupart d'entre nous commençait à douter de ce que Sam et Henry avaient vu. Et c'est là qu'il s'est montré… »_

_« Qui ? » _Avait demandé le shérif, comme il l'avait stipulé sur son rapport.

« _L'homme en noir…Il a tué Lindsey…Alors on s'est enfui…Sam a essayé de l'aider…Mais c'était déjà trop tard »…_

Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se jouer inlassablement la scène dans sa tête, c'était presque une obligation malsaine…Mais il en avait besoin…Il devait savoir ce que son frère avait vécu là-bas…Il ne lui en parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas…C'était donc à lui de faire le premier pas pour l'aider.

Les dires de Billy ne l'avaient pas surpris…Sam essayait toujours d'aider les autres, même si pour cela il devait se mettre en danger à leur place. Un sourire triste passa sur son visage…Sur ce point, son petit frère pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il était bien un Winchester !

* * *

><p><strong>Monticello, Colorado - mai 2000<strong>

Le vent tiède de l'Arizona avait finalement cédé sa place à la fraicheur humide de celui du Colorado…Les montagnes étaient déjà visibles au loin et les villes jonchant l'autoroute se faisaient plus rares, remplacées depuis peu par des sapins et des petits groupes d'épicéas, annonçant la proximité d'une forêt sans doute beaucoup plus dense.

Ils roulaient d'allure soutenue depuis plusieurs heures quand John se décida finalement à faire des appels de phare à son ainé, qui saisit aussitôt le message. Heureusement pour eux, la prochaine ville n'était plus très loin, et ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Dean pu, avec un soulagement certain, couper le moteur de la Chevy.

S'extirpant douloureusement de l'Impala, le jeune homme s'étira sans retenue en poussant un soupir plaintif, presque aussitôt rejoint par son père. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil surpris vers la porte côté passager, qui restait résolument fermée.

- Il a réussi à s'endormir. Expliqua Dean.

- Laissons-le se reposer. Approuva John en sortant une carte. Alors, on est ici.

Il désigna une ville, perdue au milieu d'un site vert sur le planisphère.

- Le Colorado ? Super…Maugréa l'ainé. On en a encore pour plusieurs jours de route…Je ne sais pas comment Sam va supporter.

- On n'a pas le choix Dean.

- Et on ne peut pas essayer de rejoindre Caleb ? C'est plus près d'ici.

John secoua négativement la tête.

- Caleb est sur une affaire bizarre avec un autre chasseur dans le Wyoming.

- Et ben ? S'obstina l'ainé qui ne comprenait pas. Il est chez lui donc !

- Oui…Mais ce n'est pas le problème…J'ai une entière confiance en Caleb, tu le sais…C'est le type avec qui il travaille dont je me méfie…C'est le genre obstiné…un peu trop.

Dean haussa des épaules sans vraiment voir où son père voulait en venir, mais visiblement, John n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter.

- Donc tu penses qu'il vaut mieux faire encore deux à trois jours de route ?

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que oui.

- Bon…Tu as réussi à joindre Bobby ?

John fit de nouveau « non » de la tête tout en roulant la carte.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque…on s'est fait remarquer en Californie, je ne voudrais pas que les flics s'intéressent de trop près à nous ou nous surveille. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux limiter au maximum nos communications.

C'est donc des soucis et des préoccupations plein la tête que Dean se préparait à reprendre la route, toujours étonné que son frère dorme encore.

Et pourtant, Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, enfoncé dans son siège, les bras croisés ramenant au maximum sa veste sur lui, une mince plissure entre ses sourcils, signe que son sommeil n'était pas si tranquille qu'il pourrait laisser croire.

John pria son ainé de rester avec le plus jeune tandis qu'il allait leur chercher de quoi manger un peu et prendre le journal du coin, pour se tenir informé d'une quelconque affaire pouvant malheureusement croiser leur route. John Winchester était peut-être un intrépide chasseur et un père maladroit, mais il avait parfaitement conscience du fait que Sam ne devait pas se retrouver plongé dans un nouveau cas de sitôt. Le boulot attendrait !

Dean, appuyé contre la Chevy en vint finalement à se dire que son frère aurait sans doute besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Bien que peiné de devoir le réveiller, le jeune homme s'exécuta doucement. Ouvrant la portière, il exerça une légère pression sur son bras.

- Sam ?

D'habitude, le moindre bruit, le moindre geste ou effleurement tirait le plus jeune de son sommeil avec un brusque sursaut…Pas cette fois. Alors Dean le secoua un peu plus fort.

- Sammy ?

Le cadet fronça un peu plus des sourcils avant de pousser un gémissement plaintif.

- 'oi ?

D'abord soulagé que son frère n'ait pas eu un réveil brutal, Dean lui expliqua.

- ça fait des heures qu'on roule, tu ne veux pas te dégourdir les jambes un peu ?

Sam marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la mauvaise humeur, aussi, son frère insista.

- Allez ! Tu crois que tu pourras laisser tomber plus vite ces béquilles en restant assis ?

Mais Sam ne bougea pas, murmurant des bouts de phrases sans le moindre sens ou poussant des protestations contre les vains efforts de son ainé. Finalement, Dean nota les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur le front de son cadet.

- Hey Sammy, tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-il en se baissant, plus doucement.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

- 'on…

- En route ! Annonça la voix autoritaire de John derrière lui.

Dean fit volte-face, arborant une mine inquiète.

- Sam est malade.

Le chasseur s'arrêta avant de reporter son attention vers le siège passager. Il s'approcha et passa à côté de son ainé tout en se penchant pour venir poser une main sur le front de Sam.

- Il a de la fièvre…ça doit être un contrecoup…Supposa-t-il.

Dean n'attendit pas que son père se relève pour exprimer ses craintes.

- Il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Sioux Falls.

- Du sang…Marmonna ce dernier dans un délire qui n'était que sien. Il lui faut du sang…

- Sam est fort…Contrecarra aussitôt John qui chercha l'approbation de son cadet.

L'ainé laissa clairement entendre son mécontentement, ce qui ne fit pourtant pas réagir son père.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire…Je vais prendre Sam avec moi et tu vas nous suivre avec l'Impala.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'indigna Dean.

- Parce que tu es fatigué, tu as été blessé aussi ! Si Sam a chopé un virus, je n'aimerais autant pas qu'il te le refile…J'ai besoin d'avoir au moins un de mes deux fils en renfort.

Dean dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas protester…Déjà, parce qu'il se sentait très bien…Ensuite parce qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de son frère (et sûrement plus que son père d'ailleurs !) et enfin…pour le principe quoi !

- Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre alors ne discute pas !


	10. Réflexe d'un Winchester

**Reflexes d'un Winchester**

**New Castle, Colorado – Mai 2000**

Très peu habitué à avoir son dernier né en voiture avec lui, John ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux, d'abord parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui, ensuite, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. De toute façon, ça aurait été peine perdue, pensa-t-il au bout d'un moment, puisque Sam somnolait à moitié, légèrement tourné dos à lui, comme s'il cherchait involontairement à échapper à toute discussion avec son père. Alors, John n'insista pas, et préféra reporter son attention sur la route.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin, et le chasseur se dit qu'il serait grand temps de trouver un motel pour passer la nuit. Leurs blessures à chacun n'étaient pas toutes cicatrisées, et il était évident qu'ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

- Hey Sam, ça te dit qu'on s'arrête ici ? Essaya-t-il en apercevant un panneau indiquant un motel.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, s'attendant au moins à un haussement d'épaule. Sauf que Sam resta impassible, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur un point invisible, complètement sourd aux paroles de son père.

- Sam ? Hey Sam, tu m'as entendu ?

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, John reporta son attention sur la route en laissant échapper un soupir de frustration.

Les mêmes gestes, la même routine s'était emparée d'eux. Dean allait réserver une chambre et John s'occupait de prendre quelques armes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier s'occupa de tracer des lignes de sel partout avant de disposer d'autres protections, sans cesser de jeter des regards vers son ainé, lui demandant silencieusement d'aller s'enquérir de l'état de son frère.

Mais Dean n'avait même pas eu besoin que son père le lui demande, d'instinct, il alla trouver Sam qui s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le feu de cheminée que leur père avait allumé.

- Alors ? On dirait que la fièvre a baissé…Constata l'ainé avec un soulagement certain.

Il n'y comprenait rien, mais il se souvenait que les médecins avaient parlés de ce genre d'effets secondaires…Quand il l'avait réveillé tout à l'heure dans l'Impala, son frère était en train de faire un cauchemar…Peut-être que c'était un stress de trop pour son corps qui s'était défendu comme il avait pu ? En tout cas, s'il n'était plus bouillant, on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait soudain ré-éteint…Il ne réagissait simplement plus. Ni aux mots, ni aux gestes…rien…

- Allez Sam, dis quelque chose…Insista son ainé, presque désespéré.

La douce lueur qui émanait de la cheminée éclairait le visage de son petit frère d'une lumière délicate, sans la moindre agressivité. Une larme brilla sur sa joue avant de venir couler sur la main de Dean, qui essayait de le secouer tout doucement.

- Sammy…

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, les joues baignées de nouvelles larmes. Son regard, pourtant humide resta étrangement fixé sur le feu de cheminée, et son frère comprit qu'il n'était plus vraiment avec lui.

- Je suis là Sammy…C'est fini. Murmura-t-il tout doucement.

Dean senti le regard de leur père se poser fréquemment sur eux mais décida de l'ignorer.

- Sam…

Le visage toujours aussi impassible malgré les larmes qui l'humidifiaient, le benjamin ne réagit même pas lorsque son grand frère prit place en face de lui. Alors, Dean s'interposa entre lui et la lumière hypnotisante de l'antre de la cheminée. Lui prenant le visage dans les mains, il le força à réagir.

- Regarde-moi p'tit frère ! Regarde-moi merde !

Le ton cette fois beaucoup plus autoritaire qu'il avait employé joua en sa faveur puisque Sam finit par cligner des yeux avant de poser un regard hésitant et perdu sur son ainé.

- C'est terminé Sammy ! C'est terminé tu m'entends ? Tu es en sécurité désormais ! Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Le plus jeune l'observa pendant de longues secondes, bien incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de continuer à couler.

- Je les ai laissé mourir Dean…Réussit-il à articuler d'une voix presque inaudible.

Si inaudible que John lança un regard perplexe à son ainé, qui l'ignora.

- Sammy…tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu…

- Je l'ai ai laissé mourir…Répéta-t-il, comme s'il avouait un crime de toute une vie.

Les larmes l'emportèrent, et comme si elles étaient honteuses, Sam se cacha le visage d'une main, cherchant instinctivement la présence de son frère de l'autre.

Le cœur de John se serra et sa gorge se noua même un peu plus lorsqu'il vit son ainé prendre l'adolescent contre lui, lui frottant le dos dans un geste de réconfort et lui murmurant des paroles de soutien.

Ce week-end les avait tous changé constata le chasseur…D'abord Sam…Et ça, c'était l'indéniable constat. Le jeune ado de 17 ans, rebelle et désireux de prendre son envol avait laissé sa place à un gamin qui en avait beaucoup trop vu pour son âge. Affaibli physiquement et moralement, son cadet n'était plus l'ombre que lui-même.

Mais il y avait aussi son ainé…Le Dean de 21 ans charmeur, railleur et beau parleur avait également disparu, remplacé par un jeune homme ayant mûrit beaucoup trop vite, rongé par la culpabilité pour ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Il ne vivait plus désormais que pour Sam, que pour se faire pardonner ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette forêt, et cela, même s'il n'y était pour rien.

En fait, John avait presque l'impression d'avoir été épargné par tous ces changements…Il se sentait toujours aussi perdu, voir même inutile…une ombre insignifiante entre ce lien qui unissait ses enfants. Une chose était désormais sûre à ses yeux, s'il était amené à disparaître, ses garçons auraient du mal à faire leur deuil, mais ils s'en remettraient…Par contre, si Sam perdait Dean, ou Dean perdait Sam…Alors, Dieu seul sait de quoi serait capable l'autre pour le sauver.

C'est presque timidement que John fit un pas vers eux, mais très vite, avant même d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot, il se sentit de trop et comprit qu'il n'avait pas sa place…Qu'il n'aurait jamais sa place dans ce lien qu'il avait lui-même créé. Alors, il choisit de se mettre en retrait, préférant surveiller les alentours, assombris par la nuit sans lune .

Sam s'était finalement assoupi totalement à bout de force. Son frère avait également sombré dans le sommeil, sur le fauteuil tout près de lui. Depuis la fenêtre, John les observait pensivement. Quand son ainé avait recouvert le plus jeune d'une couverture, il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil qui lui avait donné des frissons. Le visage de Dean venait presque de prendre dix ans.

- Il a réussi à s'endormir. Avait-il simplement dit.

Et John lui avait demandé comment il allait.

- Je vais rester près de lui…

Il s'était assis dans le fauteuil, et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était à son tour de tomber endormis. Alors, son père avait déposé une veste sur lui.

Le feu dans la cheminée avait fini par s'éteindre, laissant la pièce se refroidir peu à peu tout en laissant le noir l'envahir. Mais John n'y fit pas attention, ayant déjà reporté son attention sur la fenêtre, les sens étrangement en alerte.

Intrigué, le chasseur scruta les alentours pourtant très calmes…La route, peu fréquentée, l'était encore moins à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, et ce n'étaient pas les bois tout près qui allaient apporter leur lot de passants trop ivres qui auraient pu être une explication à ce léger bruit qu'il avait entendu.

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort, tordant au passage les hautes cimes des sapins qui semblaient regarder le motel d'en haut, se moquant d'eux depuis leur hauteur presque exagérée. La plainte que poussa le vent était à peine audible, cependant, elle s'engouffra rapidement dans la chambre par l'antre de la cheminée, forçant John à pointer son arme vers elle, par pur réflexe.

Le chasseur essaya de se détendre quelque peu, comprenant très bien que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Tout à coup, ses réflexes lui firent braquer son arme vers la fenêtre, certain d'avoir entre-aperçu quelque chose…une ombre…Oui…il avait vu une ombre passer, il en était sûr !

Parfaitement silencieux, le chasseur s'abrita contre le mur tout en jetant un coup d'œil très discret par la vitre…Mais le parking était toujours aussi calme…Il hésita à réveiller son ainé, après tout Dean avait besoin de repos presque autant que Sam.

Cependant, il n'eut plus l'occasion d'hésiter longtemps car un cri déchirant s'éleva dans la nuit, le faisant sursauter et tirant ses deux fils de leur sommeil brusquement. Malgré la fatigue et sa blessure récente, les réflexes de Dean étaient toujours dignes des meilleurs chasseurs, aussi il fut debout en une fraction de secondes, son arme braquée vers la porte. A l'inverse, les blessures de Sam ne lui permettaient pas une telle réactivité, et son réveil, tout aussi brusque que celui de son frère, fut néanmoins plus douloureux. A peine se fut-il redressé qu'il porta une main au niveau de sa cicatrice, poussant un faible gémissement.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Jura l'ainé en se postant automatiquement entre la porte et son frère.

- Reste ici avec Sam, j'y vais !

- Quoi ? S'étrangla le plus jeune. Non papa !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, John avait quitté la chambre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Sam se leva rapidement, trop rapidement sans doute puisqu'il vacilla, son genou refusant encore de le soutenir.

- Dean…Soupira-t-il, mi effrayé, mi agacé.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici Sammy. Répondit simplement son grand frère, le visage aussi dur que déterminé.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite leur parurent durer une éternité. La pièce et tout le motel semblaient avoir été de nouveau plongés dans le silence, et l'atmosphère s'alourdie.

Les doigts fermement serrés autour de leurs armes, les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Au premier coup d'œil, Dean comprit que son benjamin n'aurait pas la force de mener le moindre combat, aussi, il se fit violence et se prépara à réagir immédiatement en cas de besoin.

Dehors, le vent se mit à gémir doucement, comme s'il annonçait avec un rire sadique l'arrivée imminente d'un danger, le cadet frissonna.

- C'est lui Dean…

- Non Sam ! Répliqua fermement son frère. Il est mort ! Mort ! Tu m'entends ? Papa l'a tué !

Dean n'eut même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de leur chambre, hurlant au secours.

- _Pitié ! Aidez-moi !_

Sam se figea avant de jeter un regard quasi horrifié à son frère. Sans même attendre son consentement, le plus jeune entama un mouvement pénible vers la porte.

- Sam ! Cria aussitôt son frère en lui barrant le chemin. Attend, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière !

- Quoi ? Enfin Dean !

- _Aidez moi !_

La détresse dans la voix de cette femme chamboula le plus jeune qui lança un regard larmoyant à Dean.

- Tu me demandes de rester les bras croisés alors que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ?

Dean saisit parfaitement le message et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger pendant que lui s'occupait d'aller ouvrir.

- Reste où tu es Sam !

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et resserra ses mains autour de son arme, sans grande conviction, le cerveau hanté de flashs et de voix, et le corps soudain parcouru de frissons glacés et douloureux.

Dean attrapa la poignée de la porte, tout en gardant précieusement son revolver dans l'autre, prêt à s'en servir. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et fut surpris de ne trouver personne derrière. Sa respiration s'accéléra, comme si quelque part en lui, il pressentait déjà le piège qui l'attendait. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, le jeune chasseur fit un pas à l'extérieur…Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Sam crier quelque chose et il se sentit violemment plaqué au sol, quelque chose de visqueux lui dégoulinant sur la joue.

Le jeune homme se remit très vite les esprits en place et parvint à repousser son assaillant d'un coup de pied, lui permettant ainsi d'apercevoir son visage…Du moins, ce qu'il restait de son visage…Ce qui devait être un homme n'en était plus un depuis bien longtemps. Les traits effacés par les dégâts du temps, sa peau s'était teintée de vert et avait perdu tout aspect humain…Un cadavre…voilà ce qu'il avait en face de lui…Un cadavre répugnant et plein de force !

La chose ne demanda pas son reste et se rua sur lui, poussant un grognement hystérique au passage. De nouveau plaqué au sol, Dean sentit les mains poisseuses de son agresseur se resserrer autour de son cou en même temps qu'il approchait ce qu'il restait de son visage. Le jeune homme plissa le nez, le cœur au bord des lèvres quand il vit l'autre grogner…L'odeur qu'il dégageait était juste insupportable…Et pourtant, il en avait senti des fantômes, des goules et des démons !

- Sam ! Appela-t-il presque à bout de souffle.

En voyant son frère plaqué au sol, cette chose hideuse prête à tout pour le tuer, le plus jeune eut un premier réflexe qui fut de tirer une balle dans la tête de la créature. Sauf que cette dernière ne réagit pas, elle ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui.

- Sam ! Souffla péniblement son frère.

L'adolescent se retrouva tout à coup désarmé, ne sachant plus du tout ce qu'il convenait de faire…Inévitablement, l'image de l'Homme en noir lui revint en mémoire…Et à vrai dire…tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette forêt lui revint en mémoire…La nuit…le froid…le sang…Du sang partout… Tim et son jumeau…Lindsey, Daniel…Julia…James…Chris…Billy…

- Sammy !

Sam eu l'impression que l'Homme en noir venait de le poignarder de nouveau, il sentait sa lame le transpercer, il sentait son sang couler…

- Sam !

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sam ?_ Demanda l'écho de la voix de Julia dans sa tête…Sam ! Aide-nous !

- Sam ! De l'argent !

Quelque chose remua en lui…Peut-être le chasseur qu'il avait été un jour…Quoi qu'il en soit, cette partie de lui le poussa à réagir avant même que son corps ne pousse sa première protestation. Oubliant son genou et sa cicatrice, Sam se rua sur le sac d'armes de son père et en sorti un chargeur de balles d'argent. Avec des gestes sûrs, il l'enfonça dans son revolver, pointa le canon dans la direction du cadavre et tira. Une fois…un unique coup et la balle vint directement se loger dans le crane dégoulinant de la chose, qui tomba, cette fois belle et bien morte.

Encore essoufflé, Dean tourna la tête vers son frère, complètement surpris par ce brusque revirement. Cependant, Sam semblait au moins aussi surpris que lui, aussi, après quelques secondes sans avoir bougé d'un pouce, le plus jeune laissa tomber l'arme et vacilla en arrière, une main sur ses côtes.

- Sammy ?

- Dean ! Appela la voix de leur père.

John réapparut aussitôt, leur lançant à tous les deux un regard inquiet.

- ça va vous ? Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux de nouveau perdus au sol.

- Heureusement que Sammy était là ! Lança l'ainé avec un soulagement certain.

John ne manqua pas d'afficher son étonnement par un haussement de sourcils avant de désigner leurs sacs d'un geste.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut partir, tout de suite !


	11. Aveux

**_Petit cadeau pour le week-end !_**

**_Un immense merci à liliju, lilisurnatural et Elisab pour me lire depuis mes débuts. Moins d'un mois avant la convention, j'ai hâte d'y être !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Aveux<strong>

**Fort Morgan, Colorado – Mai 2000**

Sans même se poser de question, Sam était remonté en voiture avec son frère, silencieux et renfermé, l'esprit obnubilé par ses souvenirs, tous remontés brutalement à la surface. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose, et ce malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer au motel…

- ça va ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Dean.

Le plus jeune se laissa à moitié hypnotisé par le reflet défilant de la route dans le rétroviseur et sentit la fatigue le prendre doucement. Derrière eux, les arbres de la forêt semblaient s'enfuir rapidement, alors qu'en réalité, c'était eux qui fuyaient.

- Sam ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, tombant déjà à moitié dans un sommeil tout sauf réparateur. Pour une raison encore inconnue, Sam s'éveilla brutalement, au pied d'un immense sapin, allongé dans un amas de feuilles mortes.

La douleur qui émanait de son genou se rappela brusquement à lui, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller sur le côté, le souffle court.

- Dean !

Pas de réponse…Simplement ce gémissement du vent qui parcourut la forêt comme une longue plainte menaçante. Alors, Sam comprit…Péniblement, il se redressa et leva la tête vers le haut du bosquet duquel il venait de dégringoler. Et il était là, l'Homme en noir, immobile, et pourtant déjà tellement effrayant avec sa machette dégoulinante de sang dans la main droite. Le jeune Winchester ne demanda pas son reste et se mit debout, commençant à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait encore, parfaitement conscient que l'autre lui suivait.

Le souffle vint bientôt à lui manquer et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit…Intrigué, il s'arrêta, n'entendant plus les pas de son assaillant derrière lui…Il n'était plus dans la forêt, mais aux abords de cette maison de pêche abandonnée…Celle qui servait de refuge à l'Homme au masque.

- Sam ! Cria la voix terrifiée de Julia.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, au moment même où un éclair lumineux déchira le ciel…Elle était aussi trempée que lui et le regardait d'un air horrifié. Alors il comprit...Sa respiration s'accéléra et il hésita à se retourner, certain de trouver l'Homme en noir derrière lui. Pourtant, il se tourna quand même, comme s'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps…Aussitôt, il sentit une douleur froide et violente le transpercer, du sang se mit à obstruer sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et il sut qu'il allait mourir.

Le souffle court, Sam ouvrit les yeux en se redressant brusquement, cherchant aussitôt à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

- Sammy ? S'inquiéta son ainé, qui venait de faire un bond de surprise.

Il observa son cadet qui, une main sur sa cicatrice essayait de retrouver un souffle normal. Il fut secoué d'une quinte de toux et dû se forcer mentalement à se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam retrouvait une respiration quasi normale et rouvrit les yeux.

- Nom de Dieu Sam ! Jura Dean qui avait bien du mal à s'occuper de la route, qui était soit dit en passant, totalement déserte.

La main toujours contre lui, le plus jeune lui accorda un bref regard.

- Je vais bien…

- Ah oui ça se voit ! Répliqua aussitôt Dean, en lui désignant le visage. Tu te réveilles en sursaut, sans pouvoir respirer, tu ne parles plus, tu restes prostré dans un coin, tu ressasses et tu culpabilises, et au passage, tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement ? Non parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, laisse-moi te dire que tu fais peur à voir !

Un courant d'air glacé passa sur le visage du plus jeune qui demanda d'un ton froid.

- ça y'est, t'as fini ? Tu te sens mieux ?

Dean reporta rapidement son attention sur la route, pour écarter tout danger, avant de retourner la tête vers son frère.

- Si je vais mieux ? Non Sam je ne vais pas mieux ! Tu crois que je dis tout ça pour que tu te sentes encore plus mal ? Je voudrais juste que tu réussisses à tourner la page…J'aimerais retrouver mon petit frère d'avant !

- Tu penses que je n'ai pas envie d'oublier tout ça ? Sincèrement, je ferai n'importe quoi pour oublier Dean…n'importe quoi ! Et ça me tue de savoir que toi ou papa vous y arriveriez…ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir en être capable.

Le plus âgé resta silencieux un moment, tout comme son petit frère, avant de murmurer.

- Si ça ne te tue pas tout court.

Il vit son cadet ciller légèrement, bien qu'il ait reporté son regard sur la route au loin…

- Peut-être que comme ça je pourrai oublier. Lança froidement le plus jeune.

Dean dû faire face à une profonde lutte intérieure pour ne pas garer la voiture sur le bas-côté et sortir son cadet par le col pour lui remonter les bretelles…La raison qui l'en empêchait était très simple, il ne voulait pas que John s'en mêle.

- Tu peux répéter ça ?

Sans bouger d'un pouce, Sam cilla de nouveau, visiblement pas prêt à attiser un peu plus la colère de son ainé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire Sam ? Demanda son ainé en levant le ton.

- Dean…Tenta vainement le plus jeune.

- Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire ? Hein ? Réponds-moi !

L'ainé avait tourné la tête vers lui, le gratifiant d'un de ses regards de grand frère en colère qu'il arborait quand il désirait faire des remontrances à son cadet. Ce dernier à l'inverse, avait retrouvé un visage fatigué et juvénile, qui pendant un bref instant, faillit faire perdre le fil à Dean. Cependant, le jeune homme se reprit, se rappelant qu'après de telles paroles, il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser apitoyer.

- Je…j'en sais rien…je sais plus…Souffla le cadet, penaud. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je…Je suis juste fatigué. Je voudrais dormir…dormir pour de vrai. Mais je n'arrête pas d'y repenser…je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû agir autrement…J'aurais dû agir en chasseur…Après les jumeaux…on aurait dû tous restés groupés, ne pas s'arrêter…Lindsey serait sûrement encore en vie…Et Daniel…C'est moi qui aurait dû aller dans la réserve…J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un piège…J'aurais dû prévoir…J'aurais dû…

- Tu serais mort Sammy.

Le plus jeune daigna enfin tourner la tête vers son frère qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu serais mort et ce malade s'en serait pris aux autres de toute manière…Il aurait peut-être même tué Billy aussi…Tu serais mort pour rien…tu serais mort, et papa et moi on aurait retrouvé ton cadavre. Tu imagines Sam ? Est-ce que tu as pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à nous ? Comment papa aurait réagi à ton avis ? Comment moi j'aurais réagis ?

Sam cligna des yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu penses sincèrement qu'on aurait été capable de s'en remettre ? Que j'aurais été capable de m'en remettre ? Tu es mon petit frère Sammy. C'est mon rôle de te protéger…Et j'ai foiré… Je n'ai pas été là quand tu en as eu besoin. Tu t'es retrouvé livré à toi-même dans cette forêt…tu as dû prendre des décisions difficiles que peu d'hommes à ta place auraient été capable de prendre. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour protéger tes amis…Et moi je t'ai laissé y aller…Je t'ai laissé Sam. Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que je ne me sens pas coupable ?

- Dean…

- Si j'avais su Sammy…Si j'avais su ce qu'il y avait dans cette forêt…Je t'aurais emmené de force à l'autre bout du pays…Et tu sais ce qu'il serait arrivé ? Billy, Lindsey, Daniel et les autres…Et bien ils seraient tous morts. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, parce que je t'aurais sauvé toi…Tu crois que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de bien ? Tu penses sincèrement que je suis meilleur que toi ?

Sam observa son grand frère en silence pendant un long moment. Gêné d'avoir étalé ses angoisses comme ça, Dean avait préféré reporter son attention sur la route, les sourcils froncés, la main étroitement serrée autour du volant.

- Sur…sur cette route…Commença le plus jeune tout bas, d'une voix très hésitante.

Comprenant qu'il allait enfin parler un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé, Dean afficha un air plus doux.

- Quand Billy et moi on y est enfin parvenu…Il est arrivé…L'Homme en noir…J'ai…j'ai dit à Billy de s'enfuir, et j'ai essayé de le ralentir.

L'ainé tournait régulièrement la tête vers lui, intrigué par ce qu'il avait à dire…Cette partie-là ne figurait pas dans le témoignage de la jeune fille…

- Après tout ce qui était déjà arrivé…j'ai juste voulu donner une chance à Billy. Je me suis dit que c'est ce que toi ou papa feraient. On s'est battu…mais il était beaucoup plus fort j'en sais rien…et il a pris l'avantage…C'est là qu'on est tombé…On a dévalé le ravin. J'ai dû me cogner la tête contre une pierre parce que j'ai perdu connaissance pendant un petit moment. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai mis un peu de temps à me souvenir de tout ce qui était arrivé…Et puis il est arrivé…Je savais qu'il allait me tuer…Mais je n'avais plus la force de me battre…ou le courage je ne sais pas…Alors j'ai couru.

Dean essaya de ne pas laisser la culpabilité le ronger et lança d'un ton calme.

- Personne ne t'en veux pour avoir essayé de sauver ta vie Sammy…

Ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, Sam reprit.

- En tombant, je me suis déboîté le genou…Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu tellement peur…Je l'ai remis en place moi-même et j'ai couru…J'avais mal, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de fuir…je ne pensais plus qu'à me sauver Dean…Je ne voulais pas mourir.

- Où est le mal Sammy ? Dis le moi ! Ce malade s'était lancé dans un jeu de massacre sans fin…Même papa a eu du mal à le tuer…Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, personne ! Tu devais fuir Sam…Et je suis content que tu l'aies fait…

- Mais Dean…Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?

- Tu n'es pas un trouillard Sam ! S'emporta l'ainé.

- J'ai eu peur dans cette forêt ! Cria tout à coup le plus jeune, imposant ainsi un silence gênant dans l'Impala.

Dean observa son petit frère, qui venait apparemment de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'ainé soupira intérieurement, une part de lui était heureuse que Sam ait enfin mis un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, car jusqu'à présent, son frère avait refusé d'aborder le sujet, et les seules fois où il l'avait fait, c'était pour se reprocher la mort de ses amis…Jamais encore il n'avait évoqué sa propre crainte…Et pourtant, c'était elle qui le rongeait aujourd'hui encore.

Alors, simplement, Dean lui lança un regard protecteur.

- Je sais.

**Dunning, Nebraska – Mai 2000**

- On sera chez Bobby demain. Annonça John en montrant du doigt le trajet qu'il leur restait encore à parcourir.

- A quelle heure ? Demanda Dean, penché au-dessus de la table.

Son père haussa des épaules.

- En fin de matinée…Si on part aux aurores.

L'ainé approuva avec un soulagement certain. Enfin ils arriveraient chez Bobby ! Enfin ils pourraient se sentir un peu plus en sécurité…Enfin Sam pourrait recommencer à vivre !

Et justement, Sam s'était perdu en pleine lecture d'un épais volume qui contenait trop de pages pour susciter l'intérêt de Dean, cependant, le plus jeune semblait suffisamment absorbé par son livre pour ne pas penser à autre chose.

- Plus vite on sera chez Bobby, mieux ça vaudra.

John suivit le regard de son ainé avant de demander d'une voix neutre.

- Comment il va ?

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre voisine à la leur, Dean et son père se contentèrent de tourner la tête alors que le plus jeune avait brutalement relevé le nez de son bouquin, observant la porte comme si quelqu'un allait la défoncer à tout instant.

L'ainé poussa un faible soupir avant de répondre à voix basse.

- Comment il va ? A ton avis, papa…Comment il va ?

John reporta son attention sur la carte qu'il roula avec soin, pensant sans doute que sa question était idiote.

- Si je te demande ça Dean, c'est parce que je pense sincèrement qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourra l'aider.

Dean leva un œil surpris vers son père qui reprit.

- Il ne m'écoute plus…Oh bien sûr, il ne m'écoutait déjà pas beaucoup avant, mais là…j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de dialogue possible.

- Tu sais il ne parle presque plus…Tamponna le jeune homme avec tact.

- Mais il t'a parlé n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a dit quelque chose.

Dean observa son père un instant, légèrement surpris.

- Comment tu le sais ?

John esquissa un sourire à la fois triste et plein d'émotion.

- Parce que ça se voit.

Le jeune Winchester comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explication et se dit silencieusement que c'était peut-être un sixième sens de père…Quoi qu'il fût un peu surpris que John ait ce sixième sens…

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand le patriarche des Winchester annonça qu'il allait faire le tour du motel et du parking afin de vérifier les alentours, peu désireux d'être de nouveau surpris par des zombies en chasse. Dean approuva tandis que Sam l'ignora…L'ignora, ou ne l'entendit pas.

Profitant de l'absence de leur père, l'ainé décida qu'il était temps d'aller s'enquérir de l'état de son frère. Aussi, par habitude, il s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Hey…

Le plus jeune leva les yeux de son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture,

- Un policier…

Son ainé ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je pari que tu sais déjà qui est le meurtrier ?

- C'est tellement évident ! Répliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire involontaire.

Dean profita de cet instant de légèreté pendant lequel son frère oublia ses problèmes et se contentait de rire, comme un ado de 17 ans devait rire.

Finalement, un peu plus sérieusement, le plus âgé des deux reprit.

- ça va toi ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, Sam ne se renferma pas…Non, il avait déjà cessé de rire, pourtant, son visage garda la trace d'un léger sourire, faisant ainsi ressortir toute la fragilité de son état.

- ça ira mieux je pense…Le temps guérit toutes les blessures parait-il.

Devant le scepticisme sous-jacent de son cadet, Dean insista.

- Je ne te promets pas que tu n'auras pas quelques cauchemars de temps en temps…Mais je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à t'en sortir…Et que tu n'en seras que plus fort.

- J'en sais rien…Avoua Sam d'une demi-voix.

Dean préféra rester silencieux un instant et se contenta simplement d'observer son benjamin qui passa inconsciemment une main sur ses côtes. L'ainé ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette vision d'horreur, celle qui repassait inlassablement dans ses cauchemars…Celle où il revoyait ce malade inhumain poignarder son petit frère, lui transperçant le thorax avant de remonter sa lame en lui brisant plusieurs côtes au passage.

Le jeune homme réprima un frisson et se sentit soudain prit d'une légère nausée, lui aussi hanté par des souvenirs trop lourds à porter. Mais Dean ne serait pas Dean s'il avait choisi de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain plutôt que de demander à son frère avec inquiétude.

- ça te fait encore mal ?

Prenant sans doute soudain conscience de son geste, Sam ôta sa main et afficha un air désintéressé qui sonnait faux.

- Oh non !

- Sammy…Insista Dean d'un ton presque sévère…(Presque !)  
>- Je m'en remettrai. Soupira le plus jeune.<p>

Frustré, l'ainé pinça des lèvres, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une réponse claire de son petit frère, et comme Sam n'était pas un Winchester pour rien, il changea subtilement de sujet.

- Tu crois que ça ne va pas gêner Bobby de nous voir débarquer à l'improviste comme ça ?

Décapsulant la bière qu'il avait pris sur la table, Dean haussa des épaules.

- Il a fait le chemin jusqu'à L.A quand t'as été blessé. Il est resté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que tu ailles mieux…

Sam observa son frère en silence, une expression naïve et touchante expression inquiète sur le visage malgré les dires de son ainé. Aussi, Dean reprit.

- Non, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas le déranger. Il sera même ravi je pense.

- Mouai enfin…je ne sais pas s'il sera ravi de revoir papa. Marmonna Sam en reportant son attention sur les pages de son livre.

Intrigué, son grand frère l'interrogea d'un regard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le plus jeune releva le visage vers son frère, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Oh…Et bien j'ai…je les ai entendu se disputer…Devant ma chambre. J'étais…j'étais à moitié dans les vappes mais j'ai bien reconnu leurs voix. Ils…enfin Bobby reprochait à papa d'être parti, de nous avoir laissé sans vérifier que…Qu'il n'y avait pas de danger ou une affaire en cours dans le coin. John a répliqué que…Bon…tu connais papa.

Mais les paroles de Sam avaient trop suscités l'intérêt de son ainé pour qu'il le laisse s'arrêter là.

- Qu'est-ce que papa a répondu ?

Gêné, Sam s'agita légèrement.

- Que…Que c'était lui notre père. Que Bobby n'avait pas à s'emmêler quant à sa manière de s'occuper de nous…Il...Il lui a dit qu'il nous pensait adultes et responsables.

Dean sentit une colère sourde résonner en lui.

- Bobby s'est énervé…il lui a demandé s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait. Il lui a aussi dit que si quelqu'un était à blâmer dans toute cette histoire, c'était lui.

L'ainé échangea un regard avec son petit frère, qui paraissait vraiment gêné de jouer ainsi les rapporteurs, toutefois, Dean ne put que noter avec quelle exactitude Sam avait enregistré les paroles de John et Bobby…à croire que cette conversation lui avait trotté dans la tête pendant des jours après qu'elle ait eu lieu. Le jeune homme en parlait rarement, voir jamais, et il le mentionnait encore moins à voix haute, mais il avait presque toujours été en désaccord avec John sur sa vision du rôle de père…Et visiblement Bobby était de son avis.

- Allez, t'en fais pas pour ça Sammy…il ne va quand même pas le mettre à la porte…Peut-être le laisser dormir dans la voiture, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin !

Cette note de légèreté arracha de nouveau un faible sourire à son petit frère et l'ainé s'en félicita aussitôt. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un John maugréant qui effaça aussitôt toute trace d'innocence sur le visage du cadet qui replongea automatiquement dans son bouquin, sous les yeux tristes de Dean qui comprit que les efforts devraient également venir de John.


	12. Chez Bobby Singer

**Chez Bobby Singer…**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

Bobby Singer n'était pas du genre à aller proposer à son voisin en rémission, un plat tout préparé. Il n'était pas non plus le genre d'homme qui recevait ce genre de visite.

Bobby Singer ne se mêlait pas des affaires de ses voisins…Et ses voisins ne se mêlaient pas des siennes.

De toute façon, Bobby Singer n'avait pas de voisin…Pas dans les 5 km à la ronde. Il n'en souffrait pas, satisfait d'être ignoré et d'ignorer les aléas de la vie quotidienne des gens normaux.

Pourtant, et ce depuis quelques semaines, Bobby Singer regrettait cette solitude. Seul dans son immense maison poussiéreuse, le vieux chasseur passait le plus clair de son temps à broyer du noir, l'esprit torturé de milles et une questions…Des questions, mais aussi des regrets, de l'amertume, de la colère refoulée…La raison ? Oh, c'était très simple et ça tenait en deux mots : John Winchester !

Singer dû réprimer un frisson quand il se rappela bien involontairement le coup de fil d'un médecin inconnu qui l'appelait depuis une clinique de Los Angeles… « Vous êtes la famille la plus proche qu'on ait pu trouver »…Bobby avait alors sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement…Et ce fut encore pire quand ce docteur à la voix tremblante le pria de venir sous peu.

Il n'avait pas eu plus de détails, et ça l'avait achevé…Pourtant, un instinct qu'il ignorait avoir le poussa à se jeter hors de sa maison et de faire le chemin jusqu'en Californie d'une traite.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il avait appris…Et il eut l'impression que sa maison lui tombait dessus. John s'était pris une balle, Dean avait été sérieusement blessé tandis que Sam était toujours au bloc.

Même après avoir passé quelques jours avec John et l'ainé, Bobby n'avait pas vraiment su ce qui leur était arrivé…Ce qui savait ce résumait en une phrase, prononcée sombrement par Dean : « Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette forêt…un malade…il a tué tout le monde…Sam s'en est sorti de justesse ».

Singer avait bien vu que le sujet était sensible, aussi lorsqu'il avait interrogé John, sa réponse avait été presque aussi vague.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre…Sam est tombé sur un monstre dans cette forêt…

Bon…un monstre d'accord…mais quel genre ? S'était demandé le vieux chasseur. Il n'avait pas su…Et quand il avait revu Sam pour la première fois, il n'avait pas insisté, choqué par l'état catatonique du cadet. Son regard d'habitude plein de vie et si expressif s'était éteint…S'était comme si quelque part, Sam était mort.

John avait mentionné une certaine Billy qui était avec Sam, la seule survivante. Bobby avait bien cherché à la rencontrer, mais la jeune fille semblait presque aussi éteinte que le jeune Winchester, et quand Singer se faisait passer pour un journaliste, elle se renfermait en pleurant, suppliant qu'on la laisse tranquille.

John s'était énervé…Et Bobby n'avait pas compris sur le moment, avant d'entendre l'autre chasseur rejeter la faute sur ses fils. Singer, fidèle à son rôle d'ami, d'oncle de substitution, de mentor et de parrain avait essayé de lui remettre les idées en place, comprenant très bien que sous cette colère, John était en fait mort d'inquiétude pour son fils cadet qui ne se remettait pas.

Et puis une affaire avait requis son attention…Alors il était parti. Caleb était aussi son ami et il avait besoin d'aide. Toutefois, depuis qu'il était revenu, Bobby ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour les Winchester.

L'homme était en pleine lecture d'un de ses nombreux ouvrages poussiéreux qui ornaient sa bibliothèque quand son instinct de chasseur lui fit relever la tête. Intrigué, Bobby s'éloigna de son bureau pour aller se poster derrière le rideau de sa fenêtre, certain de ne pas pouvoir être vu, un fusil à la main.

Il aperçut deux voitures sombres qui s'engageaient sur le chemin menant vers sa casse…Il y avait un pick-up et une…Oh…Singer n'eut même pas besoin de chercher à reconnaître la marque de la voiture, il savait très bien que c'était l'Impala de Dean. Toutefois, la prudence était mère de sureté chez Bobby, aussi, c'est toujours armé que le vieil homme sortit sur le porche pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

Plus les voitures approchaient, plus Singer pouvait en noter les contours, et même les passagers. John était au volant de son tout terrain tandis que ses deux fils étaient dans la Chevrolet…Rien d'étonnant ! Pensa le vieil homme. Les autos finirent par se stopper devant sa maison, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière qui ne fit même pas cligner des yeux le chasseur.

Dean fut le premier à descendre, un soulagement certain sur le visage, et Bobby baissa presque aussitôt son fusil, trop heureux de revoir ce gosse. Oubliant les manières bourrues qui le caractérisaient tant, le chasseur l'accueillit avec une étreinte paternelle que le jeune homme lui rendit volontiers.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là. Avoua le vieil homme.

Dean s'écarta avec un léger sourire et fut presque aussitôt rejoint par John qui lui eut droit à une poignée de main et un regard sévère.

- John Winchester pourquoi tu ne t'es pas décidé à venir ici plus vite ?

- Je ne voulais pas attirer les soupçons de la police sur toi Bobby…

Ce dernier balaya l'argument d'une expression dédaigneuse avant de tourner la tête vers Sam, qui venait de s'extirper maladroitement de l'Impala, encombré par ses béquilles. Le plus jeune gratifia Singer d'un très discret sourire forcé qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer le chasseur.

- Sam…

- Salut Bobby.

Bobby gratifia le cadet de la même étreinte qu'il avait réservé à Dean, trop soulagé de les savoir enfin ici.

- Euh…Doucement Bobby…Marmona Sam.

Le vieil homme s'écarta en bégayant des excuses.

- Comment…comment tu te sens ?

Sam sembla hésiter un instant avant de murmurer doucement.

- ça va…j'ai…j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu.

Bobby ne dit rien, mais il sut aussitôt que Sam lui mentait…Du moins, en partie. Il le savait car il avait appris à lire dans les yeux de ce gamin…Ses yeux qui eux étaient une source d'information sur l'état mental du cadet…Et le léger tressaillement ainsi que le coup d'œil vers son frère avaient parlé pour lui. Pourtant, Singer choisit de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise dès son arrivée et approuva.

- Bien sûr…va, entre…Dean va t'aider. Pendant ce temps, John et moi on va ramener les armes à l'intérieur.

Dans un premier temps, la présence des Winchester chez lui avait rassuré Bobby. Le chasseur ne s'inquiétait plus de les savoir quelque part sur la route sans avoir la moindre idée du moment où il les reverrait, et d'autre part il était soulagé d'avoir les gamins près de lui, en sécurité. Pourtant, dans un second temps après le soulagement, vint l'angoisse. Ce n'était pas une angoisse au sens propre, mais un genre d'ambiance pesante qui s'était peu à peu répandue dans la maison. John allait de fenêtre en fenêtre sans même s'en rendre compte, le visage fermé, nettoyant ses armes entre deux allées et venues.

Cependant, Bobby choisit de ne pas le questionner ou de lui faire remarquer que lui et ses fils n'avaient rien à craindre ici. Il ne savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé en Californie, mais il était persuadé qu'il en apprendrait un peu plus au fur et à mesure du séjour des Winchester. Et justement, Singer s'éclipsa silencieusement du salon pour aller voir ce que trafiquait l'ainé dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? Lança-t-il d'un ton neutre pour lui demander comment il allait.

Dean, assis sur le plan de travail à côté du frigo continuait de grignoter innocemment les quelques restes de nourriture qu'il y avait trouvé.

- Mmh…'scuse-moi…'chavé un ptit creu !

Singer fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

- Je ne l'aurai pas terminé de toute façon.

- 'on ? 'as 'ord…'ché bon !

Cette réflexion purement « Deanesque » arracha un sourire au vieux chasseur qui s'installa sur la table de la cuisine, d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Moi ? Ben super ! Avoua Dean trop vite après avoir vidé sa bouche.

Bobby lui lança un faux regard sévère.

- Pas avec moi Dean. Quand je suis parti, tu sortais à peine de l'hôpital.

Comprenant sans doute qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la conversation, le jeune homme effaça involontairement le sourire de son visage, reprenant un air beaucoup plus grave et préoccupé.

- Je vais bien Bobby. Au final, ce n'était qu'une égratignure…une de plus.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence au cours duquel Singer observa le plus jeune avec un regard perçant, puis ce dernier finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je ne m'inquiéterai pas pour moi à ta place.

Le chasseur analysa aussitôt le changement de ton de l'ainé et laissa échapper une supposition qu'il savait pourtant évidente.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Sam pas vrai ?

Le silence du jeune homme suffit à lui répondre, et puis il fronça des sourcils, adoptant une expression presque las.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour Sam enfin ! Je m'inquiète aussi pour papa…il gère ça comme il le fait d'habitude, mais je vois bien qu'il s'en veut…Et il ne sait pas comment le dire à Sam…Et Sam lui ne peut pas le comprendre…

- En somme tu crains qu'ils ne finissent par s'éloigner…Conclut Bobby parfaitement neutre.

- Evidemment ! Quelques jours avant…Avant que toute cette histoire ne commence, papa et Sam se sont disputés…et ils en ont presque venu aux mains…J'ai même cru que John allait…

Dean se tut, revoyant sans doute la scène devant ses yeux.

- Si tu les avais vu Bobby…c'était comme si ils se haïssaient…Ils ne se sont pas reparlés ensuite…et maintenant Sam…

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet, profondément endormis sur le canapé. Bobby suivit son regard et attendit.

- Maintenant Sammy est différent…Et John ne sait pas comment agir avec lui. J'ai…j'ai peur que ça ne les éloigne pour de bon Bobby.

Ce dernier continua d'observer le cadet avant de tourner les yeux vers John qui avait soudain délaisser ses armes pour s'approcher de son fils. Singer resta silencieux, bien conscient que son ami n'avait pas noté ni son regard à lui, ni celui de son ainé. Déposant son revolver sur la table près de lui, John attrapa ensuite une couverture en laine qu'il déposa doucement sur son benjamin, avec une attitude plus paternelle que jamais. Même depuis la cuisine, Bobby pouvait distinguer la ride qui barrait le front de Sam dont les yeux s'agitaient sous leurs paupières, quelques paroles incompréhensibles sortaient parfois de sa bouche et le cadet tourna la tête d'un côté, en proie à un nouveau cauchemar.

John s'accroupit près de son fils en le secouant très doucement de manière à le tirer de ce mauvais rêve. Surpris par cet aspect protecteur que ni Singer ni Dean ne lui connaissaient, les deux chasseurs continuèrent de l'observer discrètement.

- Sam…Sammy…

Le plus jeune frissonna en ouvrant les yeux avec un léger sursaut. Il cilla plusieurs fois avant sans doute de se rendre compte de la présence de John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie, comme s'il était prêt à se lever pour quitter les lieux au plus vite.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar…

Sam ne dit rien, sans doute déjà à bout et cligna des yeux de nouveau, les traits tirés.

- Repose-toi un peu…Bobby et moi on s'occupe de tout. Finit par murmurer John en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils.

Celui-ci approuva en refermant les yeux, parfaitement incapable de lutter contre la fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis des semaines. Sans doute John avait-il fini par sentir des regards posés sur lui car à peine Sam rendormis, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Une fringale Dean ? Lança-t-il gentiment à son ainé.

Ce dernier approuva vaguement, continuant d'observer son petit frère.

- Il est épuisé. Constata simplement John.

- Il y a de quoi ! Répliqua Dean d'un ton modéré. Ca fait des semaines qu'il ne dort presque pas…Il fait des cauchemars sans arrêt…Je pense que je ne dormirai pas non plus à sa place.

Bobby approuva silencieusement avant de déclarer d'un ton rassurant.

- Il va pouvoir se reposer ici…Vous allez tous les trois pouvoir vous reposer. Jim est dans le coin je vais peut-être lui demander de passer.

- Je pense que ça ferai plaisir à Sam. Approuva Dean chaleureusement.

John avait également hoché la tête et Singer prit cela comme un consentement.

- Parfait ! En attendant, John et moi on va faire des tours de garde…va te reposer Dean…Et ne cherche même pas à discuter.

A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que l'ainé la referma, comprenant sans doute qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir le dernier mot. Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, choisissant instinctivement le confortable fauteuil dans le salon, qui lui offrait bien sûr la possibilité de garder un œil sur son petit frère, profondément endormis. L'ainé eut à peine le temps de s'installer confortablement que le sommeil le prit à son tour, laissant sa sécurité et celle de son cadet entre les mains de Bobby et de John qui s'étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, juste pour l'occasion !


	13. Round 2

**J'ai tellement de si gentils commentaires et d'encouragements que je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire,**

**Lilisurnatural, liliju, elisab et toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette fic.**

**Je viens de mettre un point final à cette histoire et c'est uniquement grâce à vous, car son écriture fut longue et difficile.**

**Donc voilà…merci encore mille fois chacune !**

* * *

><p><strong>Round 2 …<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit étonnement bien reposé. Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, le jeune homme supposa que Bobby ou son père s'étaient souciés qu'il n'attrape pas froid puisqu'il avait été recouvert d'une épaisse couverture en laine imprégnée par l'odeur du grenier. L'ainé s'étira paresseusement quand il sentit une présence.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda la voix bourrue, mais concernée de Singer.

Le jeune homme approuva vaguement, sans même prendre la peine de réprimer un bâillement.

- Où est Sam ?

- Il est monté il y a quelques heures, il avait besoin de dormir dans un lit…Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire pareil cette nuit !

Dean marmonna quelques paroles d'approbation avant de décréter qu'il avait besoin d'une douche. Le vieux chasseur se contenta simplement de lui signaler que la nuit avait été très calme et que personne ne semblait les avoir suivis jusqu'ici.

Ce fut un soulagement. Tout en montant les escaliers, Dean ne cessait de se dire qu'il était heureux que toute cette histoire soit terminée…Que John ait tué ce…cet homme en noir…A supposé qu'il ait été humain…Ni lui, ni son père n'en étaient sûrs…Et ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais.

En passant devant la chambre dans laquelle avait pris l'habitude de dormir son jeune frère, l'ainé ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil (histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui), la porte étant restée entre-ouverte. Il le vit, allongé sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, avec une immobilité qui laissait à supposer qu'il était endormi. Soulagé, Dean entra dans la salle de bain, bien décidé à oublier un instant tous leurs problèmes à travers un nuage humide de condensation.

S'appliquant à adopter une respiration aussi calme que possible, Sam s'était perdu dans la contemplation du mur, en proie à de nouvelles angoisses. La respiration courte, le jeune homme luttait pourtant contre ces souvenirs qui le hantaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il les revoyait…Il revoyait Julia…Julia qui s'était faite tuée en essayant de lui venir en aide…Julia qui était morte à sa place cette nuit-là…

- C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir ! Ne cessaient de répéter les images à moitié dévisagées de tous ceux qui étaient morts là-bas…

Parfois même, dans ses cauchemars, ils tendaient leurs bras décharnés vers lui, essayant de le faire tomber dans les abymes avec eux…

Sam frissonna, se méprisant pour avoir peur de la mort et ferma les yeux, avant de sentir honteusement une larme glisser du coin de son œil avant d'aller couler sur l'oreiller.

Dean se sentait bien plus léger et propre en sortant de la salle de bain, toutefois il n'était pas parvenu à se distancier de ses soucis, de ses souvenirs, ni de ses craintes. Il n'en parlait et n'en parlerait à personne, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il se repasse les images de ce qui s'était passé ce week-end là en boucle dans sa tête. La découverte de la disparition de son frère, les dires et les rumeurs concernant la forêt, la déclaration de cette vieille folle, la panique, l'humidité, le froid, les bois sombres, menaçants et étouffants, les campements désossés, les traces de fuite, le sang, la pauvre Billy, la peur, la caverne, l'odeur, l'obscurité, l'Homme en noir, Sam…

Le jeune homme se surprit lui-même à frissonner, soudain conscient qu'il venait de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de sa soudaine pâleur, Dean réprima ses propres angoisses en entendant son petit frère réprimer un sanglot. Bien que touché, le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi lui dire, de peur de le vexer ou même de le surprendre.

- Hey…Lança-t-il instinctivement depuis le pas de la porte.

Il entendit Sam renifler avant de lui répondre d'un ton étouffé.

- 'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

Peu désireux de le mettre mal à l'aise, Dean demanda avec innocence.

- ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, que son frère se décide de nouveau à parler…Il s'attendait déjà à un renfermement et à ce que Sam lui demande de rester seul, pourtant, contre toute attente, le plus jeune se repoussa maladroitement du matelas en murmurant.

- Ouai…ouai, je veux bien que tu m'aides à me lever.

Dean se précipita, trop heureux de le voir enfin sortir de son mutisme, même si ce n'était qu'un premier tout petit pas, ça restait un pas quand même !

- Doucement. Souffla le plus âgé en entendant son benjamin pousser un soupir de douleur après avoir fait un geste maladroit.

Assis sur le lit, Sam avait ramené une main sur sa cicatrice en grimaçant tandis que Dean s'était emparé de ces béquilles.

- Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement.

- Non. Lui mentit son cadet encore plus bêtement.

Dean lui lança un regard sévère qui fit soupirer le plus jeune.

- Oui…

Et quoi de plus normal après tout ? Il s'était fait poignardé…transpercé même par une machette… Rares étaient ceux qui s'en étaient sortis.

- Tes antalgiques sont en bas…

D'habitude, Sam pestait, vociférait, tapait du pied ( enfin, façon de parler) pour ne pas les prendre…Pourtant cette fois, il se contenta d'approuver docilement ce qui eut pour effet d'assombrir un peu plus l'esprit et le visage de Dean, conscient que la douleur devait être à la limite du supportable, voir même au-delà.

- Allez viens, je vais t'aider. Souffla-t-il en le soutenant pour le remettre debout, imaginant le mal qu'il aurait à le faire tout seul.

Une fois Sam sur ses deux jambes, (opération pénible pour le dos de son ainé qui était de plus en plus complexé par la taille que commençait à atteindre celui qui devait, normalement, être son _petit_ frère ), Dean lui remit ses béquilles, l'escortant hors de la chambre et dans le couloir, attentif aux moindres de ses mouvements.

Arrivé en haut des marches, Sam ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, déjà fatigué des quelques mètres qu'il avait parcourût.

- Viens on y va doucement. L'encouragea toujours Dean qui descendit en premier devant lui.

Il leur fallut en tout et pour tout près de cinq minutes pour descendre les escaliers, Sam n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude avec ses béquilles et sa blessure ne lui permettait pas de faire une telle gymnastique. Le corps complètement endoloris, le plus jeune fronça des sourcils, seul moyen pour lui en ce moment d'exprimer son mal. Son frère le précéda pour entrer dans la cuisine et fut surpris d'y trouver leur père, debout devant la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main.

- Où est Bobby ? Demanda Dean, légèrement inquiet de savoir que son père et son frère allaient rester dans la même pièce.

- Il est parti en ville ce matin pour faire une course. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Le regard de John s'attarda alors sur Sam, qui semblait hésiter à entrer dans la cuisine. Pourtant, comme pour l'encourager, son ainé s'écarta de son chemin, non sans rester attentif à l'échange qui allait suivre.

- Sam.

- 'Pa.

- Je suis content de te voir debout.

Tout cela sonnait si officiel que Dean eut envie de soupirer, pourtant, il préféra s'en abstenir, continuant d'attendre. John lança alors, ce qui aurait dû être une plaisanterie.

- Tu es descendu pour t'entrainer ?

L'ainé vit son petit frère serrer des dents avant de se déplacer péniblement vers la chaise la plus proche.

- Compte pas sur moi.

Apparemment surpris, et légèrement vexé, son père reprit d'un ton neutre.

- Pourtant il faudra bien t'y remettre Sammy. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai le choix…on a toujours le choix. Répliqua le plus jeune très calmement.

Il y eut un instant de silence au cours duquel John sembla analyser les propos de son cadet, et Dean rester le plus impassible possible.

- Tu n'y penses quand même pas Sam ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi je voudrais continuer hein ? Dis-moi !

- Parce que tu es un Winchester ! S'écria John en se levant.

Le plus âgé des frères ferma les yeux en soupirant…Le match John VS Sam était lancé !

Le benjamin, le visage plus las que jamais s'expliqua d'une voix teintée par une fatigue générale.

- Je n'en peux plus papa…je n'en peux plus de courir le pays…de ces motels à répétition…De ses chasses…De ces monstres. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie…

- Mais enfin Sam, cette vie c'est la nôtre ! C'est la mienne, c'est celle de ton frère ! C'est la tienne !

Sam observa son frère un instant avant de tourner son regard vers John, continuant d'un calme toujours aussi surprenant.

- Tu te trompes.. C'est pas ma vie…C'est pas la vie que je veux…

Touché là où ça faisait mal, son père l'observa d'un regard un brin moqueur, avant de lui demander, les bras croisés.

- Alors vas-y Sam…Dis-moi de quelle vie tu rêves !

- Je n'en peux plus de tout ça papa ! Je ne veux plus chasser ! Je veux une vie normale…je veux…je veux une vraie maison…je veux pouvoir donner mon véritable nom…je veux aller à l'université…

- ça suffit Sam ! Trancha soudain John qui était devenu tout blanc.

Le plus jeune, légèrement ébranlé, l'observa en clignant des yeux un instant avant de murmurer.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher éternellement.

Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux de son père dont le visage se blinda aussitôt, affichant une expression encore plus sévère.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras à l'université Sam ? Oh oui attends…tu feras des études supérieures pour nous prouver à ton frère et moi que tu es de loin le plus intelligent de nous.

- Je n'ai jamais dit…

- Tu t'installeras dans un petit appartement trop cher pour toi, tu cumuleras les jobs pour le payer et tu étudieras la nuit…Très bien ! Et tu sais ce que tu feras ensuite Sam ? Tu te feras tuer…Oui parfaitement…Reprit John en notant le changement d'expression de son cadet. Tu auras passé tellement de temps à travailler que tu te seras ramolli…Adieu les réflexes enseignés par ton idiot de père…et un soir en rentrant chez toi, et bien tu te feras surprendre par un fantôme…Ou un démon qui sait ? Il te surprendrait dans une ruelle et il t'étriperait…

- Arrêtes…

- Et attends…imagine que ce soit pire que ça Sam…imagine un peu que ce ne soit pas une créature de l'Enfer qui t'ai…Imagine que ce soit quelque chose comme dans cette forêt…

Le cadet ne lâcha pas son père des yeux, malgré les larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

- ça suffit ! Avertit la voix forte de Dean.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu feras Sam ? Reprit John. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si ça arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton frère et moi ferons ? Rien…et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on sera trop loin pour te protéger…Tu mourras, tout seul…et peut-être même que tu revivras le cauchemar que tu viens de vivre…

- ça suffit papa ! Cria Dean qui s'avança vers lui pour le repousser.

Malgré tout, John se dégagea et se mit à crier en pointant son index vers son plus jeune fils.

- Tu veux vraiment que ça se termine comme ça Sam ? Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! Tes amis sont morts ! Ils sont tous morts et tu n'as rien pu faire pour eux ! Comment tu feras si tu laisses tomber la chasse hein ? Comment tu les sauveras Sam ?

Bien que comprenant la crainte non verbalisée de son père, Dean n'était absolument pas d'accord avec sa façon de la faire ressortir, aussi trop conscient de tout le mal qu'il venait de faire à son jeune frère, l'ainé repoussa son père beaucoup plus brutalement, l'éloignant de Sam au maximum.

- ça suffit maintenant, la ferme !

D'abord choqué, John observa son ainé avant que la colère de s'inscrive dans ses yeux.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Dean ! Je parle à ton frère ! Sam regarde-moi ! Relève la tête et regarde-moi !

- T'es qu'un connard…Souffla soudain le plus jeune d'une voix brisée.

- Je t'interdis de me manquer de respect tu m'entends ? Vociféra le chasseur qui tenta de se précipiter vers son cadet.

Dean lui barra aussitôt la route, et se fit repoussé sur le côté. Le jeune homme s'écrasa contre le plan de travail et se retrouva légèrement engourdis par une douleur sourde qui se propageait le long de son dos. John en avait profité pour rattraper son benjamin et le pousser contre le mur.

- Nous abandonner signerait ton arrêt de mort ! Cria-t-il, le visage presque collé au sien. Tu dois continuer et te battre Sam !

- Lâche-moi !

- Tes amis ont été tué Sam ! Je pensais que ça t'aurais permis de comprendre qu'il n'y a qu'en étant un chasseur aguerris que tu pourras en sauver le maximum !

Dean s'apprêta à se ruer sur son père quand, à sa grande surprise, ce fut son frère qui le repoussa de toutes ses forces en hurlant, hors de lui.

- Tu ne les as pas sauvé non plus !

Apparemment tout aussi surpris que son fils ainé, John se retrouva déséquilibré et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, choqué par les paroles de son cadet.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant un moment…un long, très long moment…Finalement, le visage baigné de larmes de chagrin et de rage, Sam reprit en s'en prenant directement à son père.

- Tu veux que je devienne comme toi ! Tu veux que je devienne ce chasseur aguerri que tu penses être ? Mais tu ne les as pas sauvé non plus papa !

John resta silencieux, comme s'il accusait ce que Sam lui disait…C'était maintenant au tour de ce dernier de pointer son index vers lui en criant.

- Tu ne les as pas sauvé ! Tim…Lindsey…Daniel..James…Julia…Tu ne les as pas sauvé papa ! Et moi non plus tu ne m'as pas sauvé !

- Sammy…Marmonna son père d'une voix redevenue très faible.

Ne cherchant même plus à cacher ses larmes, Sam continua, à bout de forces.

- Si tu étais un si bon chasseur tu aurais su ! Tu aurais su qu'il y avait quelque chose là-bas ! Tu aurais su ! Mais tu n'as rien fait…Je pensais que tu viendrais papa…j'espérais…Mais tu n'es pas venu…c'est toi qui m'a abandonné.

John se laissa tomber sur une chaise, comme s'il venait de se prendre un upercut qui venait de lui couper le souffle. Dean quant à lui hésitait entre ne rien dire et demander à son frère de s'assoir à son tour. Au lieu de ça, Sam tourna les talons et s'éclipsa en silence, sans doute dans l'intention de retourner se morfondre dans le salon à l'écart.

- Ne croyez surtout pas que je vais faire ça tous les jours ! Grogna soudain la voix de Bobby.

Le vieil homme, les bras chargés de sacs, entra dans la cuisine et resta un moment à observer les Winchester, surpris.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?


	14. Absence

**Absence**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

Le reste de la journée fut calme, trop calme au goût de Dean qui avait passé son temps à essayer de contenir sa colère et sa rancœur envers son père. Les mots de Sam, bien que destinés à John, l'avaient profondément ébranlé… « Tu ne m'as pas sauvé…tu n'étais pas là »…Non…non leur père n'avait pas été là…Mais lui non plus.

Le jeune homme était sorti prendre l'air quelques heures en compagnie de Russel, le rottweiller de Bobby. Quand il était revenu, John était toujours dans le bureau, le nez plongé dans son journal, le visage fermé et sans doute l'esprit presque aussi préoccupé que son fils ainé. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas les états d'âmes de son père qui l'intéressaient, non…il était plutôt inquiet pour son frère. Ne le trouvant pas au rez-de chaussée, Dean monta les escaliers, se demandant bien comment Sam avait pu monter sans que personne ne le voit.

Mais Sam n'était pas non plus à l'étage…Cette fois, la panique commença à gagner le jeune homme.

- Bobby ? Bobby ! Appela-t-il comme un perdu en redescendant les marches en courant.

- Quoi ? Grogna l'autre.

- Où est Sam ?

Le vieux chasseur haussa des épaules.

- Je pensais qu'il était en haut…

- Ben il n'y est pas ! Répliqua le jeune homme en refaisant le tour des pièces au rez de chaussée.

- Sam !

Intrigué par le vacarme, John émergea du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sam n'est plus dans la maison. Expliqua Bobby dont la panique commençait également à transparaître sur son visage.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, Dean se précipita à l'extérieur, une arme à la main. Il s'apprêta à crier le nom de son frère lorsqu'il l'aperçu, dans le garage, appuyé contre la carcasse d'une vieille jaguar.

- Sam !

L'ainé se mit à courir vers lui et le rejoignit en quelques ne manquant pas de constater au passage qu'il paraissait complètement désorienté.

- Mais nom de Dieu Sam ! ça ne va pas de me foutre une trouille pareille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

La démarche peu sûre, le plus jeune trébucha maladroitement en marmonnant.

- Il…il était là…il l'a tué…et il a pris son corps…

Le cœur serré, Dean s'approcha doucement de son cadet.

- Calme-toi Sammy…tu as fait un cauchemar…

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le soutint en le rassurant.

- Allez viens p'tit frère, je te ramène…

Le regard perdu, Sam chercha autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose…Quelque chose qui aurait dû être là.

Le lendemain, John et Dean continuaient de s'éviter tandis que Bobby essayait de jouer les tampons entre les deux. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, l'ainé en avait assez d'essayer de comprendre les erreurs et les gaffes de père. Pour le moment, il y avait deux choses qui comptaient à ses yeux : que tous les trois reprennent des forces, et que Sam puisse enfin tourner la page de Big Bear Lake.

Depuis son cauchemar de la vieille, le plus jeune semblait étrangement calme, presque indifférent. John avait bien tenté de lui parler une ou deux fois, mais le cadet n'avait même pas daigné réagir. Ce nouveau changement d'attitude avait surpris son frère, qui, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire, avait espéré que la réponse vienne du père Jim, qui devait arriver dans la journée.

Dean passa près du bureau de Bobby et remarqua aussitôt qu'il était occupé à rassembler divers éléments pour une future enquête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea le jeune sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- Etrange. Répliqua le vieux chasseur sans relever le nez des coupures de journaux. Plusieurs cas de disparitions…des signes de lutte, des traces de sang…beaucoup de sang…Mais pas de corps, rien…

- Un point commun entre les victimes ? Demanda John depuis le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce.

- Aucun…ils n'habitaient même pas dans le même état…

Dean n'en su pas davantage, et il s'en moquait de toute façon…Des disparitions, des meurtres, c'était le genre d'affaire dont il ne souhaitait pas s'occuper maintenant. Pour le moment, il préférait aller voir son frère.

Sam était assis sous le porche, installé dans un fauteuil en bois, une couverture sur les genoux, le regard fixe et perdu au loin. Dean se manifesta doucement.

- Hey…

Le plus jeune resta silencieux, ce qui inquiéta légèrement son grand frère qui tourna la tête un instant vers l'objet de son attention. Mais il n'y avait rien…Rien à part la route au loin, et les arbres la jonchant.

- Tu n'as pas froid ici ?

Il attendit quelques instants que son cadet ne murmure quelque chose, n'importe quoi, au lieu de ça, Sam resta impassible, sans bouger, sans rien dire.

- Le père Jim va bientôt arriver…Sam ?

* * *

><p>La porte était fermée…Il était sûr de l'avoir refermé derrière lui, même s'il était monté en catastrophe. Tant pis, il n'irait pas vérifier…<em>Il<em> devait déjà être entré… Le shérif Finnigan, 20 ans de service n'avait jamais vu ça…L'horreur l'avait déjà saisie lorsqu'il avait aperçu le cadavre de Mme Carlson, mais ce n'était que le début du cauchemar…Dehors, un orage s'était abattu sur leur ville sans même avoir été annoncé par la météo. La maison, l'immense et vieille demeure de la défunte avait soudain été plongée dans le noir. Le policier, bien que surpris, avait alors sortit sa lampe torche, continuant de chercher des indices…Sauf que ces vingt et fidèles années de service dans la police ne l'avaient pas préparées à ça…le rayon lumineux de sa lampe entra alors un bref instant en contact avec une forme sombre qui se faufila derrière un fauteuil. Le shérif s'en approcha prudemment, certain d'avoir confié tous les chats de Mme Carlson aux voisins.

- Petit, petit petit…

Il fit un petit bond sur le côté, prêt à surprendre l'animal clandestin, mais il n'y avait rien. Comprenant qu'il avait affaire à un petit fuyard, Finnigan entama un tour sur lui-même…Soudain, il se trouva face à…une chose…une chose qu'il ne sut pas décrire sur l'instant. Poussant un cri de terreur, le policier se rua hors du salon, refermant brutalement la porte derrière lui avant de s'enfuir bêtement à l'étage où il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le souffle court, le shérif se redessina le visage qu'il avait vu en bas, et qui devait très certainement être en train de monter les escaliers…un homme…oui, il ressemblait à un homme…Sauf que ces yeux étaient…étaient rouges sang et qu'il…oui, qu'il avait des crocs…Des canines immenses…

Comme il n'entendait plus rien, Finnigan hésita à entre-ouvrir la porte. Il prit la poignée dans sa main et colla son oreille contre elle. Soudain, une voix, tout sauf humaine se mit à chantonner, mais pas depuis l'extérieur…elle était à l'intérieur, enfermée avec lui…

- Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes…

Il y eu un cri…un seul hurlement qui déchira une nouvelle fois le calme de la nuit, et tout redevint silencieux.


	15. Deux nouveaux

**J-2 ! ( à défaut des J2^^)….oui je sais, le jeu de mot était nul…Petite digression pour dire à toutes celles et ceux qui viennent ce we que j'ai hâte de vous rencontrer !**

**Ensuite…pardonnez mon « Russel » pour parler de « Rumseld » dans le chapitre précédant ( la correction automatique est parfois une plaie !)**

**Et bien sûr, encore un énième merci à lilisurnatural, liliju et elisab ( et ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire)…**

**La suite sans plus attendre ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Deux nouveaux…<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud, Mai 2000**

- Hey Sam tu m'entend ? Insista Dean qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la non-réaction de son frère.

Cependant, contre toute attente, ce dernier tressaillit à cause d'un coup de vent un peu plus frais que les autres. Il cligna des yeux et observa son ainé comme s'il était surpris de le trouver là.

- Ils sont morts…Murmura-t-il soudain.

Pour Dean, il était évident que son frère avait fait un nouveau cauchemar et qu'il s'était encore rappelé de ses amis, tués dans cette forêt.

- Sammy…Soupira-t-il presque avec lassitude. Ce n'était pas ta faute…

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux sans vraiment l'observer et répéta.

- Il les attendait…D'abord elle…Et puis lui…

- Sam…

- C'était un piège…

- ça suffit ! ça suffit Sam s'il te plait ! S'énerva Dean qui leva la voix.

Surpris, son cadet lui lança un regard de « Sammy-mal-aimé », mais son grand frère ne céda pas.

- Arrête de ressasser tout ça ! Il est temps que tu essais de tourner la page bon sang !

Le benjamin cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas avant que son regard ne soit attiré par l'arrivée d'une voiture. Dean se releva aussitôt, les sourcils froncés, essayant d'identifier leur visiteur. C'était un tout-terrain sombre, qui ne ressemblait en rien à la voiture qu'avait l'habitude de conduire le père Jim. Ne sachant pas trop à qui ils allaient avoir affaire, l'ainé vérifia que son arme était bien chargée et se posta en haut des marches avant d'ordonner à son frère.

- Va prévenir Bobby.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, sans doute peu enclin à participer à une éventuelle bagarre…De toute façon, il n'était pas en état.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Singer et John pour le rejoindre sur le porche, tous les deux armés.

- Ce n'est pas Jim. Souffla l'ainé sous le coup de l'évidence.

Son père observa la voiture avec un peu plus d'insistance avant de confirmer :

- Je ne vois pas Caleb non plus…

Le 4x4 se stoppa finalement, laissant deux hommes en sortir. A leur allure, Dean pouvait facilement supposer qu'il s'agissait de deux chasseurs. Ils semblaient assez jeunes, peut-être avaient-ils son âge ou étaient-ils légèrement plus âgés…Leurs traits ne laissaient pas supposer de liens de parenté, aussi, le jeune homme pencha plutôt pour deux collègues, deux cousins, ou deux amis.

- Jake ? Paul ? Surpris, Dean se tourna vers Bobby qui venait d'abaisser son arme. John demanda d'un ton abrupt :

- Tu les connais ?

- Salut Bobby ! S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de bosser sur quelques affaires avec eux. Approuva Singer qui alla saluer les jeunes chasseurs.

Dean et son père, restés en retrait, échangèrent un regard méfiant jusqu'à ce que John murmure :

- ça commence à faire un peu auberge tu ne penses pas ?

L'ainé approuva en silence avant de remarquer la présence d'une troisième personne, qui venait de sortir par la porte arrière du tout-terrain.

- Jim !

Le prêtre s'avança vers lui avec un demi-sourire, à la fois ravi et sérieux.

- Dean.

Soulagé de le savoir ici, l'ainé lui serra la main chaleureusement, oubliant d'aller se présenter aux deux inconnus.

- Merci d'être venu. Murmura le jeune homme.

Jim approuva d'un simple regard.

- C'est normal voyons… John ! Salua-t-il en se tournant vers le père des Winchester.

- Jim…je suis content de te savoir ici.

- A vrai dire je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement…il s'est passé des choses étranges ces derniers jours.

- Ah oui ?

Dean ne voulait pas en écouter d'avantage, aussi, il rejoignit Bobby et se présenta très brièvement aux deux autres chasseurs.

- Dean Winchester .

- Jake Flint. Répondit le plus petit des deux, brun, le visage sombre et la corpulence légèrement trapue, ressemblant de ce fait à un petit bouledogue bodybuildé.

L'ainé lui serra la main avant de se tourner vers l'autre.

- Paul Doyle .

A l'inverse, celui-ci avait tout des fils à papa que Dean détestait tant. D'allure élancée, il était blond, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés avec une petite raie sur le côté droit du crâne. Il sourit poliment à l'ainé qui eut l'impression de se trouver en face d'un acteur de publicité pour dentifrice.

- Vous êtes chasseurs ? Demanda le jeune Winchester, un peu curieux, et surtout, un peu surpris.

- Ouai…on a déjà travaillé sur plusieurs affaires avec Jim, Caleb ou Bobby…On est tombé sur le prêtre au Lac Sharpe…on était sur le même job.

- Ah… Approuva simplement Dean qui prit aussitôt congé, ne souhaitant pas non plus en apprendre d'avantage sur une autre chasse.

S'éloignant des deux acolytes, le jeune homme passa à côté de Bobby, de Jim et de John et entra en premier dans la maison, bientôt suivit par les autres chasseurs.

Sam se plaisait à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas sociable…Et Dean commençait à penser qu'il avait entièrement raison. Assis dans un coin, occupé à nettoyer ses armes distraitement, le jeune homme ne cessait de lancer des regards méfiants à ceux qu'il considérait comme des intrus. Jake, Paul, Bobby et John avaient longuement discuté de cette fameuse affaire qui avait attiré leur attention…Et d'après ce que Dean avait pu entendre, il ne s'agissait que de disparitions inexpliquées. L'ainé avait reporté son attention sur son arme, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser à l'Homme en noir…Lui qui avait été responsable de tellement de disparitions, de tellement de morts non élucidées. Finalement, les chasseurs avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace de l'auteur de ses disparitions…un fantôme…un simple fantôme ! Se vanta Paul avec son sourire _fraicheur plus_. Dean roula des yeux, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le groupe se décida enfin à se dissoudre. Toutefois, son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit Jake geindre auprès de Bobby.

- On a plus un rond…tu veux bien qu'on reste ici quelques jours, le temps de se refaire ?

Evidemment, Singer avait accepté…Et pendant quelques minutes, Dean maudit la générosité de son ami.

Toute la journée, le jeune homme parvint à éviter les deux autres chasseurs, ne souhaitant pas engager la moindre conversation avec eux. Il n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de discuter avec le père Jim car celui-ci s'était entretenu avec Bobby pendant plusieurs heures à l'écart. Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après-midi que le prêtre s'approcha du jeune homme, alors occupé en salle d'entrainement en sous-sol.

- Je savais que je te trouverai là. Se vanta inutilement Jim.

Poursuivant ses exercices, Dean bredouilla entre deux respirations.

- J'ai besoin de m'entrainer. 'Faut que je retrouve mes réflexes.

L'autre chasseur approuva d'un hochement de tête en prenant un instant le temps de l'observer.

- T'as l'air assez en forme ! Le complimenta-t-il.

Dean se laissa tomber de la barre asymétrique à laquelle il s'était suspendu, et retomba avec agilité sur ses deux jambes, à peine essoufflé.

- Vous êtes allé voir mon frère ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

Car oui, la vérité était que le jeune homme n'attendait pas de son ami qu'il vienne s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait aider son cadet. Sam et le père Jim s'étaient toujours bien entendu, le prêtre avait d'ailleurs été l'un des rares à comprendre le benjamin de l'équipe et à sa connaissance, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés.

L'homme d'église approuva avec une moue peu convaincue.

- Je réessaierai un peu plus tard…Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Repensant à l'état catatonique de son petit frère en ce début d'après-midi, Dean hocha la tête.

- Il n'est pas très bien aujourd'hui…J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans.

- Sans doute. Répliqua Jim d'un air pensif qui intrigua l'ainé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le chasseur haussa des épaules avant de faire un pas vers le jeune homme.

- J'en sais rien…Que s'est-il passé exactement dans cette forêt Dean ?

Ce dernier revit aussitôt l'image qui le hantait dans tous ses cauchemars, la vision de son jeune frère, émergeant depuis un couloir sombre et malodorant, le visage transformé, presque méconnaissable après ces deux jours de pure horreur. Réprimant un frisson, Dean répondit d'un ton morne.

- John a récupéré le témoignage de Billy…C'est la seule rescapée avec Sammy.

Jim dû comprendre que c'était trop dur pour lui de se remémorer le rapport de police, aussi il se contenta de dire qu'il irait le consulter.

- Vous avez gardé contact avec cette jeune fille, Billy ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Non…Elle n'a pas été gravement blessée comme Sammy ou papa, elle a pu sortir de l'hôpital plus tôt…Papa m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de retourner la voir quelques jours après…

- Comment était-elle ?

Le jeune homme soupira, ne regrettant pas de n'avoir pas vu par lui-même.

- Brisée…C'est ce que ses parents ont dit…Il paraît qu'elle ne voulait plus rester seule, qu'elle pleurait tout le temps sa meilleure amie, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas morte. D'après papa, ses parents ont décidé de partir s'installer quelque part en Europe.

- Un nouveau départ donc. Conclut Jim pensivement. C'est logique…

Incapable de retenir sa question, Dean demanda :

- Sam va s'en remettre ?

- J'en sais rien. Avoua le prêtre.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ce genre de réponse fort peu rassurante.

- Mais…

- Ce que je veux dire Dean, c'est que ton frère s'est retrouvé confronté à quelque chose d'inattendu auquel il n'était absolument pas préparé…

- Ce taré en aurait fait voir à plus d'un chasseur !

- Je ne parlais pas de ce malade. Reprit Jim très calmement. Certes Sam a dû affronter un psychopathe dans cette forêt…Mais il s'est aussi retrouvé confronté à lui-même. Au chasseur qu'il est devenu. Aux responsabilités que doit avoir un chasseur.

Dean secoua la tête, ne voyant pas exactement où le prêtre voulait en venir.

- Sam a toujours été chasseur !

- Evidemment…Ton frère chasse depuis qu'il a quoi ? Huit, peut-être neuf ans…Et quel âge a-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Dix –sept ans…Il a eu dix-sept ans quelques jours avant de partir à LA.

Jim lui lança un regard grave.

- Dix-sept ans…Ton père, qui a quand même plus d'expérience, s'est fait tirer dessus. Et bon nombres de chasseurs se seraient fait avoir aussi. Et ton petit frère de dix-sept ans a dû prendre en charge le sauvetage de tout un groupe de personne, les mettre à l'abri, les rassurer, les protéger contre quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et contre lequel il n'était pas en mesure de lutter. Est-ce que tu imagines Dean…tu imagines ce qui a dû se passer dans sa tête lorsqu'il a compris ça ? Lorsqu'il a vu qu'il commençait à tous les perdre les uns après les autres, et que finalement, il a su, que lui-même allait faire partis des victimes…Est-ce que tu peux essayer d'imaginer un instant ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête à ce moment ? Sam a vu…il a compris qu'il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour tous les sauver…

Alors est-ce que ton frère pourra s'en remettre ? Physiquement, oui…Est-ce qu'il pourra retourner chasser ? Je n'en sais rien.

Jim resta alors silencieux, observant Dean comme pour s'assurer que celui-ci prenait pleinement conscience de ses paroles. Et c'était le cas, le jeune homme était resté pensif, et arriva à la triste et dure conclusion que son frère lui criait de façon détournée depuis le début.

- Il se déteste.

- Sûrement. Approuva Jim. Connaissant Sam c'est sûrement le cas.

- Il pense que papa a honte de lui…Qu'il l'a déçu.

- Qu'il vous a déçu Dean. Rectifia le prêtre. A ses yeux ton estime ou celle de votre père compte tout autant.

Le jeune homme s'éverva bien malgré lui.

- Mais il ne m'a pas déçu ! Si Billy est en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui…Et il est en vie lui aussi…c'est ça le plus important pour moi. Avoua Dean à demi-voix.

- Je sais. Approuva Jim. Mais ça, Sam n'est pas encore capable de l'entendre. Pour l'instant, c'est sa propre image qu'il doit affronter…C'est le poids de ce qu'il s'est passé…De ce qu'il a fait.

- Combien de temps ça prendra ? Demanda Dean, presque désespéré.

- J'en sais rien…là-dessus je n'ai pas de réponse.

Parler avec le père Jim avait au moins eu pour effet d'atténuer la migraine de Dean, qui commençait à apparaître ces derniers jours lorsqu'il se faisait trop de souci pour son frère. Là au moins, il savait que le prêtre pourrait l'aider à lui redonner goût à la vie, car quelque part, il s'agissait bien de cela. John et Bobby n'étaient pas très doués…John ne l'était pas avec Sam et Bobby lui, ne l'était pas avec les émotions et les paroles rassurantes…Jim et lui se partageraient le boulot, ne doutant pas sur le fait que Singer et John aient également à cœur le recouvrement du cadet.

Ignorant toujours avec soin Jake et Paul, le prêtre et lui décidèrent d'aller s'enquérir de l'état de Sam, resté prostré à l'étage depuis trop longtemps au goût de Dean.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de le chercher car il n'avait pas bougé, allongé sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte, il était immobile, en position de chien de fusil.

- Sammy ? Appela aussitôt son grand frère qui s'inquiétait de cette soudaine rechute.

Tous les deux s'approchèrent et contournèrent le lit pour mieux voir son visage. Comme Dean s'y était attendu, il dormait, et pour une fois, il semblait dormir paisiblement.

L'ainé se tourna vers le prêtre qui dû comprendre son geste car il lui fit signe de sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Dean avoua, un brin soulagé…

- ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu dormir si calmement.

- Laissons-le se reposer.

- Allons inspecter les alentours, juste histoire d'être sûr. Proposa la voix de John.

Légèrement intrigué, Dean lui lança un vague coup d'œil avant de comprendre qu'il parlait sans doute d'un tour de garde. Très peu pour lui, il préférait rester ici et garder un œil sur son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John et Bobby étaient partis pour effectuer leur tour de garde, les visages fermés et soucieux. Leur départ plongea la maison dans un nouveau silence pesant. Ce calme ne fut perturbé que par Jim qui annonça d'une voix joyeuse qu'il avait préparé un repas. Jake et Paul furent les premiers à se précipiter dans le salon, sous le regard exaspéré de Dean qui prit tout de même le temps de demander au prêtre, un peu à l'écart.

- Il y a un truc que je devrais savoir ?

- A propos de quoi ? Répondit Jim distraitement en débouchant une bouteille de vin.

- John et Bobby ont l'air inquiet…

Toutefois, Dean n'eut pas l'occasion d'avoir sa réponse car son ami leva la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Sam !

L'ainé oublia bien vite sa question et reporta son attention sur son petit frère, qui finissait de descendre péniblement les dernières marches avec ses béquilles. Inconsciemment sans doute, Dean et Jim s'approchèrent pour l'aider, mais le cadet se contenta de leur sourire gentiment.

- ça va, ça va…

Apparemment, vu l'expression sur son visage, descendre seul cet escalier était un défis personnel qu'avait dû se lancer Sam en se réveillant tout à l'heure, aussi, son ainé pu noter la satisfaction sur ses traits lorsqu'il parvint à descendre de la toute dernière marche, sans aide, et sans encombre.

- Sam ! Je suis tellement content de te voir mon grand ! Avoua sincèrement Jim, tel un professeur qui retrouverait un ancien élève particulièrement brillant.

N'étant plus trop habitué à sourire, le plus jeune se contenta de répondre gentiment,

- C'est bien que vous soyez là.

Jim posa une main amicale sur la joue du benjamin, observant plus attentivement ses traits.

- Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Il paraît.

Imaginant son inconfort à rester debout, Dean se permit de mettre fin aux retrouvailles en accordant une brève tape sur le bras de son frère.

- Viens te mettre à table.

L'adolescent suivit son ainé jusque dans le salon, continuant de refuser la moindre aide. En entrant dans la pièce, Dean dû s'empêcher de soupirer…il en était venu à oublier Jacob et Pierre…euh…Jake et Paul ! Sur les pas de son ainé, Sam s'arrêta, surpris.

- Salut ! Dit bêtement Pasquier…Paul plutôt… Moi c'est Paul ! Et lui Jake.

Le plus jeune lança un bref regard à son ainé qui fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire, tellement l'expression sur le visage de son frère s'y prêtait. En fait, il se serait retrouvé face à un duo de cacahuètes habillés en hawaïennes en train de faire la danse du ventre qu'il aurait fait la même tête.

- Jake et Paul sont chasseurs. Expliqua Jim. Ils vont rester un peu, le temps de…

- Oh ça ne sera l'histoire que de quelques jours ! Promit l'un d'entre eux.

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête avant de venir s'assoir sur une chaise, aussitôt imité par son frère et par Jim.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda soudain Paul.


	16. Un père à terre, un fils héros

**Un père à terre, un fils héros**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

L'inconfort de Sam était flagrant, même pour deux crétins comme Paul et Jake qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards idiots. Le cadet du groupe touchait à peine à son assiette, si bien qu'il finit par s'attirer les remontrances du père Jim. Mais l'adolescent n'était visiblement pas d'humeur, aussi, il finit par bredouiller qu'il préférait sortir de table et quitta la pièce. Son frère ainé le suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Jim, qui affichait un air déçu.

- Il est bizarre non ? Demanda gaiement Jake.

Dean se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir tandis que le prêtre lança d'un ton tranchant :

- Jake, j'ai une suggestion à te faire...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…Ferme-là.

L'ainé s'apprêta à partir à la suite de son frère, mais son ami l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- J'y vais.

Le prêtre se leva et quitta la salle à manger pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, alors plongée dans le noir. Pour une raison que Dean ne parvenait pas à comprendre, Sam avait tendance ces derniers temps à trouver refuge dans ce genre d'endroits peu éclairés…Le contraire aurait été plus logique.

Le jeune homme eu bien du mal à détacher son regard de Jim, qu'il avait vraiment très envie de suivre, pourtant, une part de lui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le raisonner, de lui dire que Murphy était tout à fait à même de faire sortir Sam de cette coquille de protection dans laquelle il s'était enfermé…L'autre partie était la plus pessimiste…

Jim trouva le cadet debout près de la fenêtre, les yeux cherchant quelque chose à l'horizon et le visage tendu par l'inquiétude.

- Sam ?

Le plus jeune ne lui accorda pas un regard et continua de scruter les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à la venue de quelqu'un, ou de quelque chose. Son inquiétude était tellement visible, que le prêtre finit par ressentir une certaine angoisse lui aussi, alors, il décida de le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Observant les environs, il n'y vit rien de suspect, ce qui entraina aussitôt sa question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

Les traits de plus en plus inquiets, le benjamin répondit dans un souffle, continuant de regarder au loin.

- Je…j'en sais rien…Je crois qu'il…je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Jim l'observa attentivement pendant une seconde avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers le salon, afin de s'assurer que Dean y était bien resté. Puis, certain d'être seul avec le jeune Winchester, il demanda d'une voix blanche,

- C'est une intuition ?

Ne prêtant pas attention au ton mystérieux de son interlocuteur, Sam approuva vaguement en fronçant des sourcils, ce qui entraîna une nouvelle question du prêtre.

- Tu as mal à la tête Sam ?

Cette fois par contre, la question intrigua le plus jeune qui se désintéressa un instant de la fenêtre et préféra tourner la tête vers Jim avant d'approuver tout bas.

- Un peu…Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Comprenant que s'il continuait à l'interroger de la sorte, l'adolescent allait démasquer le fait qu'il était porteur d'un secret, Murphy changea de direction,

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…Tu ne manges rien et tu fuis la lumière.

Sam cligna des yeux avec une innocence qui lui était propre et daigna finalement quitter son poste de garde pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé, sous le regard inquiet et mystérieux de Jim.

Le secret qu'il gardait, seul John, lui et un autre chasseur le partageaient…Elkins avait découvert les véritables projets d'Azazeal pour Sam…il savait tout…tout ce à quoi était destiné ce gosse…Quand John l'avait su, c'était comme si Mary était morte une seconde fois…On venait de lui retirer un autre membre de sa famille. Oui, il allait le perdre, un jour, c'était inévitable. Lorsque Jim avait été mis dans la confidence, il s'était juré de veiller sur Sam, promettant à John de surveiller les premiers signes de manifestations de pouvoirs que lui aurait légué le démon aux yeux jaunes.

Il l'avait observé, pendant des années…Et il avait vu des changements s'opérer…Oh rien de bien significatif…juste des attitudes plus renfermées, des réflexes acquis plus rapidement, un isolement progressif, une tendance aux migraines et aux cauchemars…Ainsi que la fâcheuse habitude de s'attirer les faveurs de tous les démons qui passaient, surtout ceux qui sortaient directement de l'Enfer avec des plans machiavéliques et apocalyptiques en tête…

- Ne le dîtes pas à Dean. Le pria soudain la voix de Sam.

Revenant brusquement à l'instant présent, Jim mit de côté ses sombres inquiétudes et accorda un sourire rassurant à l'adolescent.

- Promis. Mais tu sais Sam, ton frère n'est pas idiot…il te connait par cœur et il sait très bien quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je sais…C'est juste que…je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse trop de soucis…il s'en fait déjà bien assez.

Le prêtre ne put retenir un léger rire, amusé par la façon qu'avaient les deux frères de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

- Je ne dirai rien.

Le calme et le silence étaient revenus dans la maison, les lumières avaient été toutes éteintes progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une faible lueur s'échappant en une petite raie lumineuse sous la porte de la cuisine. Sam ne savait pas très bien où étaient partis les deux chasseurs dont il avait déjà oublié les prénoms, et se demanda pourquoi Bobby les avait accueillis.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique dont les chiffres mutèrent aussitôt de « 2h59 » à « 3h00 ». Sam soupira. Après le repas, il était remonté dans sa chambre à cause du regard sévère que Dean lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait déclaré ne pas être fatigué. Alors, pour éviter de s'attirer les remontrances de son ainé, le benjamin n'avait pas fait d'histoire et était allé se coucher. Inévitablement, un autre cauchemar l'avait réveillé et il sut immédiatement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Alors, il était descendu…Oh ça lui avait bien pris dix minutes pour descendre l'escalier sans tomber, mais il y était parvenu. Il aperçut Paul qui veillait, arme aux poings près de la fenêtre et l'ignora.

Ensuite, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, le corps endolori par l'effort de sa descente. L'adolescent se sentait tellement diminué qu'il entreprit alors de faire quelques allers et retours depuis la cuisine jusqu'à la bibliothèque, sans ses béquilles. Evidemment, cette vaine tentative se solda par un échec cuisant et par une douleur encore plus intense au genou.

- Sam ?

Le cœur de Sam manqua de s'arrêter, complètement surpris par cette intrusion inattendue du père Jim. Voyant qu'il l'avait effrayé, le prêtre s'excusa aussitôt.

- Oh je suis désolé je…je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver…

Comprenant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, le cadet balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main tout en affichant un air rassurant.

- Non c'est…C'est rien…

S'approchant de quelques pas, Jim l'observa plus attentivement et demanda,

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- J'avais envie de faire un jogging.

Le prêtre ne se laissa pas avoir par la plaisanterie et renchérit,

- Sam…Tu as besoin de dormir.

- Je sais…Avoua ce dernier en oubliant ses sarcasmes. J'aimerais pouvoir.

Jim entama un mouvement pour se mettre à hauteur du jeune homme quand le téléphone sonna, le prenant lui et Sam par surprise. Après s'être échangé un regard interloqué, le plus âgé s'empara du combiné.

- Oui ?...Oh, Caleb ?

Le benjamin interrogea le prêtre du regard, mais celui-ci le pria d'attendre d'un geste de la main.

- Ok ok…ralentis je t'entends mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant dont il ne parvint pas à se remémorer le prénom…Du coup, il l'ignora.

- D'accord…dis-moi où tu es je te rejoins…Ok…ok j'arrive.

Sitôt qu'il eut raccroché le téléphone, le cadet lui demanda, inquiet.

- Caleb a des ennuis ?

- Oui…il n'est pas très loin d'ici…Répondit Jim, le visage préoccupé.

Rassemblant le peu d'affaires dont il avait besoin, à savoir revolvers, munitions en sel et sa bible, le prêtre fut prêt en quelques minutes, faisant ainsi monter l'angoisse chez Sam, qui lui lança sans le vouloir, un regard triste.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jim ?

- Ecoute Sam, il faut que je rejoigne Caleb d'accord. Alors toi, Dean, Jake et Paul, vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que Bobby et ton père reviennent. En attendant, fermez bien la porte et vérifier qu'il y ait du sel partout !

- Où ils sont ?

- T'inquiète pas mon grand. Répondit simplement Jim en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule.

Il passa sa veste sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en hélant des instructions,

- Organise des tours de garde Paul, et va réveiller Jake !

Le dénommé Paul approuva vaguement tandis que Sam peinait à suivre le prêtre et n'accorda même pas un regard à ses béquilles qui tentaient vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'elles pourraient l'aider.

- Est-ce que Caleb va bien ? Jim !

La précipitation avec laquelle ce dernier venait de quitter la maison réussit à faire remonter à la surface toutes les angoisses de Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le destin s'acharnait tant contre eux…La respiration saccadée par l'anxiété, l'adolescent ne fit pas attention à Paul qui le rejoignit d'un pas mou.

- Bon…Je te laisse répandre le sel ok ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Dean, le réveillant en un sursaut abrupt. Parfaitement réveillé, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, presque certain que quelque chose était en train d'arriver, ou allait arriver…C'était le genre d'intuition que tout chasseur avait, cette sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'une tempête se préparait. L'ainé n'eut même pas se dire de bouger que son corps s'était déjà mis en mouvement, sortant du lit, enfilant veste et chaussures rapidement avant de glisser une arme dans sa ceinture et de sortir de la chambre, se précipitant vers celle de Sam. Le lit vide qu'il y trouva ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse, et le fit se précipiter en bas, attiré par les bruits de conversations qui s'en dégageaient.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme trouva Jake et Paul, occupé à échanger leurs points de vue sur la manière de venir à bout d'une armée de démons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Dean.

- Oh…Caleb a appelé, il a des ennuis…Murphy est parti lui prêter main forte.

L'ainé ressentit un pincement à l'estomac pour son ami, et se mit à espérer sincèrement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il va bien ?

- 'Sais pas. Balbutia Paul qui ne semblait pas plus préoccupé par la situation que la paire de béquilles posées dans un coin.

- Où est Sam ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

L'autre chasseur lui désigna le salon d'un vague geste de la main, reprenant sa conversation fort intelligente avec son ami. Dean entendit vaguement Jake proposer de « catapulter » des cartouches de sel et préféra fermer ses oreilles à tout autres mots sortant de la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre.

Il trouva son frère en train de répandre ledit condiment près de fenêtres et des portes, le visage blanc et les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ?

Le plus jeune releva la tête vers son frère et haussa des épaules, sans pour autant s'interrompre dans sa tâche.

- J'en sais rien…Apparemment, Caleb a des ennuis…Jim est parti l'aider mais je n'en sais pas plus…Bobby et John ne devraient plus tarder à revenir maintenant.

Dean, observant l'inquiétude et l'angoisse sur le visage de son frère qui boita vers une autre fenêtre, aussi, il fit l'effort de paraître plus calme, plus rassurant.

- Je suis sûr que Caleb va très bien Sam.

- J'espère. Bredouilla ce dernier.

Soudain, il se prit les pieds dans un tapis et évita la chute de justesse. Se rattrapant maladroitement à la table sur sa droite, le cadet poussa un juron tout en fermant les yeux. Son grand frère le rejoignit aussitôt avant de poser une main protectrice sur son épaule.

- Sammy…

Reprenant doucement son souffle, le plus jeune resta d'abord silencieux, essayant visiblement de faire passer la douleur.

- Viens, viens t'assoir un peu.

L'adolescent se laissa soutenir par son frère avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, posant instinctivement une main sur son genou.

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas tes béquilles Sam ? Le réprimanda un peu son frère.

Sam lança un regard méchant aux objets en question.

- J'arrive pas à me déplacer avec ces trucs…

La réponse arracha un bref sourire à Dean qui ne put qu'approuver intérieurement, lui-même ne se voyait pas trop se déplacer avec ça.

- Reste-là un peu, je vais continuer à répandre le sel.

- Surtout si vous êtes trop fatigués, dîtes-le hein…je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez mal.

La réflexion sembla surprendre Jake et Paul qui observèrent Dean avec des yeux étonnés, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas où était le problème…Eux ne faisaient rien pendant que l'ainé s'occupait de tout…Non…tout était normal !

Décidant qu'il était inutile de prêcher dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le jeune homme laissa échapper un « pff » méprisant avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son frère. Ce dernier avait renoncé à rester tranquillement installé sur le canapé et était retourné se poster derrière la fenêtre.

- Sam je t'en prie…ils ne vont revenir que dans des heures…

Mais l'expression de son cadet changea du tout au tout, et Dean sentit l'adrénaline monter lorsqu'il le vit sursauter avant de s'exclamer,

- Dean ! Dean, dépêche-toi !

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite, aussi, pendant que Sam partait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, il prit un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas terrible, aussitôt accompagnée par des appels urgents de Bobby.

- Dean !

Le jeune homme fonça vers son ami pour l'aider à soutenir John, qui paraissait bien mal au point.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? Demanda-t-il en constatant que son père saignait abondamment.

- Je…je sais pas trop…C'était un démon ou quelque chose s'en approchant…Il lui a renvoyé la balle qu'il venait de tirer.

Le jeune homme aida Singer à allonger John sur la table et resta un moment choqué par la blessure, apparemment grave de son père.

- Va me chercher de l'eau Dean…Et fais-là chauffer ! Ordonna Bobby.

Mais l'ainé resta tétanisé, ne parvenant pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que son père, gisant sur cette table.

- Dean ! Secoue-toi un peu !

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de ciller qu'il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer sur sa droite, il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son frère, qui amenait une bassine d'eau chaude.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sûre que son ainé ne lui reconnut pas.

Il y avait tellement longtemps que Sam n'avait pas parlé de cette manière, si mâture, si sûr de lui…Dean, trop bouleversé par la vision de son père agonisant sur la table, choisit de se reculer, comprenant que, bizarrement cette fois-ci, ce serait son petit frère qui serait plus à même d'intervenir.

Il vit avec effroi Bobby découper la chemise de John et exposer sa blessure, alors sanguinolente. Le jeune homme entendit vaguement Paul dire qu'il se sentait mal et l'ignora, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Singer qui aboya après Jake,

- Va surveiller les alentours avec Paul ! Exécution !

Les deux chasseurs obéirent tandis que le doyen et le benjamin observèrent plus attentivement l'état de John.

- La balle est toujours à l'intérieur. Constata Sam d'une voix extrêmement calme.

- Va falloir l'enlever.

Se rongeant les ongles sans même s'en apercevoir, Dean fit un petit pas en avant.

- Je…je peux aider ?

- Oui, tiens-le ! Répliqua Bobby qui venait de s'emparer d'un petit canif.

L'ainé prit la bouteille de whisky que lui réclamait son père et lui en fit boire quelques bonnes gorgées avant de lancer un regard vers son frère, qui venait d'allumer un briquet.

Les soins d'urgences, les Winchester connaissaient…Les balles, les griffures de Wendigowaks, de loups-garou, les morsures de monstres divers, les fractures, démissions d'épaules, commotions, chutes brutales…Leur expérience de chasseurs leur avait forgé le caractère, même si les blessures plus graves, restaient plus rares.

Dean s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Bobby qui extrait la balle, mais contre toute attente, ce fut Sam qui prit les choses en mains, allant même jusqu'à prévenir son père qu'il allait avoir mal. John Winchester était définitivement taillé pour être chasseur et résistait très bien à la douleur, et cela même lorsque son fils de 17 ans lui ouvrit la peau avec un canif chauffé à blanc.

Le cœur battant, l'ainé observa son petit frère qui venait de plonger deux doigts dans le flanc droit de leur père à la recherche de la balle. Du sang coula le long de la main du plus jeune qui, pendant un bref instant, se figea, le regard posé sur son père.

- Sam ? S'inquiéta Singer. Tu l'as trouvé.

Le visage du benjamin se mit à pâlir au fur et à mesure que des images devaient revenir le hanter, du moins, c'est ce que Dean supposa.

- Sam ! Le pressa Bobby.

- Sammy ?

- ça y'est ! Soupira ce dernier en retirant doucement la balle. Il faut cautériser Bobby…

Le vieux chasseur s'exécuta tandis que le cadet déposa la balle sur un coin de table avant de reculer d'un pas, observant ses mains ensanglantées avec un effroi soudain.

- ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Dean en interrogeant Singer du regard.

- L'hémorragie a été stoppée. La balle ne risque plus de le gêner…Et aucun organe vital n'a été touché…ça ira…

L'ainé se permit de soupirer avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le visage de son père, qui somnolait à moitié.

- 'Ammy…Essaya-t-il d'appeler en tendant une main vers son plus jeune fils.

Dean, restant auprès de son père, se tourna alors vers Sam, un très léger sourire au coin des lèvres, désireux de lui dire combien il était fier de lui…Mais son frère ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard et préféra filer aussi vite que son état le lui permettait.

- 'am…

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un contre coup de la montée d'adrénaline, Dean essaya de calmer son père, affaibli par l'intervention…de sauvetage.

- ça va aller….Repose-toi maintenant.


	17. Malêtre

**Mal-être**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

Un soupir épuisé s'échappa de sa gorge, brûlante et douloureuse. Le froid du carrelage contrastant avec la chaleur de son front lui donnait des frissons et ne fit qu'augmenter sa nausée. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il avait froid…il se sentait mal…il avait eu peur…Terriblement peur…Et c'est cette peur qui l'avait fait se précipiter dans la salle de bain, incapable de contrer sa brusque envie de vomir.

Le jeune homme, complètement groggy, s'était ensuite laissé choir contre le mur, assis par terre, les bras tombant le long du corps, le regard vague et perdu. Mon Dieu…et si…et si John y était resté ? Et si ?...Et si son père était mort ?...Et s'il n'avait pas pu le sauver lui non plus ? Et s'il était mort sous ses yeux ? Comme James, ou Julia…

Incapable de se contrôler, l'adolescent se repoussa une nouvelle fois vers la cuvette et évacua son angoisse de la seule manière possible.

Une fois certain que son père s'en était sorti, Dean aida Bobby à le transporter sur le canapé, où il serait plus confortablement installé.

Le vieux chasseur et lui l'observèrent un instant avant que le premier ne jette un coup d'œil vers le couloir, par lequel Sam avait disparu. Dean approuva silencieusement.

- Reste avec lui.

Le jeune homme quitta le salon et vint toquer timidement à la porte de la salle de bain où il entendait son frère tousser à en recracher ses poumons. Son inquiétude prit alors le pas sur sa diplomatie, aussi, il se permit d'entre-ouvrir la porte.

- Sam ?

Il vit son frère se laisser glisser mollement contre le mur, le visage blafard, l'air plus mal que jamais.

- Oh Sammy…Soupira-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

Dean referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son cadet avant de venir s'accroupir près de lui. Il posa une main sur son front, constatant sans surprise qu'il était brûlant. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour deviner où était le problème…

- Tout va bien Sam…papa va s'en sortir, grâce à toi.

D'une voix lointaine, Sam secoua vaguement la tête.

- Et si… et s'il était mort…lui aussi…

Ne le laissant pas terminer, Dean porta la main qu'il avait posé sur son front sur la joue de son petit frère, espérant le faire revenir quelque peu sur terre.

- Hé, hé Sammy ? Ce n'est pas le cas d'accord ? Tu m'entends ? Papa va bien ! Papa va très bien. Tu as compris ?

- Mais s'il était mort Dean ! Et s'il était…Et si la balle avait touché son cœur ? Ou si on n'avait pas réussi à l'enlever ? Ou si on lui avait tiré dans la tête…ou…si…

Le jeune homme observa son petit frère, le cœur lourd, tandis que celui-ci s'était mis à pleurer et qu'il avoua, d'une voix épuisée,

- J'en peux plus Dean…j'en peux plus d'avoir peur pour lui…pour toi…pour nous tous...j'en peux plus de tout ça…J'en peux plus de cette vie…

Les derniers mots n'avaient pas été très bien articulés, mais Dean avait compris…Et ce même à travers les larmes qui inondaient les yeux de son petit frère qui était tout simplement en train de craquer. L'ainé, dans une attitude protectrice et rassurante, le prit contre lui, le laissant pleurer à sa guise, parfaitement conscient que, bizarrement, il s'agissait d'une étape indispensable dans sa guérison…Sam avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette crainte, toute cette culpabilité et tout ce ras-le bol.

Malgré cela, Dean sentait son cœur s'alourdir à chaque nouveau sanglot de son petit frère, aussi, il ne put contenir une larme…une seule larme qui lui coula sur la joue gauche alors qu'il le réconfortait d'une voix très calme.

- Je suis là…je vais bien, papa va bien…Tu n'as rien à craindre Sam…Tu es épuisé c'est tout.

A bout de nerfs, l'adolescent murmura des choses…Des choses qui révélaient un peu plus en détails ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu lors de ce fameux week-end…Silencieux, Dean l'écoutait pourtant très attentivement, se rendant pourtant parfaitement compte que son frère n'était pas tout à fait conscient de se confier de la sorte…

Sam parlait de Daniel et de l'épisode de la réserve…de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il s'était dirigé vers la remise, comme s'il pressentait que quelque chose allait arriver…il parlait de l'odeur…l'odeur qui le réveillait parfois…il mentionna aussi l'obscurité qui l'avait pétrifiée, du froid…le froid revenait tout le temps… « J'avais tellement froid »… « Il faisait si froid »… « Je ne sentais plus mon corps tellement j'avais froid ».

Inconsciemment, Dean resserra sa prise autour de son petit frère dont les paroles commençaient à s'espacer dans le temps et à devenir plus calmes, comme si l'épuisement remplaçait le relâchement des nerfs.

Puis, au bout de deux ou trois minutes peut-être, l'ainé le sentit se calmer et supposa qu'il devait être vidé.

- Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi Dean ? Demanda soudain la voix fatiguée de Sam.

Cette question, le jeune se l'était posée un millier de fois…et jusque-là, il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse satisfaisante.

- J'en sais rien Sammy…J'en sais rien…

Ce matin-là, Bobby eu un choc en entrant dans le salon. La lumière du jour commençait peu à peu à s'y infiltrer et éclairait partiellement quelques endroits stratégiques de la pièce, la bibliothèque, la cheminée, un fauteuil. Face à la fenêtre, au milieu de cette lumière se tenait Dean qui lui tournait le dos. Droit et fier, les épaules carrées et d'allure athlétique, l'image que projetait le jeune homme ne ressemblait en rien à celle que Singer lui connaissait…Non…elle ressemblait plutôt à celle de son père. D'ailleurs, Bobby avait failli protester en le voyant debout avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Dean.

Ce gamin ne faisait pas ses 21 ans…Du moins, pas en ce moment…Son aspect si imposant reflétait parfaitement le rôle central qu'il jouait. Dean portait sa famille à bout de bras.

- ça va gamin ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune homme se tourna, toujours aussi droit et aussi fier et accepta volontiers la tasse de café que lui tendait Bobby.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le café brûlant.

- J'ai pas réussi.

- Tu te faisais trop de soucis ? Supposa Singer à juste titre.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le front.

- D'abord Sammy…Et ensuite papa…

Dean marqua une légère pause, les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis il reprit d'une voix brisée.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça Bobby…

Comprenant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas en train de parler de John, le vieux chasseur demanda.

- Où est-il ?

L'ainé désigna un fauteuil dans lequel Sam semblait plus épuisé qu'endormis. Singer ne put retenir un soupir triste en le voyant. Prostré dans le fauteuil, l'adolescent avait croisé les bras contre lui, se protégeant inconsciemment, la tête basculant légèrement sur le côté gauche.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin avec un tel sang froid Dean, à part toi…Ton frère est fait pour la chasse. Déclara Bobby, comme un compliment.

Il pensait que ses paroles auraient rendu le jeune homme fier, mais au contraire, Dean en sembla attristé.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut…Ce n'est jamais ce qu'il a voulu.

- Mais vous êtes…vous êtes tous les trois, et faisant avec ce qu'il a, Sam se débrouille très bien…Il n'en a pas conscience, mais moi je tenais tout de même à le dire. Ton frère a l'étoffe d'un grand chasseur Dean…

Ce dernier reporta plutôt son attention sur Singer et l'observa d'un visage grave, prenant sans doute en considération les paroles de son ainé. Il se tut une minute avant de dire d'une voix monocorde.

- Sam vient d'avoir dix sept ans.

Dans un premier temps, Bobby eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing…Puis, il se rendit compte de ce que Dean venait de lui dire, et surtout, de la véracité de ses paroles…Bon sang, il avait raison…Il jeta un coup d'œil à la date du jour, affichée près de l'annuaire trônant sur la table…27 mai…I peine un mois, le benjamin avait encore seize ans…

Dean, sentant sans doute que ses paroles avaient fait leur effet, s'éloigna pour venir s'approcher de son petit frère qu'il recouvra avec une veste, faute d'avoir mieux. Il resta un moment là, à le regarder dormir quand il entendit quelqu'un s'agiter derrière lui….S'agiter, et l'appeler.

- 'Ean…

- Papa ?

Légèrement groggy, John essaya instinctivement de se lever tout en portant une main sur son flanc blessé.

- Reste allongé tu vas te faire mal !

Toutefois, têtu comme une mûle, le chasseur parvint à se mettre en position assise et resta un moment à regarder autour de lui, l'air nauséeux et évasif.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda son fils un peu naïvement.

Gardant une main sur sa blessure, John prit un instant le temps de souffler et répondit d'une voix sans trémolos.

- Je m'en remettrai.

L'homme parcourut la pièce des yeux un instant, comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Bobby fit un pas en avant.

- Tu t'es fait tirer dessus John…Le, la chose qui nous a surpris dans la ruelle…Elle t'a renvoyé la balle que tu as tiré.

John cligna des yeux avant de se passer une main sur le front.

- Je…je ne me souviens plus.

- T'en fais pas c'est pas grave. Le rassura Bobby en posant une main sur son épaule.

Soudain, le blessé se mit à chercher quelqu'un des yeux et pendant une seconde, Dean imagina qu'il s'agissait de Sam…Leur père voulait sans doute le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie…

- Où est Jim ?

Les conseils et les grognements de Bobby n'eurent aucun effet, John se leva comme si de rien n'était et se remit à ses tâches quotidiennes, à savoir des recherches, des patrouilles, des entrainements, des tours de garde. Si bien que finalement, Dean commençait à se demander pourquoi ils étaient encore chez Singer, John paraissait tellement désireux de se replonger dans une nouvelle chasse que le jeune homme se demandait bien ce qui l'en empêchait…Sam ? Peu probable, son père et son frère ne s'étaient que vaguement adressés la parole depuis le réveil du premier. Le cadet lui avait demandé gentiment comment il se sentait.

- Bien. Avait dit John. Bobby devrait être diplômé médecin.

- C'est vrai.

La question n'avait même pas été retournée et John n'avait sans doute pas pensé une seconde que son recouvrement si rapide avait été rendu possible uniquement grâce à l'intervention de Sam…Sam qui s'était bien gardé de s'en vanter.

Toutefois les divergences entre son père et son frère n'étaient pas le sujet principal de l'inquiétude de Dean aujourd'hui…non, il s'agissait même de tout autre chose…En effet après que son benjamin ne se soit retrouvé face à ses peurs en soignant leur père, l'ainé aurait pensé qu'il aurait peu à peu retrouvé le Sam d'avant…Mais il se trompait.

Sam était toujours renfermé, il dormait peut-être un peu plus mais cherchait toujours l'isolement, fuyant son père comme personne, si bien que Dean se décida à aller le trouver pour lui demander où était le problème, mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.

Le jeune homme avait vu son frère entrer dans la cuisine, aussi il s'apprêta à y entrer quand il entendit des voix…C'étaient celles de Jake et Paul.

- C'est juste trop énorme ! S'emballa l'un d'entre eux.

Ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait s'empêcher d'entrer, Dean passa la porte de la cuisine, l'air de rien et alla se servir un café, non sans jeter un bref coup d'œil à son frère, assis à la table, le nez soit disant plongé dans un livre.

- John Winchester quoi…Ce gars est une légende !

Une tasse bouillante dans les mains, l'ainé s'appuya sur le plan de travail en observant les deux autres chasseurs, légèrement étonné.

- Vous le saviez ? Que votre paternel était une vraie légende dans le monde de la chasse ?

Dean lança un regard à son cadet qui choisit de hausser une épaule avec un désintérêt certain. Désintérêt qui piqua au vif la curiosité de Jake….ou Paul …

- T'es pas d'accord Stan ?

- Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Sam…C'est comme ça que je m'appelle...Sam…Expliqua ce dernier à l'autre chasseur comme s'il s'adressait à un interlocuteur au QI particulièrement « ras les jonquilles ».

- Oui peu importe…John Winchester ! Ce gars s'est même forgé une réputation parmi les démons à ce qu'on dit…Tu te rends compte ? On parle de lui jusqu'en Enfer !

Sam ne broncha pas et continua sa lecture.

- ça ne te fait rien ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Sérieusement Sam !

Nouvel haussement d'épaules.

Jake fit un geste de la main en soupirant, comme si le désintérêt de Sam ne prouvait en fait que son inutilité.

- La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, c'était après cette affaire de démons dans l'Iowa…toute une série de filles massacrées…Découpée en petits morceaux…impossible de recoller les corps !

Un sourire idiot se dessina sur le visage de Jake, apparemment fier de sa plaisanterie…Dean lui, avait parfaitement remarqué le changement d'expression sur le visage de Sam qui n'avait pu réprimer un frisson avant de lever finalement le visage de son livre, l'air énervé.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

Surpris, l'autre chasseur ravala le reste de son histoire en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

- Quoi ? Oh si on ne peut plus rigoler ! T'es vraiment un coincé Stan !

- Rigoler ? Répéta le plus jeune, le regard soudain noircis par la colère. Et rigoler de quoi ? De ses pauvres filles assassinées ? De la cruauté de leur tueur ? Ou des souffrances qu'elles ont dû endurer avant de mourir ? De leur peur ? Du chagrin de leur famille peut-être ?

Jake observa le cadet avec contrariété tandis que Dean s'obligea à rester silencieux, désireux de voir jusqu'où cette conversation allait les mener.

Reprenant doucement son calme, Sam déclara d'une voix plus pausée,

- Si vous admiriez vraiment John, vous sauriez que lui au moins ne manque pas de respect aux victimes.

Jake se trouva bête tandis que Paul, les yeux plissés répliqua du tac au tac,

- C'est important pas vrai Sam ? Surtout quand on a eu le rôle de victime soit même ?

Dean, aussi surpris que son frère, reporta son attention sur l'autre chasseur tandis que son cadet bégaya,

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, tu crois que je ne lis pas la presse…je sais pourquoi vous êtes là…Je sais ce qui s'est passé en Californie…j'en ai entendu parler…

- Non tu ne sais rien. Souffla froidement Sam.

- Oh si je sais…je sais que sans John, tu serais mort…je sais aussi que tu es le seul survivant…

- La ferme. L'avertit Dean d'un ton autoritaire.

Mais Paul reprit, plus hargneux que jamais.

- Donc je sais pourquoi tu détestes ton père à ce point…Parce que lui c'est un héros…Et toi t'es qu'un raté, t'as failli faire tuer toute ta famille !

L'ainé avait déjà entamé un mouvement pour aller mettre une correction à cet imbécile, sauf qu'il fut devancé par Sam qui s'était littéralement rué vers lui, lui envoyant son poing droit dans les dents en le prenant totalement par surprise…D'ailleurs, ils le furent tous, mais momentanément.

Comprenant que Paul n'attendait que ça, Dean se précipita vers son frère pour, petit un, empêcher que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus, et petit deux, éviter que Sam ne se blesse d'avantage car l'autre chasseur venait déjà de lui renvoyer son coup de poing, faisant s'enrager un peu plus le cadet.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte en attrapant son benjamin comme il put. Il le tira vers l'arrière tandis que, alerté par le boucan, Bobby arriva en trombe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La lèvre en sang, Paul fut le premier à parler, désignant Sam comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête particulièrement sauvage.

- C'est lui qui m'a attaqué…il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

Singer se tourna vers les Winchester, Dean continua de retenir son frère péniblement.

- Sam ?

Au lieu de laisser son benjamin s'exprimer, ce fut l'ainé qui choisit de prendre la parole.

- Oui, après que tu l'aies provoqué.

D'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas si occupé à essayer de retenir Sam, Dean se serait bien jeté sur lui aussi…après tout ce crétin l'avait bien mérité.

- Bon ça suffit, Dean emmène ton frère ! Vous deux, il faut qu'on ait une conversation !

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de savoir ce que Bobby allait raconter à ces deux débiles, il entraina Sam à l'écart…bien péniblement.

Une fois dans le salon, il dû lui barrer la route pour l'empêcher de retourner dans la cuisine.

- Arrête ça à la fin Sam ! Dis-moi exactement ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Le tuer !

Dean le repoussa une énième fois,

- Sam !

Sentant une baisse de résistance, le jeune homme s'adoucit, voyant que son frère commençait à percevoir qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, Sam sembla oublier Paul et ses provocations et se mit à chercher à reprendre son souffle, comme si soudain il était à cours d'oxygène.

- Sam ?

L'adolescent porta une main sur son torse, pile à l'endroit de sa cicatrice et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, juste derrière lui, le visage crispé.

- Oh Sammy…regarde dans quel état tu te mets ! Le réprimanda Dean plus inquiet qu'en colère.

- Je…Je ne suis pas un raté…Dean ! Protesta inutilement Sam.

Un sourire protecteur se dessina sur le visage de son grand frère qui vint s'asseoir sur la petite table en face de lui, une main posée sur son bras.

- Bien sûr que non Sammy…je ne l'ai jamais pensé ! Et papa non plus.

Le plus jeune l'interrogea d'un regard et Dean confirma.

- Je te promets que non Sam.

Sam continua d'observer son frère pendant quelques instants avant de baisser la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne me sens pas bien Dean. Murmura-t-il d'une voix basse, comme s'il avait longtemps hésité à le dire.

Son ainé fit instinctivement un geste comme pour se rapprocher en demandant aussitôt,

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non ! Protesta le plus jeune sans élever la voix. Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle…Je me sens mal…d'une manière général…je me sens mal.

Dean le couva d'un regard bienveillant,

- Je sais p'tit frère.

- Quand est-ce que ça va aller mieux ? Demanda l'adolescent avec des yeux innocents.

Et son frère avoua sincèrement, la gorge serrée.

- J'en sais rien Sammy…


	18. Complicité

Comme promis, la suite de cette histoire…

Désolée pour le manque de commentaire…mais je suis encore sous le coup de l'émotion de la Convention…c'était tout simplement _imperméable_ ! euh…_incroyable_ !

**Complicité…**

**Sundance, Wyoming – Mai 2000**

- Bouclez tout le périmètre ! Ordonna le shérif de la ville d'une voix autoritaire.

Aussitôt, des dizaines de policiers en civil se mirent à graviter autour de lui, avant de s'éloigner progressivement à coups de sifflets et de grands gestes visant à éloigner les passants un peu trop curieux.

Martin Genz, le shérif, se pencha au-dessus de la victime, ou plutôt de ce qu'il restait de la victime…Elle n'avait plus de membres…la tête aussi manquait…Il y avait juste un buste, un buste d'homme, sur lequel avait été gravé un message à même la peau, « Patammon » n'étant pas une lumière en langues étrangères, Genz nota la formule, certain qu'une secte satanique était à l'origine de ce cadavre.

Le soir, Martin resta très tard au bureau, tellement tard que tout son personnel, et même sa secrétaire prirent congé avant lui. Certes il n'était pas allé à l'école très longtemps…Mais il n'était tout de même pas idiot ! Ces mots inscrits sur le torse de la victime voulaient forcément dire quelque chose !

Le nez plongé dans ses recherches, le shérif ne remarqua pas les lumières qui s'éteignirent progressivement au-dessus des bureaux derrière le sien. Si bien que ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut plongé dans le noir qu'il leva le nez de son ordinateur, lui aussi, complètement éteint.

- 'Ya quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse…Lily, sa secrétaire devait déjà être partie…

- Lily ? C'est vous qui avez éteint ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose courir derrière lui.

- Hé oh ? Appela-t-il de nouveau d'une voix mal assurée en se retournant.

Mais il ne voyait rien…personne.

- Lily ?

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner, et sa chaise pivota automatiquement face à son bureau tandis qu'il se surprit à imaginer que son ordinateur le fixait avec deux yeux rouges. Surpris, le shérif se repoussa de son bureau avec un cri de frayeur, avant de se rendre compte que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

La respiration saccadée, Martin essaya de retrouver son calme lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se déplacer derrière lui.

- Ainsi font font font, les petites marionnettes…

Doucement…tout doucement, le shérif se retourna… Une femme, c'était pourtant une vieille dame…mais elle avançait à quatre pattes, l'observant avec un sourire édenté tout en chantant cette berceuse qui n'avait jamais eu sonorité plus effrayante. Avançant comme un prédateur, la vieille pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant un peu plus.

- Ainsi font font font, trois p'tit tours et puis s'en vont.

Martin Genz comprit…il comprit avant même de réagir…Et ce fut son erreur.

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

- Sam !

- Non !

- Sam, arrêtes c'est moi !

- Non !

Dean manqua de se prendre un coup et parvint à l'esquiver au dernier moment. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper les bras de son frère pour l'empêcher de l'assommer, et surtout, pour le calmer. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que Sam n'avait pas refait de cauchemars, et c'était un peu plus serein qu'il était monté se coucher. Dean l'était également. Mais cette sérénité fut de courte durée, l'ainé fut réveillé en pleine nuit par des gémissements, des plaintes inarticulées qui lui parvenaient depuis la chambre de son frère. Il n'avait alors même pas cherché à réfléchir ou à espérer que ça passe, il s'était levé et précipité, sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il était entré, Sam se débattait contre quelque chose dans son cauchemar, cherchant à s'en échapper avec un désespoir certain. Mais sa peur avait redoublée lorsqu'il s'était sentit saisir pour de vrai, aussi, il entreprit de lutter contre cet agresseur…Agresseur qui était en fait son frère ainé.

- C'est moi Sammy ! Dit le jeune homme d'une voix forte. C'est Dean !

Le visage couvert de sueur, l'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le souffle court.

- C'est moi. Répéta Dean inutilement…Sam l'avait reconnu. C'est moi p'tit frère…C'est fini…

Sam avait alors soupiré et avait repris peu à peu une respiration plus normale, et finalement, il s'était rallongé, épuisé.

Le lendemain, Dean se servit une grande tasse de café, arme absolue contre des nuits trop courtes. Il remarqua que Jake et Paul avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner très tôt puisqu'ils étaient déjà dehors en train de s'entrainer.

L'air à peu près aussi fatigué que lui, John entra dans la pièce, non sans le dévisager quelques instants.

- T'as l'air fatigué. Constata-t-il en se servant à son tour une tasse de café.

- La nuit a été courte. Se contenta de répondre Dean d'un ton légèrement amer.

Il remarqua le regard surpris que lui lança son père mais n'eut pas l'occasion de lui rappeler que, une fois encore, il n'avait pas été là pour Sam…Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui...Non, il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui dire tout cela car son frère venait de les rejoindre, la démarche maladroite ( dû certainement au fait qu'il n'avait pas ses béquilles).

- Déjà debout ? Demanda John à son cadet.

- Depuis quand c'est mon habitude de faire la grasse matinée ? Répliqua Sam du tac au tac.

Bon…Apparemment il n'était pas dans un bon jour, constata Dean …Et quoi de plus normal après tout ? Leur père but une gorgée de café avant de sortir de la cuisine, sans même accorder une autre parole à ses fils. Toutefois, Dean choisit qu'il était plus important de s'occuper de son frère et remit sa discussion avec John à plus tard.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Après s'être servi un café à son tour, Sam se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de son ainé, il poussa un profond soupir.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur si tu veux tout savoir. Ironisa le plus jeune en retenant à peine une grimace de douleur.

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu plus d'antalgiques ? Suggéra Dean en jetant un regard imperceptible à la boîte de cachets.

Se passant une main sur le front, Sam rechigna.

- Tu sais que je déteste prendre des médicaments…

Son frère n'insista pas et préféra réorienter la conversation.

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

Ne sachant pas si son benjamin allait ou non se souvenir de l'épisode de cette nuit, il préféra rester évasif.

- J'ai mal dormi.

- Encore ?

- Je…oui…je…je crois que j'ai dû faire un cauchemar…je ne me rappelle plus trop en fait.

L'ainé ne préféra pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et s'apprêta à parler de tout autre chose quand Jake entra en trombe dans la pièce, tout essoufflé en criant :

- Jim est revenu ! Jim est revenu !

Essayant de faire passer son envie de coller la tête de ce débile dans le micro-onde et d'appuyer sur le bouton « on », Dean se leva aussitôt, sachant que si Jim était là, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Caleb le soit également.

Sam vit Jake et son frère quitter la pièce, se précipitant vers l'entrée en toute hâte…Il mourrait d'envie de faire pareil, mais il ne pouvait pas…Oh, il essaya de se lever aussi, mais tout son corps se rappela brusquement à lui et l'adolescent eut la très désagréable impression d'être incroyablement limité…Ravalant un juron, il reprit appui sur la table pour essayer de se lever, sans succès. C'était comme si ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre…trop endoloris ou trop épuisés. Une légère vague de désespoir le gagna tandis qu'il jeta un regard vers la porte par laquelle avait disparu son frère.

- Dean ? Essaya-t-il d'appeler doucement.

Ne le voyant pas revenir, le cadet fit une nouvelle tentative…tentative qui se solda par un échec cuisant…Il aurait voulu hurler, hurler à son corps qu'il devait lui obéir, qu'il pouvait encore se lever…d'ailleurs, pourquoi se gênerait-il ?

- Sammy ?

Surpris, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers le montant de la porte d'où son père venait de rentrer.

- ça ne va pas ? Demanda John d'une voix inquiète.

Essoufflé, honteux aussi, Sam expliqua pitoyablement.

- Je…j'arrive pas à…

Comprenant avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, John s'approcha.

- Oh attend…Laisse-moi t'aider…

Son père passa un bras derrière lui et le laissa prendre appui sur lui avec l'autre. Sam se servit de cet appui, et avec l'aide de John, parvint finalement à se remettre debout, non sans que la douleur ne manifeste tout son mécontentement en l'irradiant d'un seul coup.

- Sam ? S'inquiéta la voix de John.

- ça va…Soupira l'adolescent. Ça va…

Mais le regard que lui lança son père laissait bien voir qu'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il lui mentait.

- Allez…on y va doucement. L'encouragea-t-il d'une voix que son cadet ne lui reconnaissait pas.

A chaque nouveau pas, Sam maudissait son corps, il maudissait ses blessures qui cicatrisaient trop lentement à son goût, il se maudissait d'être un tel fardeau.

- Excuse-moi…Bredouilla-t-il pour la énième fois après avoir trébuché de nouveau, heureusement retenu par John.

- C'est rien…C'est rien Sammy.

Profitant de ce bref instant de complicité, le plus jeune demanda en accordant un très léger coup d'œil vers son père.

- Comment va ta blessure ?

John eut une expression désinvolte,

- Oh cette petite blessure ? Il en faudrait plus pour me clouer sur un lit d'hôpital !

- ça fait quand même…la deuxième fois que tu te fais tirer dessus…En un mois…Constata l'adolescent d'une voix douloureuse.

Son père reprit,

- Je suis un chasseur Sammy…les blessures sont les risques du métier. Mais ça passe, c'est comme tout…le temps les efface.

Le plus jeune comprit qu'il y avait un message caché et préféra ne pas relever, trop heureux d'être arrivé sur le palier de la porte.

Dean et Caleb échangèrent une poignée de main amicale, en bons amis qu'ils étaient, toutefois, il ne pouvait échapper à personne qu'ils étaient tous les deux heureux de se retrouver.

- Dean…je me faisais du souci pour toi et Sam !

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de lui renvoyer le compliment,

- Nous aussi on s'inquiétait…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On va discuter à l'intérieur si ça ne vous dérange pas. Intervint le père Jim calmement avant que son regard ne passe par-dessus l'épaule de Dean.

Intrigué, celui-ci se retourna, et fut tout à fait surpris de voir Sam, soutenu par John sur le perron…Jim et leur père échangèrent à leur tour une poignée de main,

- Content de te revoir en un seul morceau. Déclara le père des Winchester sincèrement.

- Je suis content aussi d'être en un seul morceau !

La réplique les avait fait tous les deux sourires avant que le prêtre ne reporte son attention sur Sam et ne le réprimande doucement,

- Où sont tes béquilles ?

- Jim…

- Excusez-moi de tous vous déranger, mais ça vous ennuierait de continuer vos jérémiades de gonzesses à l'intérieur ?

Caleb et Dean lancèrent un regard amusé à Bobby tandis que John marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit mais que tous prirent comme un ronchonnement. Toutefois, tout le monde obéit et entra dans la maison.

Le salon de Bobby avait pris des airs de quartier général pour chasseurs, Jake et Paul s'étaient installés un peu comme s'ils allaient assister au duel politique du siècle et observaient Jim et Caleb avec un intérêt presque démesuré….D'ailleurs, Dean hésita à leur proposer du popcorn…

Les mines aussi fatiguées l'une que l'autre, Caleb et Jim échangèrent un regard, comme si chacun attendait le signal de l'autre pour commencer son récit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Redemanda Bobby pour la énième fois.

L'ainé chercha inconsciemment son père et son frère des yeux, et il trouva John en premier…Là-bas, debout près de la fenêtre, le visage pensif et fermé tourné vers les alentours, toutefois prêt à écouter. Et Sam…Sam n'était pas avec eux, sans doute n'avait-il pas envie d'entendre d'histoires de démons en ce moment. Pourtant, l'ainé n'eut pas l'occasion de le chercher que Caleb commença,

- J'étais dans une ville paumée dans l'état voisin…J'enquêtais sur des disparitions…

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda aussitôt Paul.

- C'est-à-dire des gens qu'on ne retrouve pas. Répliqua Dean sans même sourciller.

Caleb esquissa un demi sourire et reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- J'ai d'abord essayé de trouver un lien entre les victimes…et je n'en ai trouvé aucun…Toutefois, leur disparitions avaient toutes quelque chose en commun…

- Laquelle ? Demanda Dean qui essayait de ne pas faire de lien avec l'affaire de l'Homme en noir.

- Des accidents…Avant chacune de leur disparitions, toutes les victimes ont été liées de près ou de loin à un accident…Un type a failli renverser quelqu'un, un autre a mis le feu à son magasin, il y a même eu cette fille qui a manqué de se faire tuer par un ours, pour préciser elle travaillait dans un zoo.

Dean reporta son attention sur Bobby, qui paraissait aussi sceptique que lui.

- Donc ?

- Ben je n'ai pas fait de lien tout de suite...Expliqua Caleb…je ne savais même pas ce que je chassais à vrai dire…

Le plus jeune sur le groupe présent formula sa question à voix haute,

- Et aujourd'hui ? Tu le sais ?

Son ami haussa des épaules,

- Je dois dire que non...Fantôme, démon ou une créature que je ne connais pas…je ne sais pas…Mais je peux vous dire que c'est quelque chose de puissant…

- Et quel rapport avec les accidents ? Demanda Bobby.

Caleb s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut devancé par John, toujours le même regard fermé perdu par la fenêtre.

- C'est Lui…c'est Lui qui les as surpris….ça a dû leur apparaître comme un rêve ou un mirage, et le type a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture, l'autre n'a plus fait attention à ses gestes et la femme n'a pas refermé la porte de la cage.

L'explication était tellement logique que Dean ne put qu'approuver, aussi Bobby posa une nouvelle question,

- Bon et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Jim vienne t'aider ?

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur Caleb.

- C'est là que les choses ont commencé à devenir bizarres…Quelques jours à peine après mon arrivée, les gens ont commencé à se comporter de manière étranges envers moi…Comme s'ils savaient pourquoi j'étais là…Et puis un jour, il y a eu une nouvelle victime…Un shérif…je ne l'avais encore jamais vu et je ne lui avais jamais parlé…je ne sais rien sur lui…Mais c'est le seul pour qui on ait retrouvé le corps.

- Dans quel état était-il ? Demanda Jake, l'air un peu trop excité aux yeux de Dean.

- Pas réjouissant…La tête avait été…Enfin disons qu'il n'était plus reconnaissable. Et quelque chose avait été inscrit sur son torse… « Patammon »…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna de nouveau Bobby.

Caleb fit une moue et tous tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers Jim qui, pour une fois, semblait aussi perplexe qu'eux.

- Tempête.

Surpris, les chasseurs reportèrent leurs attentions sur Sam qui, le nez plongé dans un livre affichant clairement sa non prise part à l'enquête, venait de leur donner la réponse.

- Pardon ?

Sans même lever les yeux des pages qu'il lisait, l'adolescent répéta avant d'expliquer.

- Patammon…ça veut dire tempête en algonquin…En Sioux si je ne m'abuse.

Jim afficha un sourire fier tandis que Paul observa le plus jeune en clignant des yeux, mais sa question, c'est John qui la posa, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Cette fois, Sam se désintéressa de son bouquin une seconde,

- ça m'arrive d'aller en cours.

Dean vit clairement leur père ravaler des paroles qu'il risquerait de regretter tandis que Jake fit remarquer d'une voix bête.

- On n'apprend pas ça en cours !

Et quelque part, il avait raison, mais l'ainé lui, avait parfaitement compris que Sam mentait…Toutefois, il savait aussi qu'il mentait par pudeur, et il ne désirait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, aussi il ne parla pas de la jeune indienne qui fut le premier béguin amoureux de son frère il y a un an et demi de cela.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, à peine quelques heures après avoir trouvé le corps de ce type, les gens ont tous désertés la ville…En deux heures à peine, c'est devenu une ville fantôme…J'ai écumé les rues, les magasins…jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans cette petite épicerie…

- Ils étaient là ?

- Oui…mais ce n'étaient plus les gens que j'avais croisé…C'était des…des monstres…des démons ou des zombies je ne sais pas…ils n'en sont pris à moi et j'ai réussi à me barricader…C'est là que j'ai appelé Jim.

Les chasseurs restèrent silencieux, méditant chacun les paroles de Caleb qui, à sa manière de boire sa bière, s'estimait très heureux d'être encore en vie. Sam quant à lui, continua de lire l'air de rien, ne dupant pourtant pas son frère.

- Bon…En résumé on a affaire à quelque chose qui enlèvent les gens, gravent des messages indiens sur d'autres et transforment les derniers en zombies….

- En résumé c'est ça. Approuva Caleb presque joyeusement.

- Sam ? Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un Dieu amérindien qui aurait ce type de modus operandi ?

Le plus jeune, l'air pincé referma son livre doucement avant de reporter son attention sur son père.

- Premièrement il n'y a pas de « Dieu amérindien », juste ce que les Anciens appellent des « esprits »…Deuxièmement, je te l'ai déjà dit, je refuse de me mêler de cette affaire…Je ne veux plus chasser.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire Sam Winchester ! Vociféra aussitôt John en poitant son index vers son fils cadet.

- John ! Intervint Jim à mi-voix.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai à te parler…En privé.


	19. Menace intérieure

**Menace intérieure**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre part à la chasse Sammy ? Demanda Dean doucement.

Bien qu'il imagine déjà la réponse, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Jim et leur père avaient quitté le salon et étaient sortis discuter à l'extérieur. Caleb et Bobby avaient continué à parler de l'affaire tandis que Sam s'était éclipsé, et son frère était venu l'aider à remonter dans sa chambre. Visiblement, épuisé, le jeune homme s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, et son ainé n'avait pu se retenir de lui demander.

Alors, Sam soupira et posa un regard infiniment triste sur le sol avant de répondre,

- J'ai plus la force…Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter tout ça de nouveau Dean…tu comprends ?

Dean se contenta de lui accorder un sourire bienveillant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Bien sûr…tu as besoin de temps.

Le plus jeune étendit péniblement sa jambe sur le lit en méditant les paroles de Caleb…Pourquoi cette affaire le dérangeait-il ? Pourquoi pressentait-il que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait lui échapper ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que la Chasse n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui ? et question encore plus glauque…pourquoi avait-il cette drôle d'impression ? Celle que la Chasse allait effectivement le rattraper et récupérer son dû…à savoir, lui.

Sam n'aimait pas les mélodrames, mais ces derniers temps plus que n'importe quand, il le sentait…C'était presque comme si le destin se rappelait à lui avec cette enquête…il avait survécu. Et il n'aurait pas dû.

Dean déposa les béquilles de son frère près de lui, de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'en servir en cas de besoin, et s'apprêta à le laisser tranquille, pensant que son silence était un message caché pour dire qu'il voulait rester seul. Pourtant, quelque chose sur le visage de Sam l'intrigua…c'étaient ses yeux…ils avaient l'air…ailleurs…

- Sammy ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Réprimant un tressaillement, son petit frère reporta son attention sur lui.

- Mmh ?

- ça va ?

- Oui.

Génial…très convaincant ! Dean continua de l'observer, la mine sévère, ayant parfaitement entendu le mensonge que venait de lui sortir son frère. Pourtant, Sam ne semblait pas décidé à parler, il lui jeta un regard innocent sans ajouter le moindre mot.

- T'es sûr ?

- Arrête un peu de t'en faire toujours pour moi.

Sans attendre de quelconques réprimandes de son ainé, le plus jeune reprit le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Bobby et y plongea son attention. Et Dean soupira, ne sachant pas comment le faire parler. Alors, à contre cœur, il quitta la pièce, non sans lui souffler avant de partir :

- Je suis là en cas de besoin.

Furibond, John entra dans le bureau, Jim sur les talons. Il n'en revenait pas que Sam se comporte ainsi, qu'il ose le contredire devant tant d'autres chasseurs…Qu'il ose penser abandonner la chasse !

- John !

- Cette fois c'est trop Jim ! Je suis son père et il me doit un minimum de respect !

- John ! Intervint le prêtre d'une voix plus forte, finissant par faire taire le père des Winchester.

Apparemment soulagé d'avoir obtenu son attention, Murphy reprit.

- Sam ne devrait pas prendre part à cette chasse.

Les yeux de John lancèrent des éclairs de contrariété.

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- S'il te plait John, arrête de t'énerver et essais de m'écouter un instant !

Le chasseur se renfrogna avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire disputer. Soulagé, Jim pu s'expliquer.

- Je dis que Sam ne devrait pas prendre part à cette chasse pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il n'est pas remis…

- Je ne lui demande pas d'aller sur le terrain…Commença John.

- Ah, ne m'interromps pas je te prie ! Deuxièmement, il n'y a rien qui te semble étrange dans cette affaire ? Ce meurtre dont Caleb nous a parlé ?

Le père des Winchester fronça des sourcils,

- Comment ça ?

- Le message ! Le message était en indien !

Devant le scepticisme de son ami, Jim reprit,

- Les apparitions aux victimes, les gens de la ville qui disparaissent…Et tu as remarqué que les disparitions ont suivis votre route ?

Apparemment, cet argument avait fait mouche puisque John cilla, laissant l'opportunité au prêtre pour reprendre,

- Quelle que soit la chose qui est à l'origine de tout ça, elle vous suit…Et comme tout prédateur, elle veut envoyer un message à sa proie, lui faire savoir qu'elle le poursuit…

Le visage de son interlocuteur pâlit soudain,

- Le message….le message en indien…

- Oui…Il n'y a que Sam qui pouvait le déchiffrer…

John resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, et son ami le laissa méditer sans l'interrompre, bien conscient de lui avoir jeté une bombe à la figure. Finalement, Winchester reprit d'une voix étouffée en secouant la tête.

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça quoi ? Tu voudrais que j'emmène Dean avec moi dans un autre état et que je laisse Sam ici ? Seul ?

Jim leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Laisse cette affaire à d'autres John…reste ici le temps que Caleb et Bobby s'en chargent…Sam n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment…Et Dean non plus.

- Tu veux que je reste sagement ici jusqu'à ce que cette chose arrive et frappe à la porte ? C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse Jim ? Que je l'attende sans rien faire ?

Jim secoua la tête avant de lui répondre d'un ton grave,

- Non…Mais tu devrais essayer de te comporter en père avant de te comporter en chasseur.

La soirée fut tendue, et quand Dean demanda à son père pendant le repas s'ils allaient partir, celui-ci répondit froidement qu'il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. A l'autre bout de la table, le jeune homme vit Bobby et Jim échanger un bref regard.

Sam resta aussi silencieux que John, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressa la moindre parole si bien que Caleb, lassé, finit par lancer un sujet tabou à savoir les rumeurs sur l'orientation sexuelle de Jake et Paul. Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois par Jim, qui devait juger ses questions et ses réflexions trop embarrassantes, mais au moins, Dean eut un fou rire, et même Sam parvint à esquisser un sourire.

Finalement, la discussion redevint plus sérieuse et leurs récentes chasses respectives furent évoquées. Et même John prit part à cette conversation, ne manquant pas de donner quelques détails sur l'Homme en noir qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'affronter.

Dean, Bobby et Jim reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur Sam qui, visiblement plus que mal à l'aise, annonça qu'il allait se coucher. L'adolescent sortit de table et quitta la pièce en clopinant avec ses béquilles.

- T'étais obligé de parler de ça ? Grogna aussitôt Bobby.

- On peut beaucoup apprendre de nos erreurs Bobby c'est toi-même qui me l'a appris.

Dean serra la mâchoire en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas lancer une réplique désagréable lui demandant s'il avait appris lui, de la mort de leur mère ?

Deux heures plus tard, des tours de garde furent instaurés, et malgré sa demande, Dean n'en avait écopé d'aucun…. « Tu as besoin de repos ! » lui avait dit Bobby gentiment. Et il avait raison…le jeune homme se sentait épuisé, et même s'il faisait tout pour l'ignorer, pour donner l'impression inverse, son corps réclamait du sommeil.

Alors, le pas lourd, non sans un détour par celle de Sam pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, l'ainé regagna sa chambre et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, avec un soupir las. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Dehors la nuit était tombée, accompagnée par une pluie qui s'intensifia à mesure que le froid et la brume entouraient la maison. L'intérieur était calme, ponctué par les passages silencieux au rez de chaussé de Bobby, John et Jim. Caleb, épuisé par sa chasse avait été également prié d'aller se reposer.

L'étage était apparemment tout aussi calme, et mis à part les trombes d'eau qui claquaient contre les carreaux et imprégnaient les murs d'une légère résonnance soporifique, aucun bruit ne vint perturber les couloirs déserts du premier.

Pourtant, perdu aux tréfonds de son sommeil, Sam n'était pas en paix…La pluie qui assaillait la maison, l'aissaillait également dans son rêve, et s'agitant doucement, l'adolescent chercha à revenir à la réalité.

_Il courait…il courait en cherchant à échapper au diable en personne. Le sol, devenu boueux à cause des trombes d'eau, glissait, le faisant plusieurs fois tombé, ce qui inévitablement, le ralentissait. Il se perdait au milieu des arbres, espérant semer son poursuivant. Il l'entendait se rapprocher, de plus en plus…il savait que d'ici quelques secondes, il le rattraperait…Et il le tuerait._

_Gelé, épuisé et le souffle court, l'adolescent ne put faire autrement que de se retourner…Les sillons entre les arbres n'étaient que ténèbres, il ne voyait rien à deux mètres devant lui…Mais il était là, il le savait. Il le pressentait._

_Soudain, la froideur le gagna d'un seul coup et une vive douleur le fit sursauter._

Sam s'éveilla en sursaut, comme s'il manquait d'air, le cœur battant à la chamade, secoué par son cauchemar...Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de reprendre son souffle qu'il vit une ombre noire se précipiter sur lui. Ce fut son instinct qui le força à réagir…Son instinct et rien d'autre…Il lui commanda de rouler sur le côté, tombant ainsi du lit et échappant à son agresseur dont le bras, armé d'un couteau s'abattit une fraction de secondes plus tard sur l'oreiller.

Engourdi, l'adolescent se remit sur ses pieds, Dieu seul sait comment et se redressa, s'attendant à voir l'Homme en Noir lui sauter dessus et le tuer….Mais la surprise la gagna quand il reconnut son assaillant.

- Paul ?

Tout vêtu de noir, le chasseur esquissa un sourire terrifiant, dévoilant ainsi un visage aux traits méconnaissables…le teint grisâtre, ses dents s'étaient étirées jusqu'à devenir des sortes de crocs aiguisés comme des poignards, son nez avait également disparu ne laissant plus que deux trous sanguinolents, et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient tout sauf humains, ses pupilles avaient rougis comme pour exprimer leur soif de sang et de profondes cernes les soulignaient…le regard exorbité, Paul le fixa et marmonna. Et là encore, ce fut la surprise…Sa voix…Sa voix était profonde, cassé…comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler depuis longtemps.

- Je te promets que je vais faire vite Saaaammm…

Paul leva son couteau et se rua sur lui à une vitesse ahurissante. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva cloué au sol, retenant de justesse le bras de Paul qui s'apprêtait de nouveau à le poignarder.

Le plus jeune chercha quelque chose de son autre main, n'importe quoi pour repousser son adversaire. Ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain le livre qu'il lisait depuis son arrivée ici…Parfait, il faisait 300 pages ! Sam mit toutes les forces qu'il avait dans le coup qu'il porta à Paul, et ses efforts ne furent pas vains puisque l'autre se retrouva sonné pendant quelques instants et fut repoussé au loin. L'adolescent se remit debout péniblement, sentant la douleur l'envahir peu à peu. Il observa l'autre chasseur et remarqua, non sans un quelconque soulagement, qu'il avait lâché son couteau.

Paul se remit debout, et hocha la tête avec un sourire sadique. Le jeune Winchester jeta un regard vers la porte, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre…Alors à défaut, il tenta le tout pour le tout et se précipita vers le poignard. Une fois de plus, son agresseur fut plus rapide et le repoussa violemment contre le mur, à plusieurs mètres de là, lui plaquant au passage son bras sur la trachée. D'abord sonné à cause du choc, Sam tenta ensuite de se dégager. Paul éclata d'un rire animal et lui administra un coup de genoux dans les côtes, exactement à l'endroit où la lame de l'Homme en noir l'avait traversée. L'effet fut brutal et immédiat, le cadet eut le souffle coupé et fut envahi de toute part par une douleur insupportable et atroce. Il ferma les yeux et fut parfaitement incapable de produire le moindre son, il ne pouvait que subir cette nausée électrisante qui lui tordit les entrailles.

Sam tomba à genoux, totalement à la merci de son assaillait qui paraissait satisfait. Plié en deux, l'adolescent ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien…il n'était plus du tout conscient de ce qui l'entourait…la douleur était insupportable, il avait presque l'impression de s'être fait poignardé une seconde fois.

- Dean !

Une voix lui hurla dans les oreilles pendant son sommeil, et le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, une arme dans la main, cherchant autour de lui qui pouvait bien l'avoir appelé de la sorte…

Ne voyant personne, il commença par se dire qu'il avait fait un cauchemar…Oui…oui ça devait être ça….Pourtant son instinct de chasseur lui cria une seconde fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, et Dean comprit…il comprit que personne ne l'avait appelé…Que ce n'était que son subconscient…ou son côté chasseur qui lui ordonnait de se réveiller…Alors, sans même réfléchir davantage, le jeune homme sauta de son lit, et vérifia le chargeur de son revolver avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Aussitôt, les voix effarées et horrifiées de Bobby et John lui parvinrent depuis le rez de chaussée.

- Caleb !

L'effroi s'empara de lui, conscient que quelque chose était arrivé…Aussi, son instinct de chasseur, ou de grand frère, prit le pas sur l'angoisse et le fit se précipiter dans la chambre de Sam…Persuadé qu'il avait des problèmes.

Et effectivement, arrivé à quelques mètres, il entendit des bruits de lutte suivit par un fracas. Dégondant la porte d'un coup de pied, Dean entra en trombe et eut tout juste le temps de voir Paul mettre son petit frère à terre d'un coup de genoux dans le sternum, récupérant au passage un couteau par un petit tour de télékinésie.

Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, l'ainé pointa son arme dans la direction du chasseur et tira une balle…une seule et unique balle qui vint se loger dans sa tête, le tuant sur le coup.


	20. Alo Nayati

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis de retour…en retard comme d'habitude…

Bien sûr, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, et qui me laissent des commentaires ( que j'apprécie toujours…c'est la paye des auteurs comme on dit -) )

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite de cette histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Alo Nayati<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Mai 2000**

Pendant un bref instant, Dean eu l'impression d'avoir été mis sur pause. N'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, seul le corps étendu de Paul et le canon fumant de son arme prouvaient ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Sam poussa un premier gémissement que son frère réagit, oubliant tout à coup l'autre chasseur et les milles questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

- Sammy !

Dean fit tomber son revolver et se précipita auprès de son frère, qui essayait péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

- Parle-moi Sammy !

Les yeux fermés, son cadet étouffa un sanglot de douleur et fut aussitôt saisit par son grand frère, qui essayait de le faire se redresser.

- Hey…hey Sammy…Sam !

Le plus jeune retint sa respiration brutalement, comme si cela allait l'aider à faire passer la douleur. Comprenant qu'il était pour le moment, paralysé par la violence du coup, Dean, à défaut de le redresser, se pencha légèrement pour venir se mettre à peu près à sa hauteur.

- Doucement…

Il n'était pas aveugle…Et il n'était pas idiot non plus…Son frère était plié en deux, les mains ramenées contre lui, le visage rougi par la douleur…il imaginait parfaitement le mal qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il savait aussi qu'un coup violent pourrait faire rompre la cicatrice encore si ressente de son benjamin…Les conséquences étaient tellement horribles à envisager, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper les mains de Sam, à la recherche de la moindre trace de sang.

- Attends ! S'impatienta-t-il inutilement. Laisse-moi voir !

Incapable de lui opposer une quelconque résistance, Sam ne fit qu'étouffer un soupir quand son ainé lui prit les poignets.

- Ok…Soupira ce dernier, soulagé. Respire Sam…respire, ça va passer. Reprit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son dos.

Il fallut encore plusieurs longues minutes au plus jeune avant de pouvoir adopter une respiration quasi-normale. Minutes au cours desquelles Dean jeta un regard mauvais, mais perdu, au cadavre de Paul. Finalement, quand il sentit son frère se détendre un peu, il reporta son attention sur lui.

- Là…ça va ?

Sam ouvrit enfin les yeux et releva légèrement la tête, non sans laisser apparaître une grimace de douleur.

- Allez…essais de te lever…

Le plus jeune accepta l'aide de son frère sans même réfléchir, et Dean parvint à le redresser non sans quelques difficultés…Ce gosse était pratiquement plus grand que lui !

Mais à peine fut-il debout que Sam vacilla, poussant un nouveau gémissement de douleur en reportant ses mains contre sa blessure.

- Wow doucement…je te tiens…

Et effectivement, Dean le rattrapa de justesse avant de lui laisser de nouvelles secondes pour s'adapter. Finalement, son frère sembla reprendre un peu de contenance.

- ça va ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Bien…Allez, on va descendre doucement.

De nouveau, Sam approuva, sans doute encore incapable de parler pour le moment.

Alors, Dean se fit sa propre béquille, ou bouée de sauvetage était sans doute un terme plus approprié, toujours est-il qu'il soutint son cadet pour sortir de la chambre, pour marcher dans le couloir et pour descendre les escaliers. Appuyé sur lui, Sam se laissait rattraper lorsqu'il trébuchait, disputer et encourager lorsqu'il secouait la tête pour dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, rassurer quand il étouffait une plainte de douleur.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin au rez-de-chaussée, une agitation peu commune y régnait. Jake suivait Jim en lui hurlant dessus…Jim passait de pièce en pièce, le visage grave…Bobby le hélait de se dépêcher tandis que John émergea de nulle part, arme au poing.

- Dean !

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda ce dernier en repérant le canapé vers lequel il se dirigea pour aider Sam à s'installer.

- Caleb s'est fait poignarder….Jim s'occupe de lui. Ajouta John précipitamment en voyant le visage de son fils ainé pâlir soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à son tour en voyant Sam, mal au point.

- Paul l'a attaqué…

- Nom de…commença le chasseur en se précipitant vers ses fils pour aider l'aider à faire s'assoir le cadet.

John posa une main sur la joue de l'adolescent, qui paraissait complètement retourné.

- Tu vas bien ?

- ça va aller. Le rassura Dean en observant son père avec une expression mystérieuse. Et oui…John avait toujours eu cette attitude étrange…Cette capacité à passer de père indigne à père concerné et inquiet pour ses fils…Et ce père là, Dean ne le connaissait presque pas…Sam encore moins.

- Où est Caleb ?

John se redressa et repassa en mode chasseur, il désigna une porte et arma son revolver,

- Là-bas…Bobby est avec lui.

- C'est…

Surpris par le bref murmure incompréhensible que venait de sortir Sam, son père et son frère reportèrent aussitôt leurs attentions sur lui.

- C'est…grave ? Articula ce dernier péniblement.

- Non…il a réagis juste à temps, il n'a été blessé qu'à l'épaule…Il a dit que c'était Paul…Il l'a surpris alors qu'il faisait son tour de garde…il l'a blessé et assommé…

- Il a dû monter tout de suite après. Supposa Dean en accordant un bref regard à Sam.

John fit de même et se pencha vers son cadet, posant une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé Sam, c'est très important.

Le plus jeune soupira en faisant apparemment tout son possible pour articuler le plus clairement possible.

- Je…sais pas trop…

- Sam essais de te souvenir ! Le pressa John en perdant patience.

- Mais c'est pas assez clair ? S'emporta Dean en se rapprochant d'eux, près à repousser son père à la moindre occasion…il y avait tellement de non-dits entre eux…tellement de rancœur, de rivalité…leur lien qui paraissait si fort était aussi pourtant très fragile… Paul a essayé de tuer Sam ! Quand je suis arrivé, il avait un couteau dans la main et il s'apprêtait à le poignarder !

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Insista John en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils cadet. Sam ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? Marmonna le plus jeune…Je…non.

Le chasseur se redressa soudain, l'air pensif et inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?

- Est-ce qu'il…est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose ? Demanda de nouveau John.

Sam cligna des yeux, et murmura.

- Son visage…

Etonné, Dean reporta son attention sur lui et son frère reprit.

- Son visage était…il n'était plus humain.

- Infecté. Chuchota John en tournant les talons.

Ses deux fils le regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien comprendre.

Dean s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans toute la pièce, et Sam commençait à en avoir le tournis. La douleur du choc était finalement passée, mais l'adolescent était resté résolument silencieux, se contentant d'observer son père, plongé dans son journal, et son frère, traçant peu à peu un sillon dans le salon de Bobby. Il soupira avant que son attention ne soit interpellée par Jake, assis un peu à l'écart, la tête dans les mains, parlant tout seul d'une voix basse.

Sam s'appuya contre l'accoudoir et parvint à se mettre debout, il s'approcha doucement du chasseur, imaginant parfaitement dans quel état il devait se sentir.

- Jake ?

L'autre ne leva même pas la tête et continua à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles.

- Je…je suis désolé…pour Paul…Jake ?

Sam prêta une oreille plus attentive aux paroles du chasseur…Et son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il comprit qu'il répétait le même mot en boucle,

- _Alo Nayati_…

Soudain, Jake releva la tête vers lui et l'adolescent découvrit le même visage grisâtre, parfaitement inhumain qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant.

Ayant perdu l'habitude de porter son arme, Sam se retrouva, pour la deuxième fois en une nuit, à la merci d'un assaillant enragé. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, l'adolescent se sentit envoyé promener contre le mur, une main froide et brutale se refermant autour de sa gorge.

- Sam !

Il ne savait pas trop si le cri était sortit de la bouche de Dean ou de John, mais, passant son regard par-dessus l'épaule de la créature, il vit son frère et son père se précipiter à son secours.

John fut le premier arrivé et tira Jake violemment en arrière, lui faisant relâcher sa prise sur Sam. Légèrement essoufflé, l'adolescent toussota avant de sentir deux mains le saisir par les épaules, c'était son ainé.

- Sam !

Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de lui demander s'il allait bien que John fut brutalement frappé à la tête, le sonnant quelques instants. Jake, rendu complètement fou par une soif de tuer chercha son ancienne proie des yeux, et esquissa un sourire sadique lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent Sam. Il se rua vers lui, mais Dean s'interposa et le plaqua au sol.

Jake poussa un grognement de rage et se mit à frapper à l'aveugle son assaillant. Le cadet n'avait jamais vu une telle violence…Sauf chez certains chupacabras…Alors, sans même réfléchir, Sam se précipita vers la table basse et s'empara de l'arme de son frère. Il pointa et tira, abattant Jake de deux balles dans le dos.

Essoufflé, Dean repoussa le cadavre de son agresseur et reporta inconsciemment son attention sur son père, certain que les coups de feu provenaient de son arme. Quand il le vit se redresser péniblement, il tourna alors la tête vers Sam, qui était en train de réenclencher la sécurité, le visage froid et dur.

- Nom de dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Jura Bobby qui venait de débarquer, fusil à la main.

- Jake a été infecté…Expliqua simplement John qui s'approcha de son fils cadet avant de lui prendre doucement l'arme. Sam a réagi juste à temps…Je suis fier de toi Sammy.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard méprisant avant de répliquer d'un ton douloureux,

- Oui…il y a de quoi être fier hein ? J'ai tué un chasseur.

N'attendant même pas la moindre réponse de la part de son père, l'adolescent retourna s'assoir sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Encore un peu sonné, Dean se promit de le rejoindre, ne serait-ce que pour être une présence réconfortante à ses côtés…Mais pour le moment, il s'avança vers son père et Bobby,

- On a rencontré un de ces trucs avant de venir ici…Paul attaque Sam…Et maintenant Jake…Quelqu'un va enfin se décider à nous dire ce qui se passe ?

- On ne sait pas…Pas vraiment en tout cas. Argumenta le plus vieux du groupe après avoir cherché l'accord de John d'un simple regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

Le père du jeune homme haussa des épaules d'un air légèrement perplexe.

- On sait que quelque chose a infecté Jake…Et Paul….et les gens qui nous ont attaqué dans ce motel…

- Et ceux les habitants qui s'en sont pris à Caleb. Conclut Bobby.

Dean, peu rassuré, jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de Jake.

- Bon…Et on sait comment ça se transmet ce…ce quoi d'ailleurs ? Un virus ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un virus. Contra soudain le père Jim qui venait de faire une apparition discrète.

Presque aussitôt, les trois autres chasseurs oublièrent momentanément leur enquête et leurs interrogations pour s'enquérir de l'état de leur ami.

- Comment va Caleb ?

Le prêtre eut un sourire rassurant.

- Il veut absolument ressuciter Paul.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Bobby.

- Pour pouvoir le tuer une deuxième fois.

La plaisanterie aurait pu être drôle…En d'autres circonstances. D'ailleurs, Jim s'étonna de ne pas voir Dean sourire, aussi, il demanda presque aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Jake est mort…

- Quoi ?

John reprit d'un ton grave :

- Il a été infecté…Sam l'a abattu avant qu'il ne tue Dean.

Murphy jeta un regard inconscient vers le plus jeune des Winchesters avant de reporter son attention sur le cadavre de Jake.

- 'Faut pas le laisser là…On ne sait pas s'il s'agit vraiment d'un virus ou d'un simple envoûtement. Même si pour moi, la théorie du virus ne tient pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea John sceptique.

- Parce qu'ils n'ont eu aucun moyen d'être contaminé…Ils sont restés ici…Si l'origine de ce comportement était un virus démoniaque, plusieurs d'entre nous ici auraient déjà exprimé les mêmes symptômes…Pourquoi Jake et Paul ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient idiots. Répliqua Dean du tac au tac sans même se dire qu'il venait de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.

- Dean…Le réprimanda son père doucement.

- Attends John ! L'interrompit le prêtre…C'est peut-être quelque chose comme ça…C'est vrai que ces deux garçons ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence, il faut le reconnaître…Un envoûtement démoniaque ou de magie noire est rendu d'autant plus simple que l'esprit est…Disons, facile à pénétrer.

La théorie laissa Dean, John et Bobby pensifs. Le silence de réflexion fut alors interrompu par la voix étrangement aigüe de Caleb,

- Tu dis au crapeau de ne pas mettre son chapeau rose surtout !

Pour toute réponse, Jim expliqua.

- Je lui ai passé un peu de morphine…Pour la douleur.

Dean jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre, s'assurant que Bobby et John avaient brûlés et enterrés les cendres de Jake et Paul…Malgré le fait que ces deux crétins avaient bien failli les tuer Sam et lui, ça restait un spectacle peu réjouissant…Et peu rassurant.

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'approcha de son frère, dont le regard perdu dans l'antre de la cheminée ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- ça va Sam ?

Voyant l'air misérable de son cadet, Dean se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Sammy…Jake était…

- Je sais ! Le coupa son frère presque aussitôt. Et si c'était à refaire Dean, je referai la même chose sans hésiter….C'est juste que…je suis fatigué de voir tout le monde mourir autour de moi…

Son ainé referma la bouche, incapable de trouver des mots ou des paroles qui pourraient le réconforter…Alors, à défaut, il se contenta de rester là, lui faisant comprendre par sa simple présence qu'il était prêt à l'écouter…Et Sam, enchaina presque automatiquement, ayant parfaitement perçu le langage corporel de son frère.

- Il…Il se passe quelque chose Dean…je le sens…J'ai…

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un simple froncement de sourcil, puis Sam détourna la tête, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à cette conversation. Comprenant que quelque chose le tourmentait, Dean insista.

- Quoi Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non je…je ne sais pas…

- Arrête je connais ce regard…Je connais cette expression...Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas…Quelque chose qui est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur…

Le plus jeune sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis il se tourna légèrement vers son ainé et sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je…J'ai comme un…un pressentiment…

- Quel genre de pressentiment ?

Sam fronça de nouveau les sourcils en bafouillant,

- J'ai…c'est comme si…Comme si la…comme si la mort était après moi…

- Sam…

- Et parfois j'ai l'impression…non, j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle se rapproche…Et que…et que moi aussi je vais mourir bientôt…

Une part de Dean voulue se révolter, hurler et menacer le monde entier que personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à son frère…Que si quelqu'un osait lui faire du mal, il le tuerait de ses propres mains…Mais le jeune homme fit tout son possible pour faire taire un minimum cette part de lui…Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir aussitôt. Il changea de position et stoppa Sam d'un regard sévère,

- Ne dit pas ça Sammy !

- Mais Dean…

- Non je ne laisserai jamais une chose pareille arriver et tu le sais ! Trancha l'ainé d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire que prévu.

Mais l'adolescent secoua la tête et s'emporta à son tour, preuve définitive que l'enfant avait bel et bien grandit, et qu'il n'était plus dupe des mêmes belles paroles qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche d'un grand frère bienveillant et protecteur.

- Mais tu n'es pas tout puissant Dean ! Je n'ai plus dix ans ! C'est fini cette époque où tu me protégeais en me mettant derrière toi…Je ne te laisserai plus faire ! Parce que tu sais ce qui arrive dans ces cas là ? C'est celui qui est devant qui se fait tuer !

- Arrêtes de parler comme ça Sam ! S'énerva Dean, légèrement blessé dans son orgueil de protecteur de ne plus avoir la même image de héros auprès de son frère. Tu auras beau avoir 17, 25 ou 40 ans je continuerai à te protéger !

Soudain, Sam reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, presque triste.

- Peut-être…Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là Dean…Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'interposer…Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé avec…au lac ?

Le plus âgé referma la bouche, incapable de continuer à réprimander son frère…Non, cette fois, c'était à lui-même qu'il voulait adresser les reproches.

- Je…je suis désolé Sammy…j'aurai dû…j'aurai dû être là…j'aurai dû savoir que tu avais besoin de moi…

- Arrête…je ne te blâme pas…je veux dire que quoi qu'il arrive…on commet toujours une imprudence…Et je sais que ça va m'arriver…tôt ou tard…comme à toi, ou à Bobby, ou à Jim…Mais il y a cette…cette ombre…Cette ombre que je vois sans arrêt…Qui m'étouffe quand je dors…et je sais, je sais qu'elle vient pour moi…Et ces messages en algonquins Dean !

L'ainé cilla,

- Quoi comment ça « ces messages » ?

Le visage grave, Sam hésita.

- Jake…Jake a murmuré quelque chose…Juste avant de m'attaquer…Quelque chose en algonquien.

Un courant d'air froid sembla traverser Dean qui demanda,

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- « Alo Nayati »…ça veut dire « recherche celui qui luttera ».

Le plus âgé cligna des yeux,

- De quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas tellement la traduction qui m'inquiète Dean ! Pourquoi envoyer des messages en amérindiens ? Pourquoi nous envoyer ça à nous ?

- ça t'est destiné…Conclut le jeune homme gravement.

Sam se contenta de hausser des épaules, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe…Et je ne peux pas en parler à papa parce que je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, ou qu'il m'obligera à enquêter avec lui…Et je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toute cette histoire moi…Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille…

Malgré la conversation incroyablement mûre qu'ils venaient d'avoir tous les deux, Dean fut rassuré, et touché aussi par le ton légèrement enfantin avec lequel son frère prononça la dernière phrase. L'ainé remit son costume de grand frère protecteur qu'il aimait tant arborer et promit à son benjamin,

- Hey Sammy…je sais qu'après toute cette histoire en Californie, tu as besoin de temps, et je le comprends…Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là, ça ne changera rien, et je continuerai à te protéger malgré tout.


	21. Rivalité et zombies

**Rivalité et zombies**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Juin 2000**

Juin….juin aurait dû être beau, juin aurait dû être ensoleillé…Mais juin n'était que le lendemain de mai…Tout en laissant son regard se perdre, Sam soupira, se disant qu'il y a un mois encore, il était toujours le Sam d'avant…Celui qui n'avait pas encore été transformé par ce week-end, par cette rencontre.

L'adolescent réprima un frisson au moment où son père le rappela à l'ordre.

- Sam !

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur John qui lui fit signe de continuer l'exercice qu'il lui avait donné. Les attaques de la veille avaient plongées le chasseur dans un état que son fils pourrait qualifier de « paranoïaque »…Dean préférait dire qu'il se montrait « préventif »… Mouai…toujours était-il que John s'était mis en tête de doubler l'entrainement de son ainé et de mettre le plus jeune au travail aussi. Apparemment pas encore totalement inconscient, il ne lui avait pas demandé de les rejoindre pour les entrainements au combat, mais il lui avait arrangé un planning «ré-éducation »…Sam s'en était réjoui d'avance.

Et le voilà, levé à 5h du matin pour se faire trainer dans la salle où John avait l'habitude de travailler avec Dean, avec comme but du jour : lever un poids avec sa jambe blessée…Son frère n'était pas mieux loti puisque que lui avait écopé du combat au corps à corps…

Trois heures qu'ils étaient là…Et Sam n'en pouvait plus…Il se sentait épuisé, inquiet par rapport aux révélations qu'il avait faites à Dean la veille, et il avait mal…

- Arrêtes de rêvasser ! Le réprimanda John, en nage.

L'adolescent reporta son attention sur le poids qu'il avait à la cheville et soupira de nouveau.

- Tu comptes te remettre en restant les bras croisés ?

Incapable de réprimer une grimace, Sam souleva péniblement sa jambe blessée. Il fut capable de la tenir en l'air quelques brèves secondes avant de la laisser retomber en soupirant, s'attirant aussitôt les foudres de son père.

- La douleur fait partie de la rééducation Sam, il faut t'y habituer. Allez, encore !

Le benjamin lança un regard désespéré à John qui s'était accroupis près de lui et attendait qu'il recommence. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, et ça depuis qu'il était tout gamin…Cette chose, c'était rendre son père fier de lui…Alors, il essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui lui irradiait la jambe et qui remontait doucement le long de ses abdominaux, il réitéra l'exercice.

Il y a un mois de ça, Sam n'aurait jamais pensé trouver la moindre difficulté à soulever un poids de quelques kilos avec la jambe…il n'aurait même pas vu l'intérêt d'ailleurs…Et de se rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en était même plus capable…C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose continuait de s'acharner sur lui….Comme si quelqu'un là-haut lui disait : « Regarde, tu as été incapable de sauver James, Julia, Daniel et les autres…Ben tu vois où tu en es aujourd'hui ? Tu vois ce que tu es devenu ?

Quelques gouttes de sueurs se mirent à perler sur son front, ses muscles se mirent à trembler, seul moyen pour eux de dire que Sam allait trop loin. Le souffle coupé par l'effort, l'adolescent entendit vaguement son père l'encourager,

- Allez 20 secondes…il faut que tu tiennes 20 secondes !

Tout en se mordant les lèvres, l'adolescent jeta un regard mauvais à sa jambe qui commençait à trembler furieusement.

- Allez Sam !

Son pied s'engourdissait peu à peu, et son genou faiblissait tout en envoyant des sortes de décharges électriques pour signaler à son propriétaire qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Sam laissa échapper un premier gémissement et se força à respirer tandis que John continuait à « l'encourager ».

- Encore 15 secondes !

- 'peux pas…Articula péniblement l'adolescent.

- Bien sûr que si Sam, un peu de courage !

Et comme si cela allait l'aider davantage, John posa une main sur son tibia, exerçant une légère pression certes, mais qui fut insupportable pour son fils.

- Résiste !

Sam se concentra de toutes ses forces, mais très vite, la raison reprit le dessus et il secoua la tête, cherchant à faire entendre raison à son père.

- J'y arrive pas !

- Bien sûr que si !

Il fit signe que non et laissa échapper un autre gémissement involontaire tandis que John appuya un peu plus.

- Encore 10 secondes ! Allez Sam !

Et le chasseur augmenta la force qu'il exerçait sur sa jambe…Ce fut trop pour Sam qui sentit presque son genou sortir de son articulation, l'irradiant d'une douleur dans tout le corps qui lui donna la nausée. Il laissa échapper un cri incontrôlable et s'écroula sur le côté, ramenant d'instinct ses mains sur sa jambe.

- Sammy ? Bredouilla la voix confuse de son père…

Dean avait continué à surveiller John du coin de l'œil quand il s'était éloigné pour aller rejoindre son frère. Il avait aussi continué à observer discrètement quand son père avait forcé Sam à reprendre et à se surpasser. John était un perfectionniste…il était un chasseur perfectionniste…et un père maladroit. Et le chasseur perfectionniste avait poussé Sam à aller plus loin…le père maladroit n'avait pas vu qu'il en demandait trop. Quand l'ainé avait vu John commencer à appuyer sur la jambe blessée de son frère, il avait voulu intervenir…Il s'était fait dissuader d'un regard menaçant de son père… « tu le couves trop Dean ! » ne cessait-il de lui répéter…Et c'est exactement ce que ce regard voulait dire.

Alors, le jeune homme avait hésité, continuant d'observer la scène sans pour autant oser intervenir. Mais quand John appuya une nouvelle fois, et que Sam se mit à hurler, il se précipita.

Allongé sur le côté, son petit frère pleurait de douleur, tenant son genou presque avec peur et désespoir. Au-dessus de lui, leur père semblait tout confus.

- Sammy ?

Dean se laissa tomber à côté de son frère et lui attrapa l'épaule en l'appelant doucement.

- Sam ? Hey Sam !

- Sammy ? Je…je suis désolé…Marmonna John d'un ton pitoyable.

L'ainé lui adressa un regard noir, sans s'apercevoir que Bobby venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- C'est bon je m'en occupe !

- Je…

- Je pense que tu en as assez fait !

Bredouille, John le dévisagea avec désespoir avant de regarder son cadet, qui tentait de contrôler sa douleur en respirant régulièrement.

- Je…je suis désolé Sam…

Dean ne fit plus attention à lui et reporta son attention sur son frère.

- Sammy ? tu as toujours mal ?

Son cadet hocha la tête avant d'attraper convulsivement le poignet de Dean.

- Je…je crois qu'il est…

- déboîté ? Supposa son ainé.

Sam approuva vaguement.

- Ok ok…on va regarder ça…

Le plus âgé entreprit de remonter doucement la jambe de pantalon en faisant particulièrement attention lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la rotule. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour voir qu'elle n'était plus dans l'axe. Dean posa une main sur le front de son frère, l'incitant silencieusement à s'allonger et à ne pas regarder.

- T'inquiète pas mon grand…

Au moment même où il leva la tête pour crier à John de faire venir Jim, il se trouva nez à nez avec les deux chasseurs. Le dernier se précipita auprès d'eux tandis que le premier vint s'agenouiller près de la tête de son cadet, faisant comprendre à Dean d'un simple regard qu'il avait autant le droit que lui d'être présent.

- ça va aller Sam ! Le rassura le père Jim d'une voix douce.

Dean se tourna vers lui, et expliqua,

- Jim va faire ce qu'il faut…

Sam approuva nerveusement, sans doute incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

- Sam je vais te remettre le genou en place d'accord…ça risque de faire mal mais tu ne dois pas bouger. Tu as compris ?

Dean attrapa la main de son frère et le vit faire signe que oui avant de fermer les yeux. John et son ainé reportèrent leur attention sur le prêtre qui leur désigna le plus jeune.

- Dean tiens le bien…John, quand je te fais signe, tu tires doucement vers toi d'accord.

Bien que très blanc, le père approuva nerveusement. Dean sentit son cadet lui attraper le bras, sans doute par réflexe.

- Bien…

Jim commença un décompte silencieux que seuls John et l'ainé pouvaient voir.

- « 1…2…..3 ! ».

John tira doucement son cadet vers lui tandis que Jim effectua un mouvement sec dans l'autre sens, le tout ponctué d'un horrible « crac » aussitôt suivit par un hurlement de douleur incontrôlable de Sam.

Instinctivement, le plus jeune roula sur le côté et cherchant la présence de Dean qui le rassura, évidemment.

- Merci…Murmura John au prêtre qui continua d'observer l'adolescent d'un air contrit.

- Plus d'entrainement jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et interdiction formelle de te déplacer sans béquilles Sam ! Je ne veux rien savoir d'accord ?

- Entendu. Approuva Dean à sa place, se promettant d'y veiller.

- Je…je ne pensais pas que…Commença John.

- Je sais. Le coupa Jim . Mais pour la rééducation, il va falloir remettre à plus tard…il n'est pas prêt pour ça.

Dean échangea un regard avec son père…un regard noir qui fut interrompu par Bobby.

- John…j'ai besoin d'aide tu viens ?

- Euh…non je…

- Tout de suite John !

Comprenant sans doute que Singer avait à lui parler, le chasseur hocha la tête avant de se lever maladroitement.

- Je…j'arrive…

Ignorant son départ, Dean reporta son attention sur Sam qui, le genou remit dans son axe, semblait éprouver un peu moins de douleur et reprenait doucement une respiration plus normale. Son grand frère décida de lui laisser encore quelques minutes, puis, il l'emmenait dans le salon et le forcerait à s'assoir sur le canapé, l'attachant même s'il le fallait !

John Winchester ne se morfondait pas…Mais même s'il ne disait rien, il se laissait accabler par la culpabilité. Bobby l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de lui pour une tâche quelconque. En réalité, il voulait sûrement avoir une conversation sur ce qu'il venait de se passer ….

- John…

- Ne commence pas à me faire un sermont Bobby…je sais très bien ce que tu penses !

Le vieux chasseur l'observa en croisant les bras,

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Tu vas me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû pousser Sam comme ça…que j'ai été trop exigent avec lui…Comme toujours…que Dean avait raison…Que Dean avait presque toujours raison lorsque ça concerne son frère.

John se stoppa, furibond lorsqu'il s'aperçut finalement que son ami le dévisageait, sans la moindre intention de répondre quoi que ce soit. Vexé, le chasseur le désigna d'un geste énervé,

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends vas-y !

Bobby esquissa un demi-sourire,

- Pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur.

John se retrouva à regarder son ami bêtement, se rendant alors compte qu'il disait vrai, et que malgré sa colère et sa fierté, il avait exprimé à voix haute tout ce qu'il se reprochait.

Finalement, presque horrifié, il demanda à Singer,

- Je suis un mauvais père tu crois ?

L'autre haussa des épaules,

- Tu sais, en terme de bon père je ne m'y connais pas trop….Le mien était assez unique en son genre…Alors je peux te dire que déjà, tu n'es pas un mauvais père…Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un bon père non plus.

John laissa ses épaules s'affaisser en soufflant,

- Dean a raison…Dean a toujours raison quand il s'agit de Sam…Comment tu expliques ça ?

- Dean connait son frère par cœur...Il passe le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de lui, c'est normal qu'il sache mieux s'y prendre que toi…Sam et toi, vous passez votre vie à vous éviter. Quand vous vous voyez, vous finissez tôt ou tard par vous étriper.

John lança un regard inconscient vers la maison,

- On ne se comprenait déjà pas avant…Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé en Californie…C'est encore pire…

Bobby se contenta d'approuver silencieusement, faisant ainsi comprendre à son ami que lui aussi, sur ce point, restait aussi perplexe que lui.

Ce fut un gémissement du vent particulièrement sinistre qui interrompit les pensées de tout le monde. Bobby et John, penchés au-dessus de cartes de l'état, Jim et Caleb, le premier occupé à refaire le pansement de l'autre, Sam, assis bien sagement dans le canapé le nez plongé dans un bouquin, et Dean, attablé non loin de lui, occupé à nettoyer ses armes.

Tous échangèrent un bref regard tandis qu'un instant plus tard, la maison fut plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Bien malgré lui, Sam eut un sursaut et commença à sentir son cœur s'emballer, l'esprit aussitôt hanté par des images bien précises…Il revoyait la réserve…là où Daniel avait disparu dans l'espoir de remettre le courant dans le QG des gardes forestiers…Il se revoyait lui, y entrer… l'atmosphère était tellement lugubre…tout semblait mort à l'intérieur, même des objets tels que des planches nautiques ou des congélateurs…Sans parler de cette odeur de viande pourrie…

- Je vais aller remettre le courant. Proposa soudain la voix de John.

Tiré de ses pensées, Sam cligna des yeux tout en reprenant son souffle un peu trop bruyamment, s'attirant aussitôt la question de son frère, qui ne pouvait le discerner qu'à moitié.

- ça va Sam ?

Le cœur de l'adolescent s'était mis à accélérer d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé de voir l'Homme au masque rôder autour de la maison.

- John attend ! S'écria soudain le père Jim. Bobby…va avec lui veux-tu ?

Singer approuva tandis que le prêtre s'approcha doucement de Sam avant de venir s'assoir à côté de lui, fin observateur.

- Tout va bien Sam. Murmura-t-il de manière à ce que seul le concerné puisse l'entendre.

Sam approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, essayant par la même occasion de s'en persuader mentalement.

Et puis brusquement, la lumière réapparut, apportant un soulagement certain au cœur de l'adolescent qui ne put retenir un léger soupir avant de se tourner vers Jim, qui lui lança un sourire complice.

Soudain, l'expression déconfite de Caleb attira leur attention.

- Euh…Jim ?

Le prêtre releva la tête vers lui, l'air distrait.

- Mmh ?

L'autre chasseur désigna quelque chose qui semblait être la fenêtre,

- C'est normal ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Inévitablement, tous se tournèrent vers cette chose en question…Chose qui n'était autre que Jake…plus gris et décharné que jamais. Dean laissa échapper un juron tandis que tous, sauf Sam, se relevèrent et restèrent un bref instant là, à fixer l'autre « chasseur » comme lui les fixait.

Brusquement, celui qui aurait dû être un cadavre sembla pousser un grognement, rendu inaudible par la vitre, mais parfaitement devinable avec le retroussement de ses lèvres coupées. Et puis soudain, il partit en courant, à une vitesse étonnante, laissant tous les autres sur le _qui vive_.

- Il n'était pas censé être mort lui ? S'énerva Caleb. Mort _et_ brûlé !

Dean avait sauté sur son revolver et vérifia sans même s'en rendre compte si son père était toujours dans la cave.

- John ! Appela le prêtre au même moment.

Un instant plus tard, le chasseur émergea, l'air contrarié.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ayant son revolver dans la main, tous supposèrent à juste titre qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Jake piquer un sprint autour de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Bobby.

- Si seulement je le savais !

Sam, dont le bruit que produisait Jake en courant sur le toit désormais commençait à inquiéter légèrement, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de bouger. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dean s'approcha de lui pour lui donner ses béquilles et l'aida à se relever quand une porte qui claque raisonna à l'étage.

- Super ! Commenta ironiquement Caleb qui sortit son revolver par pur réflexe. Il est entré.

Sam, qui craignait un quelconque affrontement vu son état se tourna vers son père qui semblait être en pleine réflexion. Il imaginait déjà ses consignes « faire des groupes de deux et se lancer à la recherche de zombie-Jake »…génial…il allait être très utile…

John lança un court regard vers son fils cadet, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure solution possible. Et puis, contre toute attente, il ordonna,

- Tout le monde reste ici.

Bien que surprise, l'adolescent ne put qu'en ressentir du soulagement, en plus de son genoux, il ne se sentait plus capable, psychologiquement, de tenir un combat…surtout vue les circonstances de ce soir..il faisait nuit, dehors, la pluie tombait des cordes, un orage lointain illuminait parfois le ciel de ces éclairs menaçants, et par-dessus le marché, la maison venait d'être replongée dans le noir.

- Coupure ? Demanda Dean en devinant d'avance la réponse.

- On va dire ça. Grogna Bobby.

Les pas de quelqu'un qui court se firent entendre depuis le premier étage, obligeant tous les chasseurs à lever la tête.

- C'est quoi le plan ?

- Le plan ? Répéta John. Ben il va finir par descendre…De toute façon, c'est nous qu'il veut…

Sam n'en fut guère rassuré et sentit son frère lui mettre une arme dans la main avant de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens.

- Sam…Cette chose n'est plus humaine tu m'entends ? Murmura-t-il à son attention.

Comprenant parfaitement le message, l'adolescent approuva nerveusement, d'un simple hochement de tête.

Cette fois, les pas se firent entendre dans les Sam sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet de la peur. Et la honte le prit silencieusement.

Le salon se retrouva de nouveau plongé dans le noir, et le silence absolu…Et tous retinrent leur souffle…Soudain, quelque chose surgit de nulle part en hurlant, faisant tomber Bobby au passage et éloignant Dean d'une violente bousculade. John et Caleb furent les premiers à réagir, pointant aussitôt leurs armes dans la direction du zombie qui se prit les balles de plein fouet en grognant. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas l'affecter plus que ça…Au contraire, il paraissait même plutôt contrarié…

Sans même réfléchir, Sam jugea bon de profiter de sa position avantageuse et envoya un fulgurant coup de béquille dans la nuque de Jake, le sonnant quelques instants…Juste le temps que Bobby et Dean ne se relèvent et qu'une forme noire ne se dessine dans l'antre de la cheminée. L'adolescent s'apprêta à les alerter quand la créature fit volte-face et se rua sur lui. Il se retrouva couché par terre, à tenter d'éloigner la chose qui l'assaillait de divers coups, poings et ongles confondus. Soudain, il entendit un bruit fracassant et comprit que les fenêtres avaient volées en éclat, stoppant au passage tous les autres qui s'étaient précipités vers lui pour l'aider.

Continuant d'essayer de repousser le zombie hystérique, Sam tourna la tête vers son frère, qui semblait être aux prises avec une créature similaire, arrivée de l'extérieur…D'ailleurs, plusieurs de choses semblaient s'être engouffrées dans la maison, attaquant les chasseurs qui s'y abritaient. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de voir Jim se précipiter vers la cheminée, un livre à la main, car zombie-Jake venait lui le mordre au poignet. Déstabilisé par la douleur, Sam poussa un léger grognement et essaya de nouveau de repousser son assaillait dont les ongles, étonnamment longs s'enfoncèrent dans la joue de l'adolescent, qui eut comme premier réflexe de fermer les yeux.

Un exorcisme…Sam entendit un exorcisme…Et puis un cri…puis une voix…une voix sombre, décharnée qui semblait lui sussurrer à l'oreille «Nayati ! ». Et puis plus rien. Ce fut le _black out_.

Dean venait juste de parvenir à repousser son adversaire d'un élégant coup de pied dans le sternum quand la chose en question poussa un cri, avant de disparaître, comme un fantôme ou un esprit l'aurait fait. Le cœur battant, l'adolescent vit immédiatement que Jim était près de la cheminée, et qu'il était certainement l'exorciste. Bobby se redressa péniblement tandis que John se précipita pour aider Caleb, trop affaibli pour pouvoir mener un combat à terme.

- ça va ? Hey Caleb !

- Ouai ouai…Grogna vaguement l'autre, sonné.

Dean, qui s'était aussitôt mit à chercher son frère, le trouva non loin de lui, allongé sur le côté, le dos tourné à lui. L'ainé se laissa tomber à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait fallu et entendit Sam pousser un long gémissement plaintif.

- Sam ! ça va ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, et Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu.

- Sammy ?

Comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ainé le regardait avec un air aussi effrayé, l'adolescent fronça des sourcils avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de découvrir qu'elle était couverte de sang.

- 'vais bien…articula-t-il péniblement.

Dean nota la griffure sur sa joue avant de remarquer également l'entaille sanglante à son poignet. Il s'en empara aussitôt, arrachant au passage une grimace à son benjamin,

- Mais ma parole, il a essayé de te bouffer !

Sam retira sa main avec mauvaise humeur,

- Et il a presque réussi !

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda soudain la voix de Jim.

- Caleb est sonné…Bobby est blessé à la tête. Commenta John.

- Sam aussi est blessé ! Renchérit Dean qui s'attira le regard courroucé de son frère.

Un instant plus tard, l'ainé aida son benjamin à se remettre debout. Aussitôt, un courant d'air sembla le traverser et la voix décharnée lui répéta dans un souffle morbide « Nayatiiii ! »….

Dès qu'il sentit son frère vaciller, Dean se tourna vers lui et le rattrapa, surpris.

- Hey !

Sam cligna des yeux, comme s'il se remettait d'un brusque vertige.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta Dean.

- Je…je sais pas…Avoua sincèrement le plus jeune. Aide moi à m'assoir s'il te plait..

De toute façon, il n'aurait pu y parvenir sans aide, à moins de sauter à cloche-pied, ce dont il ne se sentait pas capable. Dean le fit assoir, et resta un instant à le regarder, les bras ouverts, comme s'il était prêt à le réceptionner au moindre malaise.

- Hey Sammy...t'es avec moi ?

L'adolescent cligna de nouveau des yeux,

- Euh…

- Faut te soigner tout ça. Renchérit son frère d'un ton plus doux en désignant sa joue et son poignet.


	22. Départ et tension

Comme chaque semaine, je vous mets deux nouveaux chapitres de ma fic.

Merci à Elisab et lilisurnatural pour leurs reviews, et erimoon que je n'ai pas remercié la dernière fois. :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Départ et tension<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Juin 2000**

Dean voyait bien que son frère était ailleurs, son regard n'était pas aussi vide que ces dernières semaines, mais il semblait soucieux…très soucieux. Jim et leur père étaient en train de discuter avec Bobby un peu à l'écart pendant que celui-ci en profitait pour soigner Caleb, légèrement blessé aussi.

L'ainé imbiba une compresse d'alcool et l'appliqua sur la joue de son cadet qui eut un très léger sursaut. Malgré les quelques refus gestuels de Sam qui n'étaient en fait que des réflexes face à la douleur, son grand frère parvint à nettoyer le sang assez rapidement et constata, légèrement amer que les griffes de zombie Jake avaient fait des belles entailles.

- La vache…il ne t'a pas raté !

Le plus jeune voulu porter sa main à son visage, mais il se récolta une tape d'avertissement,

- Pas touche !

Sam se contenta de hausser des épaules.

Désormais totalement indifférent aux gestes de son ainé, le plus jeune fixa l'antre de la cheminée, essayant inutilement de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu…Qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait entendu…Et qu'il n'avait pas non plus sentit ce qu'il avait senti.

Dean sut que son frère était ailleurs quand la marque laissée par la créature se remit à saigner et qu'il ne réagit même pas. C'est alors que le plus âgé prit conscience, non sans une certaine angoisse, que Sam avait développé une résistance assez impressionnante à la douleur.

Essayant d'arrêter le saignement, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur les yeux de son cadet, qu'ils voyaient comme perdus quelque part dans un monde où seul Sam pouvait aller…un monde qui n'avait pas l'air très joyeux ni très rassurant, autre signe que son cadet quitta définitivement l'enfance dans laquelle il avait essayé de le préserver le plus longtemps possible.

- Sammy ?

Il l'appelait un peu plus par son surnom ces derniers temps…Sûrement était-ce une manière pour son subconscient de refuser que son frère devienne peu à peu un adulte.

- Nayati…murmura soudain le plus jeune d'un air perdu.

- Pardon ?

- Nayati…

Sam cligna des yeux, revenant brusquement dans le même monde que son frère qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude .

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Il m'a murmuré ça avant de disparaître…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Hoqueta Dean qui commençait à craindre que son petit frère n'ai perdu la tête.

Soudain plus agité, l'adolescent repoussa la main de son frère et tenta de se mettre debout, s'attirant aussitôt les réprimandes de son ainé,

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire là ?

Le simple changement de ton eu raison de l'agitation de Sam, qui se laissa docilement repoussé sur le canapé, sans opposer la moindre résistance. C'est alors qu'il lui lança un regard rempli de tristesse…Regard que Dean qualifiait de « puppy face »…ou de « chiot abandonné dans une rue déserte sous la pluie par -15° »…Enfin, la seconde restait un peu longue.

- Il y avait quelque chose Dean…il y avait quelque chose qui a poussé ses créatures à nous attaquer…Qui les contrôlait… Elle était là…je l'ai vu…elle m'a même parlé…S'il te plait Dean, il faut que tu me crois…

- Hey hey ! Calme-toi un peu Sammy !

L'ainé essaya de le contenir doucement en exerçant une légèrement pression sur ses épaules, il voyait bien la panique et l'incompréhension sur son visage…il voyait aussi parfaitement que Sam ne cherchait qu'à être rassuré.

- Sam, Sam, doucement…doucement je ne comprends rien…Tu dis que tu as vu quelqu'un ?

Le plus jeune approuva et Dean renchérit, les sourcils froncés,

- A quoi il ressemblait ? C'est un fantôme ?

- Je…non…j'ai vu…

Sam détourna le regard et le reporta aussitôt sur la cheminée, il cligna des yeux et sembla se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu,

- Une ombre noire…l'ombre d'un homme…Il…il était là tout le temps…et après que Jim ai récité l'exorcisme…il s'est approché de moi…

- Et il t'a dit quelque chose…Supposa son frère à juste titre.

De nouveau, le cadet hocha la tête avant d'enchaîner,

- Nayati…il n'a pas arrêté de répéter « Nayati »…

Perdu, Dean jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son père et les autres chasseurs qui semblaient être partagés entre quitter les lieux pour aller enquêter sur cette affaire, et rester ici, privilégiant la convalescence des trois Winchester. L'ainé les ignora et s'assit sur la petite table, en face de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- « Celui qui lutte ».Souffla le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas l'air de plus comprendre la traduction que lui.

Dean s'était laissé aller à réfléchir sur le sens de cette expression quand il entendit la voix tremblante de son frère reprendre,

- Dean...tu penses que Jake, Paul et tous les autres ont été infectés par cette chose ? Tu penses que c'est elle qui les a rendu comme ça ?

L'ainé ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre sincèrement qu'il n'en savait rien quand Sam reprit, les larmes aux yeux,

- Tu penses que je vais devenir comme eux ? que moi aussi je vais devenir un monstre ?

Effrayé par les suppositions de son petit frère, Dean n'eut même pas besoin de chercher les mots pour le rassurer,

- Arrêtes Sam…Il ne va rien t'arriver tu m'entends ? Je ne permettrai pas que quiconque te fasse du mal. C'est terminé Sammy. Murmura-t-il, bien conscient que son frère repensait déjà aux évènements de Big Bear Lake.

Les larmes du plus jeune eurent raison de lui et Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer, revoyant aussitôt l'enfant à la place de l'adolescent.

- J'ai peur Dean…Articula finalement son frère d'une voix inaudible.

- Je sais. Dit simplement l'ainé en passant une main sur son bras.

_La nuit rampait peu à peu sur la ville, comme un insecte s'approche doucement d'une carcasse. L'obscurité était accompagné par ce vent glacé et cette brume inquiétante qui avait rendu les rues toutes plus désertes et lugubres les unes que les autres._

_D'un pas lent, il avança…Il observa les maisons…Et les lumières s'éteignirent sur son chemin. Il sourit et frappa à la porte de la première, attendant patiemment que ces propriétaires viennent lui ouvrir._

Une porte claqua, et Sam sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. L'adolescent, observa d'un œil épuisé son père aller et venir du salon aux pièces voisines.

- Mais enfin John réfléchis une seconde ! S'énerva Caleb en le suivant. Vous feriez mieux de rester ici !

- Oui, pour attendre tranquillement que cette chose vienne nous chercher ici ? Non merci ! Je prends le relai !

- Arrête, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu vas vraiment obliger Dean et Sam à repartir sur une chasse ? Tu penses qu'ils en sont capables ?

La question de Caleb ne sonnait pas comme une insulte ni même une raillerie envers les fils Winchester, le plus jeune l'avait bien compris. Il entendait surtout que son ami essayait de faire comprendre à son père que ni lui, ni Dean n'étaient prêts pour repartir sur un job…Enfin, lui surtout, parce que pour son frère, c'était moins sûr…Son ainé était toujours prêt…il ne semblait jamais fatigué…

- C'est trop dangereux d'attendre sagement ici Caleb.

- Mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'on affronte !

- Comme à chaque fois.

Sam cligna des yeux mollement, incapable de réagir. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il avait cette drôle d'impression…Celle de voler quelque part au dessus de son corps, ne sentait absolument pas concerné par la conversation.

Comme s'il s'était aperçu de sa présence, John tourna la tête vers lui avant de le désigner de l'index.

- Tiens toi prêt Sam, on part dans une heure !

L'adolescent cilla à peine, apercevant simplement une troisième personne entrer dans son champ de vision…Il reconnut la voix de Dean.

- Quoi ?

- On reprend l'enquête ! Expliqua leur père. Alors prend tes affaires, on part pour Deadwood.

- Pourquoi là-bas ?

- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque la nuit dernière…apparemment le responsable de tout ça est polyvalent !

Sam, de part son immobilité, s'attira de nouveau l'attention de son père.

- Sam ! Dépêche-toi.

Incapable de mettre la moindre émotion dans sa voix, l'adolescent répliqua,

- Je ne viens pas.

John, qui s'apprêtait déjà à courir vers une autre pièce tourna la tête vers lui, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Je ne viens pas. Répéta Sam sur le même ton impassible.

Il sentit les regards de Dean et de Caleb tandis que son père s'approcha, l'air énervé,

- Ecoute Sam, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça maintenant, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis compris ?

- Je ne veux pas venir.

- Mais je m'en moque !

John continua de s'avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin arrivé à sa hauteur et que, comme par hasard, Jim et Bobby venaient également d'entrer.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours ton père et tu n'es toujours pas majeur, alors tu vas obéir et tu vas te tenir prêt à partir !

C'était physiologique…Chaque fois que John employait le mode impératif en le pointant du doigt, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre.

- Je ne te servirai à rien ! Tu l'as bien vu ! Je vais vous ralentir…et je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me rabâcher sans arrêt que je te fais honte et que je suis inutile !

- Je n'ai jamais une telle chose Sam ! Et d'ailleurs tu te trompes, je vais avoir besoin de toi figure-toi…Parce que tu es le seul ici à parler l'algonquien !

Buté, l'adolescent s'obstina,

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Jake et à Paul ? Tu as vu Sam ?

Le plus jeune leva la tête vers son père, horrifié parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait oser lui dire…Et il ne se trompa pas…

- Tu veux vraiment avoir de nouveau la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience ? Tu le supporterais ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, essayant courageusement de dire à son père d'aller en Enfer…Car oui, c'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment…

Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Il baissa la tête en cillant, accusant très mal le coup.

- Bien. Ponctua John, apparemment soulagé d'avoir obtenu satisfaction.

Il fut décidé très vite que tous les chasseurs se rendraient à Deadwood à plusieurs heures de là. Sans doute se sentaient-ils tous concernés à cause de l'état de Sam ou du silence pesant de Dean ? Car oui, Dean n'avait rien dit…En réalité, il digérait mal la nouvelle…il ne comprenait pas que son père accepte aussi vite un nouveau job…et surtout, un job qui nécessitait d'aller se perdre dans une ville entourée par une immense forêt…les Blacks Hills. La ressemblance avec Big Bear Lake était criante…affolante même…Et le jeune homme n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état son frère allait se retrouver.

Caleb avait protesté, Jim avait proposé d'aller enquêter seul et Bobby avait suggéré à John de laisser ses enfants avec lui pendant qu'il accompagnait le prêtre. Leur père avait refusé en expliquant que Sam et lui devaient retourner sur une chasse, que ce n'était pas en se cachant éternellement qu'ils parviendraient à tourner la page.

Silencieux, Dean s'était donc mis au volant de l'Impala, avec Caleb sur le siège passager. Sam était monté avec Jim tandis que John et Bobby faisaient le voyage ensemble. L'idée était qu'un chasseur expérimenté devait accompagner un qui l'était moins.

Toutefois, le jeune homme n'était pas mécontent que son ami s'installe avec lui, peut-être que sa présence lui permettrait de mettre ses soucis de côté pendant quelques temps ?

Caleb n'était pas du tout le même genre de compagnon de route que Sam. A l'inverse de l'adolescent, lui ne baissait pas le bouton du volume de la radio quand Dean mettait du ACDC à tue-tête, il ne lui lançait pas de regard en biais quand l'ainé partait dans une parfaite imitation d'un bassiste en plein concert et il lui arrivait même de pousser la chansonnette une ou deux fois selon les morceaux. Autre différence notable, Caleb parlait ! Oui, il fallait bien être honnête, Sam n'était pas de très bonne compagnie…Bien sûr, Dean ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, surtout compte tenu des derniers évènements, il comprenait parfaitement que son frère soit ailleurs…Mais il en avait presque oublié les bienfaits et le plaisir que lui procuraient un voyage dans l'Impala.

Pendant un temps que le jeune homme n'arriva pas à déterminer, Caleb et lui discutèrent…ils leur arrivaient de se taire le temps d'une chanson qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux avant de reprendre leur conversation. Si bien que deux heures et demie plus tard, lorsqu'ils reçurent l'ordre de s'arrêter, ils s'étonnèrent, n'ayant pas l'impression d'être partis depuis aussi longtemps.

Comme par habitude, les chasseurs avaient garé leurs voitures un peu à l'écart, attirant le moins possible l'attention des voyageurs…Droits et sûrs d'eux, Dean et Caleb sortirent de l'Impala avec un charisme qui leur était propre. John, qui avait la même allure que son fils ainé referma sa propre portière et accorda un regard à son compagnon de route qui remit sa casquette en place. Jim et Sam furent les derniers à quitter le véhicule, le premier faisant rapidement le tour pour venir aider l'adolescent à s'en extirper sans trop de mal.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Demanda Caleb comme s'il se plaignait.

- On n'est pas d'accord sur l'itinéraire. Grogna Bobby en rejoignant son ami qui étalait une carte sur le capot de son 4x4.

- Je vais chercher à manger. Annonça Jim de sa voix calme.

Dean lança un regard à son frère, qui visiblement, n'avait pas très envie de bouger s'il en jugeait par ce soupir et la nonchalance avec laquelle il s'appuya contre le véhicule à côté de lui.

- Je viens avec vous.

Sam s'était volontairement mis à l'écart. Il sentait bien qu'il refoulait sa colère depuis leur départ et qu'elle menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Quelques fois, il lançait des regards noirs à son père, le jugeant responsable de tout ce qui allait arriver… oui, il en était persuadé, il allait se passer quelque chose…

Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir rester chez Bobby encore quelques temps, pour faire le point, pour récupérer…moralement, et physiquement…Car oui, ses blessures qui ne cicatrisaient pas, commençaient également à le peser et à l'enfoncer dans sa déprime. Avant Big Bear Lake, Sam se sentait presque tout puissant, au meilleur de sa forme, prêt à affronter le monde entier, à se dresser contre son père, à s'affirmer et à lui montrer qu'il n'était plus un enfant…Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait même plus sortir seul d'une voiture. Le moindre de ses gestes le faisait souffrir et cette énorme cicatrise le marquerait définitivement se rajoutant ainsi aux souvenirs traumatisants de ce week-end. Sam ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter le monde…Sam ne se sentait plus capable de se dresser contre son père…Il ne trouvait plus la moindre force ni la moindre volonté de s'affirmer…Sam se sentait mal dans sa peau.

Un coup de vent froid le fit frissonner, mais il n'eut même pas la force de resserrer les pants de sa veste sur lui. Il cligna des yeux…Seul signe apparent de son malaise.

- Sam !

Cette fois, l'adolescent tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir son père à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher !

- Quoi ?

Le visage dur, les épaules et l'allure élancée de son père fit naître chez son fils cadet un sentiment de jalousie…Bon sang ce qu'il aimerait être aussi droit et fier que John !

- Quand on arrivera en ville, je veux que tu m'accompagnes pour aller interroger les familles des disparus. Dean, Bobby et Caleb iront voir les lieux de leur disparition et Jim ira voir le shérif.

Toujours amorphe, Sam trouva tout de même la force de contredire son père.

- Non.

Ne s'étant, apparemment, pas attendu à la moindre objection, John avait déjà entamé un demi-tour pour retourner auprès de Singer, toutefois, le refus de son cadet sembla l'étonner.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Oui…je t'ai dit non. Tu as dit que j'irai avec toi pour interroger les familles des victimes et moi je te dis non.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une question de courage pour Sam…c'était une question de survie. Reprendre une enquête était déjà au-dessus de ses forces…Mais aller côtoyer des gens en deuil, ou paniqués qui n'aspiraient qu'à retrouver leur fils, fille, mari ou épouse…ça Sam ne le supporterait pas.

- Mais tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire Sam et puis c'est tout !

L'adolescent voyait bien que pour son père, ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il refuse de l'accompagner qui le gênait…Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était plus le fait qu'il ait de nouveau osé s'opposer à lui.

Alors, toujours avec le plus grand calme, Sam répéta.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces…

Visiblement, la patience de John avait atteint ses limites si son cadet en jugeait par l'index furieux qui venait de se pointer vers lui.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages Sam ! Tu es sur l'enquête, alors tu mènes l'enquête, c'est un ordre !

Et cette fois, la patience de Sam avait également atteint ses limites. Se repoussa nerveusement de la voiture, le cadet fit face à son père, méprisant au passage ses béquilles qu'il jugeait décidément bien trop encombrantes.

- Et qui m'a mis sur cette enquête je te le demande ? C'est toi qui a décrété que je pouvais venir ! C'est toi qui m'as forcé à vous accompagner ! C'est toi qui décide de tout, mais je vais te dire, tu ne décideras pas du moment où j'oublierai !

Employant soudain son ton de militaire, John leva la voix, s'attirant les regards de Bobby et Caleb.

- Il va bien falloir oublier pourtant Sam ! Cette enquête est terminée ! C'est derrière nous cette histoire, alors tourne la page bon dieu !

Sentant toute sa colère accumulée exploser en lui, Sam s'emporta, et ne se soucia même plus de baisser le ton.

- Que je tourne la page ? Oh bien sûr, c'est ce qui t'arrangerait le mieux n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça je peux retourner sur tes foutues enquêtes ! Tu n'auras plus à trainer ton boulet de fils, mais tu auras deux chasseurs en renfort !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

Sam repoussa avec véhémence l'index de John, balayant au passage toute son autorité,

- Ah oui, ça c'est ce que tu fais de mieux hein ? Interdire ! « Je t'interdis de repenser à toute cette histoire Sam » ! « Je t'ordonne de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé » ! « Je t'interdis de repenser à Julia, Daniel ou James, qui ont eu des morts aussi lentes que douloureuses » ! « Je t'ordonne d'être un bon petit soldat » !

Visiblement aussi à bout que lui, John le repoussa doucement jusqu'à ce que Sam sente la carlingue de la voiture dans son dos. Quelque part dans son champ de vision, il aperçut Bobby et Caleb qui s'approchèrent pour essayer de les séparer.

- Tu déformes tout Sam !

- Ah oui ? Et tout à l'heure quand tu m'as dit que si je ne venais pas, j'aurais de nouveau du sang sur les mains, je déforme là aussi ?

Caleb s'interposa entre eux tandis que Bobby posa une main sur l'épaule de John, qui, par pure habitude sans doute, leva de nouveau l'index sur son cadet.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à te voiler la face Sam !

Ce n'était même plus la colère qui animait l'adolescent désormais…C'était la rage…une rage bouillonnante qui bourdonna dangereusement dans ses oreilles, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.

L'attention de Dean avait été interpellé à l'instant même où il avait quitté la station, entendant aussitôt les voix de John et de Sam s'élever depuis l'autre bout du parking. Il avait alors échangé un regard avec Jim et tous les deux s'étaient précipités, imaginant déjà la scène.

Mais le jeune homme fut encore plus stupéfait quand il vit que Caleb et Bobby avaient été obligés d'intervenir, essayant l'air de rien de se placer entre les deux. John avait l'air furibond, et Sam semblait être sur le point de vider son sac, rempli d'une rancœur qui l'animait sans doute depuis des années.

L'ainé entendit vaguement les répliques qu'ils se lançaient…Mais ce qui l'interpella en premier fut l'allure de son frère…Droit, sans ses béquilles, sûrement à cause de l'adrénaline, Sam paraissait tellement impressionnant…il était presque plus grand que John, mais quoi que chacun en disent, il se dégageait d'eux le même charisme…Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Dean remarqua que son frère n'était plus Sammy…Mais Sam. L'enfant chétif et discret avait disparu, remplacé par un adolescent qui aspirait à retrouver toute l'assurance qui fut sienne il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

John, hors de lui cria à son fils qu'il devait cesser de se voiler la face et la réaction de Sam les prit tous par surprise. L'adolescent, oubliant ses blessures, tenta de se jeter sur son père…Et heureusement, il fut arrêté dans son élan par Caleb qui se contenta de s'interposer. Dean et Jim se précipitèrent vers eux par réflexe.

L'ainé fut le premier arrivé et essaya avec peine d'attraper son frère, qui se débattait comme un forcené en hurlant à John,

- T'es qu'un sale hypocrite ! Un putain d'hypocrite !

Bobby eut également bien du mal à retenir John….Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se parlent, ils en arrivent là ? Dean n'en pouvait plus.

- Et pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi, vas-y explique toi !

Sam échappa à l'emprise de son ainé et pointa à son tour son index vers son père,

- Parce que c'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là !

John cessa soudain de se débattre et observa son fils sans comprendre. Se tenant toujours prêt à retenir son petit frère, Dean, comme tous les autres, se montra très attentif à ce que Sam avait à dire. Le plus jeune reprit d'une voix forte, sans pour autant se montrer aussi agressif que l'instant d'avant,

- C'est toi qui m'a abandonné papa ! Tu n'es pas venu…tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi !

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que…Commença John.

- Mais tu n'as jamais été là quand j'avais besoin de toi ! Répliqua son cadet d'une voix forte, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous restèrent muets…chacun méditant pour soi les paroles de Sam…Personne n'avait jamais osé le dire…tous l'avaient pensé à un moment ou à un autre…Mais ils s'étaient tu…Enfin…tous sauf Sam.

Le visage soudain plus pâle, John mit un certain temps à reprendre contenance. Et finalement, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour dire,

- On ferait bien de se mettre en route si on veut être arrivé avant la tombée de la nuit.


	23. A l'affut

Voilà, l'année scolaire touche à sa fin…tout comme cette histoire qui arrive bientôt à son dénouement final.

Mais pas de panique, il reste encore quelques chapitres et je médite déjà à d'autres projets. :)

* * *

><p><strong>A l'affut<strong>

**Parc National Grassland, Wyoming – Juin 2000**

Le reste du voyage s'était fait en silence. John et Bobby n'échangèrent pas un mot, Dean et Caleb restèrent concentrés sur le paysage soporifique et le prêtre se contenta de lancer quelques regards en biais au cadet du groupe, légèrement tourné vers la fenêtre.

Au loin, le Soleil terminait sa course du jour dans le ciel et cédait peu à peu sa place à la lune et à son vent plus frais. Jim serra la mâchoire…ils avaient pris du retard.

Mettant un instant de côté le fait qu'ils arriveraient probablement à Black Hills tard dans la nuit, Murphy tourna les yeux vers son compagnon de route.

- Hey…Tu veux manger un truc ?

- J'ai pas faim. Grogna le benjamin, de mauvaise humeur.

Par réflexe, Jim jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, vérifiant que l'Impala était bien derrière. Le tout terrain de Bobby et John avait pris un tout petit peu d'avance.

- Tu veux mettre un peu de musique ?

- Non.

- Un bouquin ?

Sam céda finalement, et se tourna vers le prêtre, l'air agacé. Jim esquissa un léger sourire d'encouragement. Sourire qui s'effaça très vite quand il nota l'expression de visage de l'adolescent.

- Sam écoute…ça ne me regarde pas ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi mais tu sais qu'il fait tous les efforts qu'il peut…il essaie Samuel.

- Il a eu 16 ans pour essayer Jim…16 ans…Et en 16 années, il n'a jamais été là.

- Sam…

Mais visiblement, le plus jeune n'avait pas envie d'écouter, il coupa la parole au chasseur et vida son sac,

- Non j'en ai assez d'essayer de lui trouver des excuses ! Vous êtes sans arrêt en train de me faire la morale en me faisant passer pour le vilain petit canard de la famille, mais c'est terminé ça. J'en peux plus des « oh mais il fait ce qu'il peut…la mort de Mary l'a bouleversé…il s'est retrouvé avec deux gosses sur les routes »…Et nous dans tout ça ? Il n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert ! Dean a perdu sa mère aussi ! et qui s'est occupé de moi ? Et toutes ses nuits où il nous a laissé dans ces motels sordides…qui m'a réconforté ces soirs-là parce que j'avais peur ? Qui m'emmenait à l'école et revenait me chercher le soir ? Qui m'a appris à nager ? Est-ce que c'est John qui m'a expliqué que les monstres étaient réels ? Est-ce que c'est John qui m'a appris à conduire ? Est-ce que John m'a cru quand je lui ai dit ce que Grant avait fait ? Non…c'est Dean qui a toujours été là pour moi Jim…Dean…pas John.

Le prêtre l'observa pendant un moment, le visage grave, constatant à quel point Sam semblait avoir mûrit. Et puis il se mit à méditer ses paroles…Paroles qui n'étaient pas aussi exagérées que cela…John, Bobby et lui avaient toujours tendance à mettre sa colère et ses révoltes sur le compte de l'adolescence…mais quelque part, il n'avait pas tort…Tous cachaient John derrière des excuses, toujours des excuses…sans vraiment oser le juger ou lui lancer la pierre. Mais ils étaient trois dans cette histoire à souffrir, et Sam, dans sa rébellion d'ado ne faisait qu'exprimer ce ras le bol. Finalement, John avait perdu Mary…Dean avait perdu sa mère, et Sam n'en avait jamais eu.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sam…

Jim s'était attendu à ce que son manque de réplique soit la porte ouverte à plus de plaintes, que sans doute, le cadet y verrait une occasion de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et quelque part, cela ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, bien au contraire…Mais contre toute attente, Sam se contenta de murmurer,

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Jim reporta son regard sur la route quand il entendit le jeune homme sur sa gauche lui crier de faire attention. Le prêtre eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la voiture retournée de Bobby et John qu'un choc très violent ne le sonne complètement.

L'habitacle de leur propre voiture se mit à danser autour d'eux, et pendant un moment qui lui parut très long, Jim eu l'impression que quelqu'un de particulièrement obèse venait de s'assoir sur lui. La tête lui tournait et la nausée le prit, dans toute cette cohue, il sentit des choses froides et tranchantes lui couper le visage. Et puis il y eu un autre choc...beaucoup plus violent, et il se sentit entouré par l'obscurité.

Les réflexes de Dean leur sauvèrent sans doute la vie à Caleb et lui…Mais le cœur du jeune homme avait triplé ses battements sous l'effet de la surprise, et de la peur.

En premier lieu, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la carcasse de taule dans laquelle devaient être coincés John et Bobby…Et puis il avait vu la voiture du prêtre partir en tonneaux sur le bas-côté de la route avant de tomber quelques mètres en contrebas, dans un fracas aussi terrifiant qu'épouvantable.

Ses pieds avaient réagi avant lui et l'Impala s'était stoppée dans un crissement de pneus assourdissants. Il en sortit en une fraction de secondes, aussitôt imité par Caleb et tous les deux se précipitèrent vers la 4x4, qui commençait à prendre feu.

- John ! Bobby !

Mais Dean s'arrêta dans sa course, la tête tournée vers l'ombre fumante, gisant en contre-bas. Quelque part sur sa gauche, Caleb l'appela,

- Dean ! Dean ils sont coincés !

Le choix était terrible…son père, ou son frère…Il devait choisir…il devait…Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes, il cria à son ami de s'occuper de John et se précipita dans le fossé.

- Dean !

Le jeune homme fit abstraction de tout le reste, il dévala le reste de la pente sur le flanc et se réceptionna brutalement contre un arbre.

- Sam !

Il rejoignit la voiture en quelques secondes, priant intérieurement pour que son frère soit toujours en vie.

- Sammy !

Dean tomba à genoux et se pencha, le cœur serré. Jim était là, juste devant lui, attaché à son siège par la ceinture, le visage couvert de sang, les yeux clos.

- Jim !

Le jeune homme lui administra quelques claques qui n'eurent aucun effet. Alors, il sentit la peur s'emparer un peu plus de lui et parcouru l'intérieur de la voiture avec les yeux,

- Sam !

Mais le siège où aurait normalement dû se trouver son frère était vide. Il s'apprêta à l'appeler de nouveau quand une drôle d'impression le prit tout à coup…c'était son instinct…son instinct qui lui parlait…

Se redressant, Dean scruta les alentours…Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçu…Une silhouette noire, penchée sur un corps. Le jeune chasseur n'eut pas besoin de se poser mille questions et se précipita vers eux, arme aux poings. Il savait que le corps inanimé était celui de son frère…Il savait aussi que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, lui voulait du mal. Cependant, plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait discerner la chose en question…Sauf que ce n'était pas une chose…Mais un homme…il était penché sur son jeune frère, inconscient, le visage presque collé à son oreille, murmurant des paroles que Dean ne put entendre.

- Eloigne-toi tout de suite de mon frère sale démon de merde !

L'homme en question releva brusquement le visage, et arracha un frémissement au jeune Winchester qui ne s'était pas attendu à faire face à une apparence aussi…Démoniaque…les yeux rouges, l'homme poussa un grognement et dévoila au passage des dents marrons taillées en pointes. Toutefois, la surprise de Dean passa très vite et il mit le doigt sur la gâchette, incapable de s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Sam, qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, n'était pas inconscient. L'adolescent avait les yeux entre-ouverts, mais semblait incapable de bouger, accablé par la violence du choc.

L'homme se désintéressa une seconde de Dean et reporta son attention sur son frère. Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui et passa ses dents à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage.

- Eloigne-toi !

L'homme esquissa un sourire et se redressa pour faire face à l'ainé, qui ne cilla même pas. Un brusque coup de vent vint fouetter le visage de Dean qui se protégea le visage un bref instant…instant qui fut une diversion suffisante…Quand le jeune chasseur rouvrit les yeux, l'homme avait disparu.

Alors, il se précipita vers son cadet, remettant à plus tard ses interrogations concernant cette chose. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux près de son frère en constatant une nouvelle fois qu'il avait les yeux entre-ouverts,

- Sammy !

L'adolescent cligna des paupières en secouant très légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, véritablement sonné par l'accident. Dean l'examina rapidement et ne constata aucune blessure apparente,

- Sammy dis-moi quelque chose petit frère !

Le regard de Sam passa au-dessus de son épaule et il se mit à scruter le ciel. Son ainé se pencha pour essayer de le ramener à lui.

- Hey hey ! Sam ! Sam regarde-moi mon grand…

Il lui administra quelques légères claques qui firent ciller le plus jeune,

- Allez Sammy regarde-moi !

Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent articula faiblement,

- 'ean ?

- Je suis là Sammy…est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, essayant vainement de regarder autour de lui,

- 'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean, qui ne pouvait ignorer son inquiétude pour John, Bobby et Jim jeta un coup d'œil vers la voiture du prêtre avant de relever les yeux vers la route, priant intérieurement pour que son père et son parrain soient sains et saufs.

- Vous avez eu un accident…

Sam parût encore plus angoissé et demanda d'une voix tremblante,

- Jim ?

- Je vais aller m'occuper de lui Sammy…mais avant, il va falloir essayer de te lever d'accord ?

- 'kay…

- Je vais t'aider.

Dean se pencha un peu plus et passa une main sur le bras de son cadet qui l'aida autant que possible. La tâche fut légèrement pénible, mais Sam se redressa assez facilement, le plus dur, fut de tenir debout. Il eut tout juste le temps de murmurer un « ça tourne » avant de vaciller, complètement sonné par le choc.

- ça va ça va…Souffla son ainé qui le soutint presque totalement. On va rejoindre la voiture, je vais aider Jim et toi tu vas pouvoir t'asseoir d'accord ?

Dean sentait bien que son frère n'avait plus la moindre force, il trainait les pieds et semblait incapable de garder l'équilibre. Il se contenta de lui adresser des paroles encourageantes et de le retenir chaque fois qu'il butait contre quelque chose. Et puis finalement, ils arrivèrent près de la voiture retournée du prêtre. L'ainé aida Sam à s'assoir contre un arbre, juste à côté, il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et se précipita vers l'avant du véhicule.

- Jim !

Le jeune chasseur se mit à plat ventre dans la boue et se retrouva nez à nez avec Murphy, qui cette fois, paraissait bien réveillé.

- Dean !

- ça va ?

- Où est Sam ? Demanda aussitôt le prêtre, qui malgré le fait d'avoir la tête en bas, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang pour le jeune Winchester.

Le jeune homme lança un regard vers son frère, qui semblait endormis contre l'arbre.

- Il est là…il a été sonné…Je vais vous faire sortir.

L'ainé sortit son couteau, cadeau de Sam, et s'en servit pour couper la ceinture de sécurité de Jim, qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'appuyer avec les mains sur le toit pour ne pas s'assommer. Une fois le prêtre libéré, Dean l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira vers lui, l'extirpant péniblement, mais l'extirpant !

Jim tomba sur le dos, et prit quelques instants pour se remettre. Il était couvert de sang et semblait assez mal au poing, aussi, l'ainé ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment il allait,

- John et Bobby !

Dean sentit un courant d'air froid le traverser et la peur l'envahit aussitôt. Il aida le prêtre à se redresser et tous les deux se tournèrent vers Sam, somnolent.

- Hey Sam ! Appela Jim d'une voix forte, tout en s'approchant d'un pas mal assuré.

Le jeune Winchester le suivit, et le vit tomber à genoux à côté de son frère avant de lui administrer quelques claques,

- Sam !

Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils en poussant un grognement. Surpris, Dean s'approcha et le prêtre lui expliqua,

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'endorme ! Hey Sam, ouvre les yeux !

- 'atigué…

- Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas t'endormir d'accord ? Dean, aide-moi, il faut qu'on remonte !

Dean passa le bras de son frère sur son épaule, et Jim le soutint plus maladroitement de l'autre côté. L'ainé se surprit soudain à penser comme ces gens qui faisaient la pub pour la sécurité routière…si seulement Sam avait porté sa ceinture…

Jim et Dean déposèrent le plus jeune sur le bord de la route, et tandis que le premier restait avec Sam, l'ainé se précipita à la rencontre de Caleb qui, apparemment, avait déjà réussi à faire sortir Bobby de l'épave en feu.

- Papa !

Le jeune homme rejoignit son ami et son oncle, qui cherchaient un moyen d'atteindre le père des Winchester, inconscient. Finalement, lorsqu'un jet de flamme plus menaçant que les autres s'éleva tout près du moteur, les trois chasseurs s'élancèrent vers la voiture, sans même s'être concertés. A eux trois ils parvinrent rapidement à attraper les bras de John et à le tirer de la carcasse brulante en quelques secondes. Ils l'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible conscients, à juste titre, qu'une explosion allait avoir lieu d'un instant à l'autre. Et ils ne se trompèrent pas.

Légèrement sonnés, Dean, Caleb et Bobby échangèrent un regard.

- La vache ! Commenta Caleb en soupirant.

L'ainé et Singer approuvèrent silencieusement avant de reporter leurs attentions sur John, toujours inconscient. Dean vit une large plaie saignée quelque part sur son crâne et leva des yeux naïfs et ignorants vers Bobby,

- Il va s'en sortir ?

Singer examina son ami et grogna, comme à son habitude.

- Si on trouve un endroit décent pour le soigner oui.

- Black Hill n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, Dean n'a qu'à prendre l'Impala et emmener Jim, Sam et son père…

La proposition de Caleb plu à Bobby qui approuva avant même que l'ainé des Winchesters n'ait eu le temps d'émettre ses craintes,

- Et si jamais il se passe quelque chose ?

- Jim veillera sur ton père gamin, ne t'en fait pas pour lui.

Dean hésita, trouvant soudain la responsabilité pesante, mais un regard vers son frère lui fit changer d'avis. Jim était toujours auprès de lui, et même si Sam semblait un peu plus conscient que tout à l'heure, il en n'était que plus paniqué. Complètement agité, son benjamin cherchait à échapper au prêtre qui tentait de le rassurer,

- Sam je t'en prie regarde-moi ! C'est moi ! C'est Jim !

Dean avait pris sa décision.

Le jeune homme conduisait pied au plancher, et pour une fois, sans s'attirer les remontrances du père Jim qui avait pris l'habitude jusqu'ici de le réprimander sur sa manière de conduire. Pas cette nuit…Murphy était bien trop occupé à essayer de contenir le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie de John. Sam quant à lui, à l'avant avec son frère s'était prostré contre la vitre en se prenant la tête dans les mains, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles qui ne cessèrent de faire monter un peu plus l'angoisse chez son grand frère.

- Sammy ça va ? Demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois au moins.

Un motel à l'allure banale fut en vue quelques minutes plus tard, et Dean se précipita à l'intérieur pour aller réserver leur plus grande chambre disponible. Jim et lui transportèrent John le plus discrètement possible et refermèrent la porte derrière eux avec précautions.

- Et pour Caleb et Bobby s'inquiéta l'ainé qui aida son frère à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- T'en fais pas pour eux, ils vont nous rejoindre, j'ai besoin de toi ici Dean !

Le jeune homme approuva en voyant que le prêtre s'affairait à soigner son père.

- ça va aller ?

Jim approuva.

- C'n'est pas grand-chose…le choc a été rude, mais John est solide…il en a vu d'autres.

Légèrement rassuré, l'attention de Dean se porta automatiquement vers son petit frère, qui était en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière, la tête dans les mains.

- Sam !

Laissant Jim s'occuper de son père, l'ainé se précipita vers l'adolescent et se plaça devant lui en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Sammy regarde-moi.

La bouche du plus jeune soupirait des mots à une vitesse incroyable, comme s'il répétait à l'infini une même phrase ou une même citation. Et même si Dean ne saisit pas tout, il comprit parfaitement les mots « tous morts » et « bientôt nous aussi »…Continuant de se balancer d'avant en arrière, le plus jeune se frappa le front avec ses paumes, comme s'il cherchait à s'extirper lui-même de sa transe.

- Arrête ça, Sam ! S'énerva soudain Dean en lui attrapant les mains. Hey, arrête et regarde-moi…Regarde-moi Sammy ou je t'en colle une !

Le ton autoritaire du grand frère avait toujours eu un pouvoir inexplicable sur les crises de colères, de pleurs ou d'angoisse du plus jeune.

Et aujourd'hui encore, la technique fonctionna. Sam leva difficilement le regard vers lui avant de cligner des yeux. La voix sûre, Dean reprit,

- Respire doucement…et dis-moi…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Parce que oui…l'ainé savait pertinemment ce, ou plutôt, celui qui avait dû mettre Sam dans tous ses états…C'était cet homme…ou plutôt, ce démon qui lui avait susurré quelques mots avant de disparaître.

Sam tenta de reprendre un souffle normal avant d'essayer d'articuler difficilement,

- Il…il ne m'a rien dit…

- Pardon ? Je l'ai vu Sam ! Il s'est penché vers toi et il t'a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille !

Son petit frère secoua la tête, l'air bouleversé,

- Non…il ne m'a rien dit ! Il…il m'a montré…

Dean fronça des sourcils, n'étant pas certain d'avoir compris.

- Comment ça ?

Sam approuva, horrifié.

- Oui…il m'a…il m'a montré l'avenir…ce qui allait arriver…nous arriver…

Son grand frère ne voulait pas en savoir plus…il fallait être idiot pour penser qu'un démon aux yeux rouges sanguins et aux dents taillées en pointes pourrait faire miroiter un avenir rempli de jours ensoleillés faits d'après-midi barbecu chez Bobby Singer…

- Sammy écoute-moi…Quoi qu'il t'ai dit…Quoi qu'il t'ai montré, sache que ce n'est pas réel…

- Mais Dean…

- Non Sam ! Coupa son frère. Les démons mentent et tu le sais ! Cette chose s'est amusée pour t'embrouiller l'esprit…Mais tu ne dois pas la laisser gagner Sammy, tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois pas te laisser avoir !

L'adolescent observa son frère, avec un air de totale confiance, il regardait Dean comme s'il s'agissait de son modèle, le parfait exemple de celui à qui il voulait ressembler. Quelque part en lui, l'ainé le perçut, et ne put qu'en être flatté. L'autre part lui fit esquisser un sourire rassurant.

- En qui est-ce que tu peux avoir confiance petit frère ?

Sam resta silencieux, mais il approuva d'un hochement de tête entendu et Dean lui accorda une brève tape sur la joue, geste qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de faire depuis que son frère avait atteint l'âge de 14 ans et qu'il commençait à réprouver que son ainé vienne le chercher à la sortie du lycée (chose qu'il avait continué à faire encore pendant très longtemps…)


	24. Chapter 24

Du retard, toujours du retard dans la publication de mes chapitres…je suis désolée…

Les partiels étant enfin terminés, je vais pouvoir vous publier la suite de manière plus régulière.

Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire malgré tout, et je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les nouveaux « revieweurs » ( mouais…admettons que ça se dise^^).

Bonne lecture !

**Ombre noire**

**Parc National Grassland, Wyoming – Juin 2000**

- Il reprend connaissance ! S'écria soudain le père Jim.

Dean se précipita dans la chambre et vint se mettre au chevet de son père, bien incapable de se défaire du sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis l'accident. Heureusement que Caleb avait été là…Sinon, le jeune homme ne savait que trop bien comment toute cette histoire se serait terminée… Quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait choisi d'aller secourir son frère, et John serait sûrement mort…

- Hey John, tu m'entends ? Demanda le prêtre de sa voix calme.

Le chasseur fronça des sourcils, un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, il cligna des yeux et bougea très légèrement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

- Les garçons ? Murmura-t-il tout bas d'un ton inquiet.

- Ils sont là John…ils vont bien.

Dean leva les yeux vers son frère, qui venait de les rejoindre doucement, privé de ses béquilles qui étaient restées dans la voiture accidentée du prêtre. Il boita péniblement jusqu'à Jim qui l'aida à s'assoir sur une chaise.

- 'Ean…

- Je suis là papa. Le rassura l'ainé en reportant de nouveau son attention sur lui.

John écarquilla les yeux avant d'attraper brusquement l'avant-bras de son fils qui, bien que surpris, comprit aussitôt qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- C'était…C'était un démon Dean ! C'est…lui qui a…

- Je sais…Expliqua simplement le jeune homme.

Le chasseur cilla de nombreuses fois avant de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un des yeux, angoissé.

- Sammy…Où est Sammy ?

- Il est là papa. Souffla Dean. Il est juste là.

Mais John ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, sans doute encore sonné par l'accident, il continua d'appeler son cadet avec un désespoir qui faisait terriblement peine à voir.

- Sammy !

- Je suis là.

Le plus jeune s'était remis debout et s'approchait désormais maladroitement du lit, le visage fermé.

- Sam ?

- Oui…C'est moi.

L'adolescent s'assit au chevet de son père qui porta une main à sa joue, par pur réflexe, Sam eut un geste de recul qu'il contrôla très vite.

- Sammy…mon garçon…j'ai eu tellement peur…

Méfiant, le benjamin garda un visage fermé et continua d'observer son père avec méfiance.

- Sammy…comme je regrette qu'on ne se comprenne pas mieux, je voudrais tant que tu me considères comme ton père…

- Papa…balbutia le plus jeune, terriblement mal à l'aise par cette soudaine attention à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

Mais John lui coupa la parole,

- Non je suis désolé Sam…je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi…Tes amis sont morts là-bas, et toi tu étais seul, tu avais peur, tu ne savais pas quoi faire…Et je n'étais pas là…Tu avais raison…tu avais raison tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que je n'avais jamais été là pour toi…

Essayant de réprimer cette soudaine, incompréhensible ( et idiote) envie de pleurer, Sam continua d'observer son père, en se demandant s'il devait prononcer le mot « christo » ou pas…

- Je n'ai jamais été là…Reprit John avec tristesse. Tu seras bientôt un homme, et je ne t'ai pas vu grandir…

- John… Intervint soudain Jim, qui devait sans doute avoir vu que Sam ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes encore longtemps. John il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.

Le prêtre s'était levé et avait, très doucement, retiré la main du père du visage de son fils.

- Hein ?

- Repose-toi d'accord ?

Sam se releva et s'éclipsa lentement, mais discrètement dans le salon, ayant sans doute besoin d'un peu d'air.

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

Le jeune homme se désintéressa de son frère une minute et se pencha sur son père, qui paraissait alors si vulnérable…un peu comme ces soirs où il rentrait à la maison après une dure chasse et qu'il avait un peu trop bu.

- Dean…Dean je suis tellement fier de toi…Tu as toujours tenu cette famille sur ton dos, c'est grâce à toi que je ne me suis pas laissé noyer jusqu'ici et que ton frère va devenir un homme…Ta mère serait si fière…

- Repose-toi papa. Murmura l'ainé, qui, cette fois, n'avait plus la force d'en entendre d'avantage.

Il quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant au prêtre le bon soin de s'occuper de John. Il irait s'enquérir de l'état de Sam plus tard, pour le moment, tous les deux avaient besoin de digérer les paroles de leur père.

Sam soupira et changea de position en portant un bras replié sous sa tête, espérant avoir un peu plus de confort. Son corps avait finalement atteint son point de non-retour et l'épuisement l'avait soudain submergé. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un fil…un fil sur lequel on aurait tiré trop fort, trop vite…un fil qui s'effritait peu à peu…Un fil qui était sur le point de lâcher.

Les paroles de son père raisonnaient dans sa tête, à un tel point qu'il en avait presque la migraine. Quand il avait été incapable de continuer à tergiverser assis sur le canapé, il s'était allongé, et la fatigue s'était aussitôt rappelée à lui…Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam se sentait vieux…il était vieux à tout juste 17 ans…

Le plafond était d'un jaune terni, sale et mal poncé…il était moche et moisi par endroits, mais il ressemblait à tous les plafonds que Sam avait déjà vu. L'adolescent poussa un nouveau soupir et retira son bras de sous sa nuque et le déposa plutôt sur son visage, espérant ainsi se protéger un peu mieux de la lumière. Il savait très bien que s'il laissait le sommeil le prendre, alors c'était l'Homme en noir qui ressurgirait dans ses cauchemars…Que les cris de Julia, Lindsey et Daniel reviendraient le hanter…Mais il n'en pouvait plus…Il étendit douloureusement ses jambes et garda son genou blessé légèrement replié…Son corps lui paraissait si étranger…si abimé…

- Sammy ?

Ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de bouger son bras pour savoir que la voix qui venait de l'appeler était celle de son grand frère. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, l'adolescent grogna,

- Mmmh ?

- Je…je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ?

Sam esquissa un très bref mouvement en remontant son coude de quelques centimètres à peine, lui permettant ainsi de mieux voir le visage de son ainé. Dean avait toujours ce regard bienveillant et protecteur envers lui…il était toujours là…Même si le plus jeune n'exprimait pas son mal-être, son ainé le savait…Il devait avoir un don…un « don de grand frère »…Un genre de sixième sens que seuls les grands frères avaient…

Avant même que Sam n'ait pu exprimer le moindre mot, Dean avait repris,

- ça fait bizarre d'entendre papa dire des trucs comme ça non ?

L'adolescent voyait bien ce que son frère essayait de faire…il était touché, mais il ne pouvait simplement plus…il était bien trop fatigué pour avoir cette conversation maintenant.

- Dean…j'en peux plus…

- Je sais…Mais tu sais, c'est bien qu'il reconnaisse ses torts…

Retirant son bras de son visage, Sam lui coupa la parole dans un soupir inaudible,

- Pas maintenant…S'il te plait Dean…

L'ainé cligna des yeux,

- De quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas la force de parler de papa maintenant…Je suis trop fatigué pour ça…

Son ainé posa sur lui un long regard, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose…une seconde plus tard, il bafouilla,

- Euh oui…oui évidemment…repose-toi Sammy…

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, reposant son bras sur son visage, Sam se sentit envelopper par la chaleur à la fois envoutante et inquiétante d'un profond sommeil auquel il s'abandonna sans pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance.

Lorsque son petit frère avait découvert son visage en lui avouant d'une voix brisée qu'il était fatigué, Dean avait soudain été frappé par sa pâleur, par ses cernes noircis qui lui soulignaient ses yeux, d'habitudes si vifs qui pourtant aujourd'hui, n'exprimaient plus que de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse...Par ses joues, plus creuses qu'à l'accoutumée… Peut-être était-ce à cause de la lumière qui était placée juste au-dessus de lui, toujours était-il que Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel points les derniers évènements avaient transformés physiquement son frère. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire l'objet de moquerie préféré de l'ainé, étaient plus ternes, s'associant ainsi parfaitement avec la noirceur qui se dégageait désormais de l'adolescent. Sam était entouré par l'obscurité, et il semblait la rechercher, accueillant la lumière comme une agression, sans doute parce qu'il n'y était plus habitué.

Alors, Dean lui avait dit de se reposer et avait quitté la pièce doucement en changeant d'éclairage, préférant la petite lampe qui éclairait faiblement le bureau plutôt que celle qui illuminait tout le salon et empêcherait son petit frère de trouver un sommeil reposant.

Le jeune homme rejoignit le père Jim à la fenêtre, qui le rassura avant même qu'il ne pose sa question,

- Bobby m'a appelé…ils se sont arrêtés avec Caleb dans la ville voisine pour cette nuit…Quelqu'un les a pris en stop.

Dean approuva en silence non sans un soulagement certain. Son regard se porta toutefois sur son frère et il fut heureux que le prêtre soit celui qui aborde le sujet,

- Ton frère semble épuisé…

- Il l'est…Toute cette histoire est arrivée trop vite…il n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre que quelque chose d'autre arrive…

Jim hocha la tête tout en observant Sam à son tour,

- Je sais bien que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas tellement te rassurer non plus…Mais je suis comme toi Dean, je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui…

Effectivement ce n'était pas tellement le genre de chose que le jeune homme avait très envie d'entendre en ce moment, mais Murphy reprit avant même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui demander,

- Retrouver la santé est une chose…le moral en est une autre…Sam est fort, il se remettra de ses blessures…mais ton frère ne sera plus jamais le même Dean…Quelque part en lui, il ne sera plus pareil.

Le jeune homme approuva tristement,

- Je sais.

- Je ne pourrai pas encore dire à quel point ça l'a changé…mais ce que je vois, c'est que ça vous a tous affecté, d'une manière ou d'une autre…Vous n'êtes plus les mêmes non plus ton père et toi, et je pense que demain, les effets ne s'en feront que d'avantage ressentir.

Dean lança un regard perplexe au prêtre,

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je crois que tu le sais mon garçon. Souffla Jim en l'observant de ses yeux perçants. Tu t'obliges à le nier, mais tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, Sam se détourna de la vie que John lui prépare…il partira…Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…Tu le sais, je le sais, John le sait…et tout le monde essaie de se dire que ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

Dean resta silencieux, préférant reporter son attention sur son frère. Il n'était pas idiot…il n'avait peut-être jamais obtenu le même genre de notes que Sam à l'école, mais il n'était pas idiot quand même… Avant même les évènements de Big Bear Lake, son cadet ne se voyait pas devenir chasseur. Mais sa décision semblait avoir été définitivement prise suite à l'épisode de « l'Homme en noir ». A plusieurs reprises, Sam avait exprimé son envie de quitter cette vie, il lui était même arrivé de confier à son ainé qu' « il finirait par en crever s'il ne partait pas »…Dean était resté silencieux…il avait enfoui ses paroles au plus profond de sa mémoire, espérant les oublier, espérant se persuader qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles.

Or elles l'étaient…et Jim l'avait également pressenti.

Une main sombre et glacée se referma sur lui, l'empêchant momentanément de respirer. Sam s'éveilla en sursaut, recherchant sa respiration avec un certain désespoir. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, qu'il s'agissait d'un énième cauchemar, l'adolescent se laissa retomber sur le canapé avec un soupir. Les souvenirs, les cris qui raisonnaient dans sa tête, et même l'odeur de ce tunnel, Sam s'y était…Habitué…disons simplement qu'il en rêvait toutes les nuits…il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire, mais il arrivait désormais à dissocier ces cauchemars de la réalité…

Mais depuis quelques jours déjà, ces rêves avaient changé…Il voyait autre chose, il avait une tout autre impression…Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait de l'atteindre pendant qu'il dormait…Et cette chose se rapprochait de plus en plus…il sentait qu'un piège était en train de se refermer sur eux peu à peu, et il voyait des silhouettes…il entendait son père et son frère l'appeler, s'appeler…leurs voix étaient paniquées, reflétant leur inquiétude les uns pour les autres…et une odeur d'hôpital enveloppait Sam jusqu'à ce qu'une main noire se referme sur lui et ne l'étouffe à petit feu…

Cette fois-ci, son rêve s'était arrêté là.

L'adolescent essaya de rassembler les forces qui lui restaient et parvint à se mettre en position assise sur le divan, avant de jeter un coup d'œil concerné vers son grand frère, profondément endormis à même le sol, juste devant la cheminée. Elevés à la dure depuis qu'ils étaient tout gamins, dormir à la belle étoile où sur un plancher dur n'avait jamais posé plus de problèmes que cela aux Winchester…l'essentiel était de toujours avoir une arme à proximité !

Sam se leva maladroitement et se rendit dans la salle de bain en remarquant au passage que Jim somnolait à moitié depuis la fenêtre où il s'était posté. L'adolescent tira la porte derrière lui et se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, attendant quelques instants que l'eau passe d'un marron peu ragoutant à une couleur plus transparente.

Derrière lui, un courant d'air fit grincer la porte et s'engouffra brusquement dans la pièce. Le corps de Sam fut alors parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable et son cœur s'accéléra peu à peu, ses mains furent transpercées de milliers de petites aiguilles imaginaires et son estomac s'entortilla sur lui-même.

Une présence…il y avait une présence derrière lui…

Ses réflexes de chasseur précédèrent sa peur, et soudain, avec une vivacité qu'il ne se soupçonnait plus, Sam fit volte-face, saisissant au passage le couteau qu'il gardait avec lui depuis les attaques successives de zombie-Jake et zombie-Paul.

Avant même que l'adolescent ne puisse reconnaître son frère, celui-ci avait déjà paré l'attaque, attrapant son bras au vol et le repoussant par pur instinct contre le mur.

- Wow doucement !

Dean semblait aussi surpris que lui ! Le souffle court, il observa son petit frère avec un étonnement certain,

- C'est moi Sam !

Les sourcils froncés, l'adolescent ressentit soudain une douleur se propager en lui, conséquence de tant d'agitation dont il aurait dû se préserver…Toujours cloué au mur par son ainé, l'adolescent bredouilla des excuses,

- Pardon….j'ai…j'ai cru que…

Dean le relâcha et soupira,

- C'est rien…

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait eu presque aussi peur que Sam…Premièrement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction…pensant que son petit frère l'avait entendu…Deuxièmement, la vivacité des réflexes de son cadet continuait encore à le surprendre !

Il l'avait entendu se relever et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir s'enquérir de son état, persuadé qu'il avait été sujet à un nouveau cauchemar. A vrai dire, voir Sam brandir un couteau sur lui ne faisait que lui confirmer sa pensée.

Il le relâcha, constatant avec peine que la douleur n'était toujours pas effacée.

- ça va ?

Son petit frère grimaça et eut un bref geste vers Dean qui avait déjà fait un mouvement vers lui pour le soutenir.

- Non ! J'en ai marre ! j'arrive même plus à marcher tout seul !

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche de l'ainé,

- De toute façon Sammy, même avec tes deux jambes, tu étais incapable de marcher tout seul…tu ne peux pas faire deux pas sans trébucher sur quelque chose !

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, avant de finalement répondre à la plaisanterie de Dean par un sourire. Sourire qui fit soudain oublier à l'ainé tous les derniers évènements qui les avaient frappés…il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère sourire.

- Et bien…Commenta-t-il pensivement en continuant d'observer Sam qui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus jeune.

- Et bien quoi ? Demanda l'autre avec un visage presque candide.

- Rien…ça fait drôle de te voir sourire à nouveau Sammy…

Ce dernier baissa la tête, affichant soudain un sourire plus triste avant de finalement demander,

- Dean…tu veux bien m'aider à retourner m'assoir s'il te plait ?

- Allons-y.

L'ainé soutint Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse finalement se laisser tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir d'inconfort, avant de porter une main à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui…j'ai besoin que tu te reposes Dean…

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Répliqua l'ainé piqué au vif.

Une ride se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune, juste au niveau de son front, entre les deux sourcils, signe évident d'un malaise quelconque. Son frère y voyait une manifestation de sa douleur.

- Dean…on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'on va devoir affronter…Papa est blessé, je suis inutile, et Bobby et Caleb ne sont pas là…il n'y a que Jim et toi pour le moment…Alors oui, tu dois te reposer.

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Insista l'ainé comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Sam venait de lui dire.

Il s'était attendu à des reproches, des « Dean ! Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »…Au lieu de ça, son cadet fronça un peu plus des sourcils,

- Pas trop non…

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » Pensa très fort l'ainé, qui aida aussitôt l'adolescent à s'allonger,

- Tu te fatigues de trop Sam…tu es épuisé. Tu ne pourras pas te remettre si tu ne te reposes pas.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune une fois qu'il fut rallongé, il n'avait pas le courage de contredire son grand frère.

- Et si cette chose revient Dean ? Et s'il s'en prenait à nous ?

- Sammy…je suis là…tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles petit frère, personne ne s'en prendra à nous. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer les yeux et de dormir jusqu'à ce que je te dise de te réveiller, compris ?

Sam ne répondit pas…il s'était endormi.


	25. Intrusion et découverte

**Intrusion et découverte**

**Parc National Grassland, Wyoming – Juin 2000**

- Hors de question qu'on demande à Gordon ! S'écria Caleb.

Bobby et lui étaient finalement arrivés quelques heures plus tôt dans la matinée, au grand soulagement de Dean. Les deux chasseurs s'étaient inquiétés tour à tour pour John et pour Sam, qui l'un comme l'autre, se reposaient à l'écart. L'ainé des Winchester, son parrain, le prêtre et Caleb en étaient inévitablement venu à parler de l'affaire qui les avait amené ici, et John n'avait pas tardé à se montrer, le pas légèrement chancelant, mais le visage ferme et déterminé.

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber ! Avait-il dit.

- Bien sûr que non, mais il faudrait penser à s'organiser. Avait répliqué Bobby. Depuis tout le début de cette histoire, on ne fait que subir…il serait temps de savoir à quoi on a affaire.

Et Caleb s'était soudain exprimé sur son désir de ne pas faire appel à un certain Gordon. Tous furent d'accord.

- Bien…Commençons par résumer. Déclara Bobby calmement en s'appuyant sur la table.

John alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Caleb s'approcha de la fenêtre, le corps tendu prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte, Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui lui-même lança un regard inconscient vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Sam se reposait.

- On a affaire à un démon…ou une créature qui s'en rapproche fortement. Commença Caleb.

- D'accord, quoi d'autres ?

- Il infecte les gens après les avoir approchés d'abord….il les zombifie. Continua le jeune chasseur très sérieusement.

- Il les zombifie. Répéta Bobby comme s'il prenait des notes.

- Il essaie d'entrer en contact avec Sam. Reprit John la voix sombre.

Dean eut un bref mouvement involontaire et contracta la mâchoire.

- Okay…On va essayer de voir dans les écrits, voir s'il y a eu des cas similaires ailleurs…

- On a déjà cherché pendant des heures ! Se plaignit Caleb.

- Et bien on va chercher encore !

Profitant de l'absence de son frère, Dean posa la question taboue…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si jamais il cherche à s'en prendre à Sam ?

Il y eu un bref instant de silence pendant lequel tous l'observèrent avant de tourner la tête vers John, qui avait gardé le visage aussi fermé et déterminé qu'à son lever,

- On s'interpose…on ne peut pas l'éloigner il l'atteindrait malgré tout .. Sam est plus en sécurité auprès de nous. Quoi qu'il en dise.

Dean approuva d'un mouvement de tête avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, Bobby et Jim iraient à la bibliothèque pour effectuer des recherches sur le mystérieux démon pendant que lui, son frère, son père et Caleb resteraient au motel, se surveillant les uns les autres.

La porte claqua doucement, attirant inévitablement le regard de Dean, qui relâcha son arme dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait uniquement du père Jim. Le prêtre avait l'air satisfait et montra les béquilles qu'il avait réussi à se procurer.

- Où est ton frère ?

L'ainé désigna la chambre d'un geste du menton avant de reporter son attention par la fenêtre, à l'affut du moindre zombie, du moindre passant au visage ou à l'air suspect. John, Bobby et Caleb étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et chaque minute qui passait ne faisaient qu'augmenter un peu plus son stress.

Le calme et le silence qui régnaient dans la chambre lui permirent d'entendre les efforts touchants de Jim qui essayait autant qu'il le pouvait de faire sortir Sam de son mur de silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

- Tu ne veux pas te lever un peu pour te dégourdir les jambes ? L'entendit-il lui proposer.

Apparemment, son petit frère répondit quelque chose d'une voix trop faible pour que cela ne parvienne aux oreilles de Dean, puisque Jim renchérit,

- ça te ferait du bien pourtant de prendre un peu l'air…

Il y eu un nouveau silence avant que le prêtre n'enchaîne,

- Tu devrais au moins manger quelque chose…

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il aille s'enquérir de la situation. Il avait volontairement laissé de l'espace à son jeune frère, n'ayant pu que constater à quel point il était épuisé. Le matin même, alors que John, Bobby et Caleb avaient quitté le motel pour aller effectuer leurs premières recherches en ville et que Jim avait déclaré qu'il reviendrait dans une heure ou deux car il avait une course à faire, Dean avait une fois de plus choisi de laisser son cadet se reposer. Dans la matinée, il avait juste été ouvrir la porte, pour être bien sûr de pouvoir réagir au moindre problème. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, Sam dormait toujours à poing fermés, le visage soucieux mais tellement fatigué. L'ainé s'était alors éclipsé sans faire de bruit dans le salon pour venir se positionner derrière la fenêtre avant d'avoir tiré les stores et chargé son arme.

Dean s'approcha alors doucement de la chambre et resta sur le pas de la porte, observant en silence la situation. Sam était en position demi-assise sur le lit, le dos retenu par des oreillers aux couleurs douteuses, une jambe étendue sur le matelas, l'autre légèrement repliée pour ne pas faire souffrir son genou en voie de guérison. Son teint pâle et ses traits fatigués sautèrent aux yeux de Dean qui reporta malgré tout son attention sur Jim, assis sur le rebord du lit, tourné vers le plus jeune.

- Tu ne retrouveras pas tes forces si tu ne manges pas.

Sam fronça des sourcils faiblement en tournant la tête de l'autre côté,

- 'Pas faim…

- Et bien c'est dommage, parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Un point c'est tout ! Et une fois que tu auras mangé un peu, tu iras un peu marcher dehors avec moi ou ton frère.

Dean croisa le regard suppliant de son cadet et fit un pas inconscient vers lui.

- J'peux pas.

- Mais si.

- Non…

Reconnaissant envers Jim qui déployait toute sa bonne volonté, l'ainé vint à son secours et encouragea gentiment Sam qui semblait commencer à désespérer.

- Je viendrai avec toi Sam.

- Non…j'peux pas…j'y arriverai pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? S'étonna le prêtre qui avait saisi le poignet du plus jeune, sans doute pour prendre son pouls et s'assurer de son état.

- Sammy on ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu n'iras pas mieux ! Répliqua Dean d'une voix sûre.

Son frère l'observa un instant avec un mélange de colère, de désespoir et d'angoisse. Il n'eut même pas besoin de formuler ses craintes à voix haute que son ainé le devança et le rassura,

- ça prendra le temps qu'il faut Sammy, et même si tu ne dois faire que trois pas….ce seront toujours trois pas de gagnés.

- Ton frère a raison Sam...On ne fait pas ça pour que tu puisses reprendre la chasse…On fait ça pour que tu puisses reprendre ta vie.

Argument indiscutable…

Sam n'avait plus le choix, Jim et son frère ne lâcheraient pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas fait un effort pour eux. Alors, il laissa le prêtre l'aider à se redresser et s'empara à contre cœur des béquilles. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant à qui l'on apprenait à marcher, l'encourageant bêtement et le félicitant au moindre de ses pas…c'était une situation aussi ridicule que génante. Mais Dean et Jim semblaient être tellement satisfaits, tellement heureux et soulagés de le voir se déplacer de nouveau qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de les décevoir.

L'attaque du zombie, l'accident de voiture et les retombées que cela impliquaient étaient venues à bout de ces dernières forces. Au moment où l'adolescent sentait qu'il allait pouvoir se remettre, ses espoirs avaient volé en éclats…

Lorsque son ainé ouvrit la porte, les rayons du soleil furent comme une agression pour lui. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et chercha à s'en protéger avec un bras, faisant tomber au passage l'une de ses béquilles, rattrapée par le prêtre.

- On y va ? Demanda doucement Dean.

Le plus jeune approuva d'un hochement de tête, gardant pourtant le visage crispé par la gêne des rayons lumineux.

Il dû rassembler toute sa concentration pour descendre les trois marches qui menaient à leur chambre de motel, et usa de ses dernières forces pour se rendre jusqu'à la petite cour où étaient en train de se dessécher les restes d'une piscine. Il entendait Jim lui dire de continuer, de prendre son temps, et sentait la présence silencieuse mais protectrice de son ainé qui marchait doucement près de lui. L'absence de son père et de ses constantes remarques étaient encourageantes, pourtant, au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, le benjamin s'arrêta en murmurant qu'il avait besoin de s'assoir.

- On va attendre un peu et on va continuer…Expliqua Jim en posant une main rassurante sur son dos.

Mais l'adolescent secoua la tête de manière négative,

- Non je…il faut que…je ne me sens pas bien…

Ca l'avait pris peu à peu…D'abord cette sensation d'oppression qui s'était peu à peu transformée en une malaise croissant, l'assaillant de vertiges et d'une impression étrange. Sam regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard avant de sentir les mains du prêtre et de son frère le soutenir en s'affolant légèrement.

- Sammy ?

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et nota alors une présence…une présence anormale, tout près de la piscine…C'était lui ! L'homme étrange qu'il voyait dans tous ces cauchemars…Celui qui lui murmurait des mots dans un dialecte amérindien…Celui qui était responsable de tous ces meurtres !

Dans un même geste, Dean et Jim sortirent leurs armes et les braquèrent sur le « démon » qui leva les mains en signe de paix, un mince sourire sur le visage. D'allure très élégante, il avait avec lui une canne dont l'embout était orné d'une tête de serpent en argent.

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ennemi.

- Ben voyons !

- Non je vous assure.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda l'ainé des Winchester d'un ton glacial.

L'homme les observa un à un en prenant le temps de rester silencieux, soignant la mise en scène de ses propos. Puis, son regard se plissa et ses traits devinrent plus froids, plus inquiétants.

- Je suis venu vous avertir…Quittez cette ville. Partez dès ce soir et ne revenez pas…je ne vous poursuivrai pas…je vous laisserai en paix si vous me laissez cette ville.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Répliqua le prêtre, choqué par une telle proposition.

Le démon se tourna vers lui, l'air courtois.

- Pas du tout.

Sam, qui était resté légèrement en retrait jusqu'ici ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir,

- Vous voulez qu'on quitte la ville uniquement pour pouvoir tuer plus facilement ses habitants !

- Pas les tuer voyons….quoique…tous ne me seront pas utiles…

Il semblait réfléchir, Sam quant à lui, sentit la colère le prendre,

- Et vous êtes si stupide que vous pensiez un seul instant qu'on allait accepter ?

- Sam…Murmura Jim pour l'avertir de ne pas provoquer un démon…ou un ennemi dont on ignorait encore l'exacte nature.

Mais contrairement aux craintes du prêtre, l'homme à la canne ne fit que sourire d'avantage, apparemment ravi de l'affront de l'adolescent.

- Sam Winchester…nos chemins vont de nouveau se croiser, et d'ici peu de temps.

Dean eut un geste inconscient et s'apprêta à tirer sur le démon, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait osé menacer son frère…Toutefois, la balle qui s'échappa du canon de son arme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, alla se loger quelque part dans le mur, et traversa l'homme à la canne qui reporta soudain son attention sur lui, l'air mécontent.

- Quant à toi Dean Winchester, je te suggère de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires…tu serais le premier à en souffrir crois-moi.

Jim leva soudain la main vers l'inconnu et commença à réciter un exorcisme, l'ainé admira ses efforts tandis que le plus jeune s'offusqua du rire moqueur qui s'échappa de la gorge de l'autre.

- Tu penses sérieusement qu'un exorcisme peut fonctionner sur moi Murphy ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal à essayer ! Répliqua le prêtre sans broncher.

- Laissez-moi cette ville ! Répéta l'homme à la canne d'une voix forte. Laissez-moi cette ville ou je vous tuerai tous…je vous tuerai, je vous traquerai et je vous briserai.

Sam ne put réprimer un léger frisson lorsqu'il croisa le regard du démon qui l'observa soudain d'un air sévère,

- Je vous ferai regretter d'avoir refusé ma proposition.

Il y eut un brusque coup de vent, obligeant les trois chasseurs à fermer les yeux un bref instant. Quand ils les rouvrirent, l'homme à la canne avait disparu, déclenchant aussitôt la colère de Dean.

- Non mais attendez c'est pas possible ! Comment ça se fait qu'on se fait surprendre comme ça à chaque fois ?

Jim soupira, dans une attitude éternellement plus sereine,

- Calme-toi Dean ça ne va pas nous aider…Commençons par rentrer veux-tu ?

Sam se laissa tomber sur le canapé en silence, continuant simplement d'observer son ainé qui parcourait la pièce dans tous les sens, maugréant, pestant et s'énervant à propos de « leur manque de réflexe ! ».

- Ce mec nous suit où qu'on aille ! Il sait ce qu'on fait, ce qu'on prépare ! Au fait, est-ce qu'on prépare au moins quelque chose contre lui je vous le demande ?

Jim continua d'afficher un air calme,

- Patience Dean…pour mieux affronter un ennemi il faut…

- Le connaître ! Oui je sais…Répliqua l'ainé d'un ton vif en ponctuant le tout par un geste vif et véhément de son bras droit. Mais merde !

Voilà qui concluait très bien l'agacement de son grand frère et pendant quelques instants, Sam en fut presque amusé. Toutefois, la gravité de l'affaire l'empêcha d'afficher le moindre sourire.

- Au moins on sait qu'il s'agit d'un démon…il a réagi à l'exorcisme…

- Réagi ? Vous appelez ça réagir ? Moi j'aurais plutôt qualifié ça de « moquerie »…

- Jim a raison Dean. Intervint finalement Sam, un démon de classe moyenne aurait montré des signes de gêne, un démon aux pouvoirs plus élevé manifeste un désintérêt total mais une certaine réticence à écouter des paroles saintes…tout autre créature n'aurait même pas écouté…

Le plus jeune vit son frère l'observer un moment, un sourcil légèrement plus surélevé que l'autre…La réplique cinglante suivit inévitablement,

- Dis Sam, tu n'as jamais mal à la tête à force de parler comme un bouquin ?

La question arracha un demi-sourire à son cadet.

- Bien, donc on a affaire à un démon…et pas de bas-étage…Reprit le prêtre en sortant des ouvrages religieux et théologiques.

Sam tendit une main vers son ainé qui répondit aussitôt à la demande silencieuse de venir l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, l'adolescent prit les béquilles que lui donnait son frère et s'approcha de la table où Jim avait entreposé les écrits.

- On n'a rien trouvé qui correspondent à sa signature ou à son style là-dedans ?

- non…Soupira le prêtre, presque découragé.

- Peut-être que Bobby, Caleb et papa vont avoir trouvé quelque chose. Proposa Dean avec espoir.

Sam se pencha un peu plus sur les bouquins sans se soucier de ses mèches brunes qui lui tombèrent alors sur le front, lui donnant cet air de rat bibliothèque à propos duquel son ainé adorait lancer quelques moqueries. Pourtant cette fois, il s'abstint, laissant un peu de répit et de calme à son cadet pour réfléchir.

- Alors…s'il n'y a rien dans les écritures bibliques…ou peut conclure qu'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit…

- Bravo pour la remarque Sherlock ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer son grand frère.

Toutefois, Sam continua sur sa réflexion, parfaitement indifférent à la voix de son ainé,

- ça veut dire tout bêtement que personne n'a entendu parler de lui à cette époque…ça veut dire qu'il n'avait pas encore, ou plus refait surface…

- Sam tu ne veux pas être plus clair ? Soupira son ainé, légèrement exaspéré d'être aussi perdu.

Il fut cependant rassuré de constater que Jim avait l'air presque aussi perplexe que lui.

- ça veut dire que ce Démon…Quelque soit son nom est bien plus ancien que les autres…il a toujours existé, même avant que les prémices du Christianisme ne voient le jour. Donc…si son nom doit apparaître quelque part, ce serait plutôt dans d'autres écrits…Ceux qui ne sont pas connus par tous et qui ne taisent rien de l'Histoire…

Le visage de Jim s'illumina et s'assombrit à la voix…Dean resta de marbre.

- Sam !

- La bible de l'enfer…Conclut la voix presque horrifiée du prêtre.

Cette fois, l'ainé sentit un frisson le parcourir…Non il n'était pas aussi intelligent que son petit frère ou que Jim…lui c'était plus le terrain et l'action…Mais il n'était pas ignare non plus ! La bible de l'enfer, il connaissait…c'était presque le recueil indispensable pour tout chasseur de démons.

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux en s'observant sans un mot pendant quelques instants, comme inquiets par les conséquences qui cela impliquait…On trouvait les pires et les plus redoutables démons dans cette Bible…

Dean regretta soudain que cette mission ne soit pas une banale chasse aux fantômes.


	26. Nouvelle surprise

Et voilà..avant dernière publication avant demain qui sonnera la fin de cette fic…

J'espère que ces deux chapitres vont plairont -)

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle surprise…<strong>

**Parc National Grassland, Wyoming – Juin 2000**

Lorsque le reste du groupe les rejoignit, bredouilles dans leurs recherches, Jim s'empressa de leur faire part de la venue du démon, mais également de la découverte de Sam.

Caleb accueillit la nouvelle avec excès et dérision, comme à son habitude, tandis que John et Bobby optèrent pour la même posture méfiante et silencieuse. Heureusement pour eux, Singer avait toujours eu comme réflexe d'emmener quelques livres avec eux sur une chasse… « On ne sait jamais ! » Répétait-il pour se justifier. Et cette fois-ci, il avait pris un exemplaire de la Bible de l'Enfer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça Bobby ? S'étonna Caleb en jetant un regard méfiant au bouquin.

- Quoi ? Je l'ai parce qu'il est utile, figure-toi ! Tu n'imagines pas le répertoire à Démons que c'est ce truc ! On a presque les incantations et les rituels pour convoquer chacun d'entre eux.

Le jeune chasseur haussa des sourcils, visiblement surpris,

- Oh…le truc c'est que moi, je trouve que ça serait mieux d'avoir les incantations pour les zigouiller plutôt que pour organiser une soirée barbecue !

Sam, qui était resté discret depuis le retour de John demanda nerveusement,

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne sait même pas exactement ce qu'il veut…

- On va le traiter comme n'importe quel autre démon Sam. Expliqua son père tranquillement. On va lui tendre un piège et le renvoyer d'où il vient.

Le plus jeune ne dit rien et se contenta simplement de hocher la tête, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter…Qu'adviendrait-il si, contrairement aux plans de John et de Bobby, c'étaient eux qui tombaient dans un piège ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers son frère et comprit tout de suite que Dean partageait les mêmes craintes que lui.

- Bon…alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un super plan ? Supposa Caleb joyeusement.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée. La lune n'éclairait les rues qu'avec parcimonie, n'imposant pas sa présence dans le ciel déjà trop sombre pour elle. L'astre se cachait timidement derrière les nuages, plongeant ainsi toute la ville de Grassland dans une obscurité fort peu rassurante. Ses habitants étaient rentrés chez eux très tôt ce soir-là, comme si quelque part, ils se doutaient de la menace grandissante qui rampait et prenait peu à peu possession de leurs rues. Les portes étaient fermées, les lumières, rares et les bruits, absents…En fait, quiconque serait passé dans Grassland cette nuit aurait pu la qualifier de « ville fantôme ».<p>

Pourtant, quelque chose vint troubler ce silence et cette noirceur…une ombre…une ombre qui avançait lentement…une ombre qui se dessinait sur les murs et dont un léger écho raisonnait comme un hurlement menaçant. Un « clap » régulier vint rythmer le silence morbide dans lequel le troubleur s'avança.

A chacun de ses pas, les brefs foyers encore éclairés se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir le plus complet…Et le silence reprit ses droits.

* * *

><p>Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Dean, le réveillant en sursaut. La respiration saccadée, le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était dans la cuisine, assis à la table, là où il était venu se réfugier lorsque son père lui avait ordonné d'aller se reposer. Trop fier pour admettre qu'il était fatigué, la nature avait tout de même reprit ses droits sur l'ainé qui avait fini par s'endormir, et ce malgré la tasse de café désormais froide qui était posée devant lui.<p>

Se passant rapidement une main sur le visage, le jeune homme se mit debout en s'emparant aussitôt de son arme, alerté par son sixième sens de chasseur, ou de Winchester, qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et se plaça sur le côté droit de son montant avant d'en écarter tout doucement le rideau. Il scruta les alentours, définitivement trop sombres et trop glauques à son goût, et se tourna vers le salon. Il n'entendait plus les voix de Jim, de Bobby ou de son père…peut-être s'étaient-ils endormis aussi ?

Dean quitta la cuisine avec prudence, arme au poing, et gagna l'autre pièce.

- Dean ? L'appela Bobby d'une voix douce, sans doute pour ne pas le surprendre.

Le jeune homme ne cilla même pas…il l'avait vu bouger dans l'ombre et avait immédiatement reconnu sa silhouette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Singer en s'approchant de lui.

- Je ne sais pas…une…une impression…

Bobby le rejoignit et sortit son arme à son tour, par mesure de prudence sans nul doute.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ton père s'est endormi…Caleb et Jim sont partis chercher une autre voiture…Ils se sont dit que piquer une bagnole en pleine nuit attirerait sûrement moins l'attention.

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta d'approuver silencieusement, tout en reportant vers la chambre où dormait son frère. Bobby hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et lui indiqua de rester derrière lui.

Le jeune Winchester s'était attendu à trouver son benjamin dans un sommeil agité, aussi il invita son parrain à se rendre auprès de lui assez rapidement. Toutefois, Singer et lui furent surpris lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, de le trouver debout près de la fenêtre, scrutant les alentours avec la même inquiétude que son frère ainé.

- Sam ?

- Dean…il se passe quelque chose…je le sens…

Le plus âgé nota silencieusement que son cadet tenait fermement une arme dans sa main droite et qu'il semblait être prêt à s'en servir si l'occasion se présentait. Bobby et Dean le rejoignirent aussitôt et vinrent jeter un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre à leur tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Sam en reportant leur attention sur eux.

- J'en sais trop rien…Ton frère s'est réveillé à peu près dans le même état que toi…et je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai une impression bizarre…

- Bobby ? Appela soudain la voix de John.

- Ici !

Les quatre chasseurs se réunirent dans la chambre, près de la fenêtre, chacun arborant des mines méfiantes et concentrées, comme si tous, s'attendait à une attaque imminente de quelque chose…

Il y eu un long moment de silence…moment au cours duquel John semblait être en pleine réflexion. Finalement, la lueur d'inquiétude pour ses fils que Bobby perçut dans son regard se transforma en une volonté de fer et cette attitude froide et professionnelle que son ami lui connaissait tant.

- Bobby, rappelle Jim et Caleb, dis-leur de rentrer immédiatement…Dean, toi et ton frère allez dans le salon vérifier vos armes et vous tenir prêts.

- Prêts pour quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune presque avec innocence.

- Je ne sais pas encore…Avoua John en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais s'il te plait Sam, fais ce que je te dis d'accord ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête docilement et suivit son ainé qui lui proposa son aide pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine.

Malgré son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, malgré les picotements qui lui parcouraient les doigts, signes qu'il était prêt à dégainer son arme à la moindre menace, Dean ne fut tout de même pas aveugle aux progrès de son frère, qui semblait avoir plus d'aisance pour marcher. Apparemment étonné lui aussi, Sam proposa d'une voix basse,

- L'adrénaline sans doute…Tu penses que Caleb et Jim vont bien ?

Prenant avant tout le temps pour l'aider à s'assoir, Dean approuva ensuite d'un ton rassurant.

- J'en suis sûr…Sam, on ne sait même pas s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose.

- T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça Dean ?

L'ainé, percé à jour dans son propre mensonge, esquissa un sourire involontaire.

- Bon okay, je n'y crois pas une seconde…mais je suis quand même certain qu'ils vont bien…Allez, vérifie ton arme !

Les fils Winchester se mirent à l'ouvrage, même si la tâche, à force d'avoir été faite et refaite dans leur passé, ne nécessitait plus autant toute l'attention qu'elle leur requérait dans leur enfance.

Jim et Caleb ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre au motel, les mines aussi préoccupées et taciturnes qu'eux, leurs instincts de chasseurs ne les avait pas trahis non plus…Quelque chose approchait.

Bien concentré sur la révision de son arme, Sam ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs autour de lui, guettant des gestes, des paroles, ou des changements d'expressions de son père, de Bobby, ou même de Dean. Mais tous avaient ce même air renfermé, la même concentration se lisait dans leurs yeux, ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer le plus jeune.

Les évènements de Big Bear Lake lui avaient rappelés une chose…une chose simple que ces années de chasse sur les routes lui avaient pourtant appris à réfréner et même à ignorer…la peur…Il y avait bien longtemps que Sam n'avait pas eu peur….Et même lors de cette affaire dans le Montana, lorsque la famille des Grant avait juré de l'éliminer, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, là encore il avait ignoré ce sentiment, se contentant simplement d'une méfiance et d'une prudence démesurées.

La traque dont lui et les autres avaient été victimes au cours de ce week-end avait fait renaître en lui cette peur, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois face à une affaire qui le mettait mal à l'aise…Peut-être que s'il s'était retrouvé face à ce démon quatre mois plus tôt il n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière ? Peut-être…Mais les faits étaient là, et Sam ne pouvait pas les ignorer…Cette chasse…Ce démon…ses méthodes…tout cela l'avait finalement pris dans une vague de crainte et de peur, sentiments à cause desquels il se méprisait. Ni John, ni Dean ne semblait effrayés.

« C'est normal », Disaient Jim et son frère, « après ce que tu as vécu dans cette forêt »…Peut-être…mais Sam avait horreur d'être dans cette position de demi-victime.

L'adolescent vérifia une dernière fois que son arme était bien chargée et s'apprêta à soupirer lorsqu'un hurlement retentit dans tout le motel, les faisant tous sursauter.

Caleb fut à côté de la porte en une seconde et se mit dos à elle, empêchant tous les autres de sortir avec un doigt sur la bouche,

- Tout le monde reste ici ! Chuchota-t-il…C'est un piège…ils essaient de nous attirer à l'extérieur.

Sam s'en était douté, les « infectés » avaient tenté la même technique quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque Dean, John et lui étaient en route pour se rendre chez Bobby. Aussi, il ôta le cran de sécurité de son arme et se redressa.

Un silence inquiétant s'installa alors dans la pièce, s'accompagnant parfaitement avec l'obscurité dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés volontairement et chacun s'observa nerveusement. Pendant quelques brèves secondes, Sam eut l'impression que sa respiration était la plus bruyante de tous et se surpris à se demander comment son père faisait pour avoir l'air aussi calme.

Tout à coup, quelque chose cogna contre le carreau devant lequel il se trouvait, et tous pointèrent leurs armes vers la fenêtre, les visages horrifiés avant même que Sam n'ai eu le réflexe de bouger, Dean se précipita vers lui et lui tira le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à s'éloigner.

- Nom de Dieu ! Jura Caleb, pris par la surprise.

Le plus jeune se retourna et ne parvint même pas à retenir une légère exclamation de surprise, et d'horreur, en découvrant la figure qui se tenait derrière la vitre…

Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme, la soixantaine passé, soignée, les cheveux gris, un gilet rose et une longue jupe en laine...elle avait aussi le visage étrangement allongé, des yeux d'un noir angoissant et des dents taillées en pointes, et les observait également, arborant un sourire…sadique…Elle hocha la tête, comme l'aurait fait un animal et se mit à rire froidement en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Soudain, elle se frappa le visage contre le carreau, comme si elle cherchait à le briser…du sang gicla sur la vitre tandis qu'elle se mit à rire encore plus fort et recommença à se cogner la tête contre le verre, prise de frénésie.

D'instinct, tous les chasseurs reculèrent, et certains comme Caleb, Dean ou Sam furent même pris d'un nouveau sursaut au premier coup qu'elle porta. Elle hurla encore et frappa toujours plus, se dévisageant et éclaboussant la fenêtre de son sang…Le plus jeune du groupe détourna son regard de cette scène alors qu'une certaine panique s'empara des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? John ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait merde !

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur Bobby, qui paraissait aussi désemparé que lui par l'attitude de cette vieille folle…Singer et John échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis qu'un instant plus tard, la vitre céda et ce qui fut autrefois une mamie inoffensive, se précipita à l'intérieur en poussant un hurlement strident.

Elle était si vive qu'aucune des balles que lui tirèrent les chasseurs ne l'atteignirent. Se tenant à quatre pattes, elle se mit alors à grimper au plafond, continuant de crier et de les observer de son regard noir. Soudain, elle se laissa tomber au beau milieu du groupe et commença à le disséminer, bousculant Caleb, frappant Jim et se précipitant sur John. Bobby, Dean et Sam n'eurent pas le temps de pointer leurs revolvers vers elle qu'elle s'échappa de nouveau, crapahutant au plafond comme une possédée.

Quand elle sauta de nouveau, ce fut vers l'ainé des Winchester qu'elle courut, les bras en avant, le saisissant bien avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, muée par une force surnaturelle. Elle poussa un hurlement suraiguë et s'apprêta à tuer ou à blesser Dean à coup de dents quand soudain, elle se stoppa….

Les chasseurs, secoués se redressèrent doucement tandis que le jeune homme pris soudain conscience de sa position, mais également du fait qu'il n'avait plus son arme pour se défendre…C'est alors que, comme les autres, il remarqua à son tour ce que la Vieille observait…ou plutôt, qui elle observait… John s'était relevé et lui faisait face, le visage aussi menaçant et inquiétant que l'était sa réputation auprès de toutes les créatures surnaturelles. La bouche de la vieille s'étira alors en un sourire cruel et, une seconde plus tard, elle se mit à rire goulument.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, John Winchester ? Me tuer ? Tu n'auras pas le temps !

Au moment où Dean sentit une pression s'exercée sur sa nuque, il entendit simultanément la créature pousser un cri de douleur, avant d'être complètement relâché.

Aussitôt, John le saisit par le bras et l'attira vers lui pour l'éloigner de la chose, et tous les deux levèrent alors des regards surpris vers Sam, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de la mamie hystérique, un couteau trempé de sang dans la main droite, l'air presque aussi étonné qu'eux.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix soufflée à son grand frère.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de poser les yeux sur la lame que tenait son cadet…Le chasseur qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment un poignard avait pu tuer un zombie…

- Une lame en argent, bénie par mes soins. Expliqua Jim qui rejoignit Sam.

- Bien joué. Commenta John en leur adressant un regard à chacun. Bon…débarrassons-nous de ça avant qu'il ne fasse jour. Bobby !

- Ben tiens…


	27. Dernière attaque

**Dernière attaque**

**Parc National Grassland, Wyoming – Juin 2000**

Sam relâcha le rideau et s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour rejoindre John et Dean, penchés au-dessus d'une pile de journaux locaux. Le plus jeune n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Bobby et Caleb depuis la fenêtre…Le fait de transporter un corps d'une mamie-zombie-hystérique n'était pas des plus discrets et l'adolescent s'était inquiété de la réaction des éventuels autres occupants du motel. Mais bon, apparemment, cela n'avait interpellé personne…Sans doute la majorité de la population locale était soit déjà contaminée, soit partie pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Le jeune Winchester se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de son frère et les observa lui et son père.

- ça va ? L'interrogea aussitôt son ainé.

Sam approuva avant de désigner les journaux d'un mouvement de tête.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

John haussa les épaules,

- Peut-être…On était en train de se dire avec Dean que ce Démon devait avoir élaboré ses projets depuis un moment…et le mieux pour avoir autant d'infectés était de s'installer quelque part où il pourrait trouver des proies faciles.

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils en commentant,

- Je suis d'accord…C'est un peu glauque, mais c'est logique.

John parcourut plusieurs articles des yeux tout en poursuivant son explication,

- On a donc recherché le point de départ…le patient 0 en d'autres termes.

- ça doit être une affaire qui remonte à plusieurs mois, quelque chose qui s'est passé non loin d'ici…puisque visiblement, c'est ici qu'il voulait finir par s'établir. Poursuivit Dean.

Sam, fit signe qu'il avait compris avant de baisser les yeux vers la main de son père, qui lui désignait un article en particulier.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- ça…Plusieurs cas de disparitions…les autorités n'ont pas eu moulte d'indices, toutefois, on a trouvé un point commun à toutes les victimes.

- Lequel ?

- Toutes empruntaient le même chemin, et passaient à côté de cet hôpital. Reprit Dean avant de montrer la photo d'un vieil hôpital qui semblait abandonner depuis bien longtemps. Même sur le cliché, l'endroit paraissait lugubre et inquiétant, et Sam n'était pas surpris qu'un démon y ait trouvé refuge.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il se cache là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne retourne pas en Enfer ?

- Parce que c'est une chose d'entrer en Enfer, Sam…S'en est une autre d'en sortir. Expliqua John. Même pour un démon….Celui-là est plus vieux que le Christianisme…Tu imagines un peu, le temps que cela lui a pris de trouver une issue ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il veut y retourner ?

- T'as raison. Souligna calmement le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On y va et on l'exorcise ?

Sam sentit deux regards surpris se poser sur lui, légèrement gêné, il demanda,

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien…je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec cette chasse ? L'interrogea John.

- C'est un peu trop tard pour ça tu ne crois pas ? Répliqua le cadet sincèrement.

- Hey dîtes ! Les interpella Caleb en entrant. La prochaine fois qu'on doit enterrer une mamie-zombie qui pue, c'est vous qui vous y collez !

Toutes les armes avaient été étalées sur la table…Des fusils, des balles en argent, des couteaux, des machettes, des pieux, des grenades…bref, le parfait attirail pour chasseurs. Dean passa à côté sans y prêter grande attention et jeta un coup d'œil vers son petit frère, qui préparait ses munitions, légèrement à l'écart. Bien que surpris du revirement de Sam, le jeune homme n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller lui demander ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis…son cadet semblait bien trop déterminé pour qu'il aille semer le doute dans son esprit. Toutefois, Dean se promit à lui-même de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle une fois sur place. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé hors de sa vue, il avait manqué de se faire tuer.

- Désolé de perturber ce grand moment de concentration, mais je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose…Les avertit Caleb qui s'était posté tout prêt de la fenêtre.

John et les autres relevèrent le nez de leurs armes, les visages inquiets.

- Quel genre ?

- Le genre qui crapahute et qui bave.

Bobby rejoignit aussitôt le jeune chasseur à la fenêtre et observa, laissant tous les autres dans une incertitude angoissante.

- Alors ? Le pressa Jim.

Singer fronça des sourcils et plissa des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à affuter son regard…Une seconde plus tard, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe,

- Il y en a encore !

Dean n'eut même pas le temps de sortir son arme, ou même de se tourner vers son père que la porte sortit de ses gonds, et qu'une flopée d'infectés s'engouffra dans la chambre. Et ce fut la confusion…Des tirs, des grognements, des cris, diverses voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce, appelant les uns et les autres, sans que l'ainé ne puisse voir qui que ce soit.

Heureusement, il ne se trouvait pas très loin de son frère, aussi, il parvint à le rejoindre presque aussitôt, sauf que le jeune chasseur s'étala sur le sol, deux mains fermement serrées autour de ses chevilles. Sam accourut auprès de lui en une seconde et repoussa l'infecté d'un coup de pied en pleine tête avant de l'aider à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement paniqué.

Dean savait bien que son frère comptait sur lui pour lui dire comment réagir…Mais il régnait une telle confusion, que même l'ainé ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Alors, il chercha son père du regard…Mais un nouveau groupe de zombies leur arriva dessus, les obligeant tous les deux à dégainer leurs armes pour leur tirer dessus.

- Il y en a partout ! Cria la voix de Bobby quelque part dans la cohue.

- Dean ! Appela soudain John…Dean emmène ton frère ! Sortez d'ici tous les deux !

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à contester lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le visage de son père,

- C'est un ordre Dean !

Un ordre…Dean ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre…D'autant qu'une horrible impression de déjà-vu l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait entendu John lui crier d'emmener son frère…Alors, le jeune homme repoussa un infecté particulièrement énervé et agrippa le bras de Sam avant de le repousser vers la pièce du fond où il savait que ce trouvait une ouverture.

- Attends !

- Faut qu'on dégage de là Sam ! Allez !

Soudain, Dean se sentit happer vers l'arrière et relâcha le bras de son frère pour ne pas l'entrainer avec lui.

- Dean !

- Sors d'ici Sam, je vais chercher les autres ! Cria l'ainé en repoussant ses assaillants.

Mais Sam ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre…Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère…Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa famille. Il resta là quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes au cours desquelles il regarda Dean se battre contre une foule d'infectés, il les repoussait tous, sans jamais faiblir…Et l'espace d'un instant, le plus jeune l'observa comme s'il s'agissait d'un héros…Alors, il prit sa décision…il ne partirait pas…Tant pis s'il désobéissait à un ordre, il était un Winchester, et il devait se battre.

Voyant son frère en difficulté, Sam tira sur tous les zombies qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui quand une nouvelle horde s'engouffra dans la pièce. Dean s'enfonça un peu plus dans la cohue, sans doute à la recherche d'un autre chasseur, sans se douter un seul instant que son cadet lu avait désobéit. La suite se passa très vite…Sam voulu se lancer à sa suite lorsqu'un des infectés, venu de nulle part, lui barra la route et le repoussa…L'adolescent sentit quelqu'un le rattraper, et ce fut le trou noir.

Dans la confusion, Dean avait tout de même réussi à apercevoir Caleb, tombé quelque part près de ce qui devait rester de la table. Le jeune chasseur tira dans le tas pour se frayer un chemin, et parvint finalement à trouver son ami, blessé, mais vivant.

- Dean ! Où est Sam ? S'écria ce dernier, visiblement soulagé.

- Il va bien il est dehors !

- Vite sortons d'ici ! John a réussi à prendre les grenades !

L'ainé soutint Caleb du mieux qu'il put et ensemble, ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, sans se soucier des éventuels infectés qui tenteraient de les suivre.

Les deux jeunes chasseurs eurent tout juste le temps de s'éloigner de quelque pas qu'une explosion retentit juste derrière eux, les clouant tous les deux au sol alors qu'un nuage de feu passa juste au-dessus d'eux.

Dean n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là avec Caleb, à attendre de pouvoir bouger de nouveau…

- Dean ! Hurla soudain une voix qu'il reconnut comme être celle de son père.

Doucement, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui…plus d'infectés…plus de chambre de motel non plus…Et John qui accourait vers lui, le visage paniqué.

- Dean ! Dean tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?

Il sentit les mains de son père le retourner avec précaution avant de l'examiner rapidement, tandis que sur sa droite, Bobby faisait pareil avec Caleb.

- Je…ça va…je crois que ça va…Murmura le jeune homme, encore sous le choc.

- Dean ! S'écria John en lui attrapant le visage, comme pour l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux. Dean, où est ton frère ?

Lorsque Sam s'éveilla, la première impression qu'il ressentit fut celle d'avoir été piétiné par un éléphant enragé. Ayant un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux, l'adolescent fut incapable de retenir un léger soupir tout en se passant une main sur le front. Il sentit un liquide poisseux lui dégouliner sur le sommet du crâne.

- Ce serait bien que ça arrête de saigner un peu…Faut les comprendre, l'odeur est alléchante pour eux.

Surpris, Sam se redressa brusquement, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix du démon…Et il ne s'était pas trompé, il était là, assis dans un coin de cette pièce, qui ressemblait assez à une chambre d'hôpital…Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas dû être nettoyée depuis…50-60 ans ! L'adolescent jeta un regard autour de lui, en essayant de combler les étapes qu'il avait manqué.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Où est mon frère ? Et mon père ?

En même temps qu'il avait posé ses questions, Sam nota des formes qui s'agitaient de manière inquiétante derrière une vitre trop sale pour être transparente…Ces silhouettes…Elles ressemblaient étrangement à celles des infectés qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à suivre le démon partout où il allait.

Toutefois, l'adolescent ne se préoccupa pas immédiatement de son propre sort et reporta son attention sur l'homme à la canne, qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Où sont Dean et mon père ? Répéta Sam d'un ton froid.

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire,

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient morts…ou qu'ils ne m'aient rejoint.

Le jeune Winchester sentit quelque chose se briser en lui…une partie de lui voulait se jeter sur ce démon, une autre lui hurlait de s'enfuir, une autre encore essayait de le convaincre qu'il lui mentait…Et finalement, Sam se ferma complètement, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une énième ruse et qu'une quelconque réaction de sa part ne serait qu'une victoire pour la créature qui était inévitablement en train de s'amuser avec lui.

- Quoi ? Pas de cris ? Pas de « Vous mentez, mon père est plus fort que ça ! »..S'indigna le démon.

- ça vous ferait trop plaisir. Répliqua Sam qui reprit son inspection de la pièce.

Son interlocuteur s'appuya complètement sur le dossier de sa chaise en posant sa canne sur ses genoux, jouant négligemment avec l'embout, tout en observant le jeune Winchester comme s'il s'agissait d'un problème mathématique particulièrement ardu.

- Quoi ? Vous vouliez que je me jette sur vous et que j'essaie de vous tuer en sachant pertinemment qu'au premier mouvement que je ferais vous vous ferez un plaisir d'appeler vos gardes du corps ?

- C'était plus le genre de réaction à laquelle je m'étais attendu en effet. Approuva le démon en souriant.

Sam détourna le regard, l'air désintéressé.

- Ben désolé de vous décevoir…je préfère garder mon énergie pour plus tard.

Cette l'homme à la canne éclata de rire et se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

- Voilà le Sam Winchester dont j'ai entendu si souvent parler !

Intrigué, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers le démon, les sourcils froncés…Apparemment satisfait, l'autre reprit,

- Oh tu sembles surpris Sam ?

Ce dernier cilla, et sut aussitôt qu'il avait été percé à jour par la créature.

- Quoi ? Tu penses sans doute que les Démons ne parlent pas entre eux ? Et que si jamais il leur arrive de le faire, c'est de John Winchester dont ils discutent…C'est ça que tu penses n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es que le petit dernier de la famille, celui que ton père a toujours traîné malgré lui sur les routes…Celui qu'il se contente de mettre aux recherches parce qu'il n'est bon qu'à ça…Celui qui dévalorise en fin de compte la réputation qui précède le nom des Winchester. C'est ça que tu penses Sammy pas vrai ?

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux en détournant le regard et se contenta de murmurer un faible « la ferme ! ». L'homme à la canne l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux.

- C'est peut-être comme ça que tu te perçois Sammy…C'est peut-être aussi comme ça que te perçois ton père, j'en sais rien…Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est dit sur toi en bas.

Cette fois réellement intrigué, Sam reporta son attention sur le démon.

- Comment ça ?

Tout l'univers de Dean semblait s'être réduit à cette question, à cette absence…à ce constat…

- Il n'est nulle part ! Lança Jim qui venait de faire le tour des environs, à la recherche de Sam.

Les oreilles du jeune homme se mirent à bourdonner, des tâches noires apparurent devant ses yeux et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra…

- C'est lui ! Lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut même pas.

Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- C'est le démon ! Reprit l'ainé, presque en criant. Il l'a emmené !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Caleb doucement.

Dean ne répondit pas, préférant reporter son attention sur son père avant d'échanger un long regard avec lui…Au bout de quelques secondes, John reprit,

- Il a raison.

Les autres chasseurs se tournèrent vers lui.

- Depuis le début ce n'est pas nous qu'il a essayé d'attirer ici…c'est Sam qu'il voulait…Depuis le début, c'est Sam.

Dean se sentit soudain semblable à un baril de poudre prêt à exploser, craignant que les évènements ressent ne soient en train de se répéter.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda de nouveau Caleb.

- Vous j'en sais rien, mais moi je vais chercher Sam. Répliqua l'ainé froidement.

- Tu ne sais même pas où il est !

- Bien sûr que si…C'est l'hôpital son repaire. Expliqua John.

- Ok parfait, mais il nous faudrait un plan…

Dean vérifia que son chargeur était plein et glissa le couteau que lui tendait son père dans sa boots.

- J'en ai un de plan…On y va, et on massacre tout le monde.

Caleb haussa un sourcil.

- Ah….ok ça me va, clair, net et facile à se rappeler.

Derrière la vitre, les infectés commencèrent à s'agiter, certaines silhouettes se jetèrent même sur une autre pour la dévorer. Sam décida qu'il s'en inquiéterait plus tard et tourna la tête vers le démon.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Voyons Sam…tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

Le cadet haussa sincèrement des épaules, ce qui fit sourire l'homme à la canne.

- Tu ne t'es jamais senti _spécial_ ?

- Spécial ? Ben…si…j'étais le seul enfant de 9 ans à avoir un couteau papillon dans mon sac de cours…

- Je ne parle pas de ça Sammy…Je te parle de toi…De tes capacités…

- Mes capacités ? Le benjamin se mit à réfléchir. J'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes…

Soudain, le démon se leva et s'approcha de lui avant même que le jeune chasseur n'ai eu le temps de le voir se déplacer. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Sam détourna très légèrement le regard, sentant parfaitement que l'autre le fixait, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça Sam…Tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez…Murmura le plus jeune doucement.

L'autre resta là à l'observer encore quelques instants avant de s'éloigner en coup de vent, permettant ainsi au cadet de se détendre très légèrement.

- Dis-moi Sam…il ne t'est jamais arrivé d'avoir ce que vous autres chasseurs appelés « de l'instinct » ? Tu ne t'es jamais étonné de constater que beaucoup de démons semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour te tuer ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père s'était toujours montré plus ou moins distant avec toi ? Ou pourquoi toi, tu as survécu dans cette forêt en Californie ?

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le cœur de Sam s'était accéléré…Sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif, et sa rage envers le démon, soudain transformée en une remise en question personnelle.

- Ah…enfin, tu me suis ! Constata l'homme à la canne en souriant.

Quelque part, Sam savait que le démon lui mentait…C'était obligé…Oui il lui était arrivé de sortir son arme avant même que les autres chasseurs n'aient perçu le danger…Bon, il avait été bien formé par son père et Dean. Oui, il avait aussi remarqué que les créatures surnaturelles avaient tendance à s'en prendre à lui…Mais ça, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était un « aimant à problème » comme le disait son frère. Oui, John avait toujours été plus dur avec lui qu'avec Dean…Mais lui était le rebelle de la famille. Et concernant les évènements de Big Bear Lake, il aurait été le prochain à y passer si son frère et son père ne l'avaient pas retrouvé à temps !

Finalement, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Sam qui redressa la tête en se blindant complètement.

- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire…Et je vous le dis tout de suite, ça ne marchera pas avec moi, vous n'arriverez pas à me manipuler.

- Tu refuses t'entendre la vérité ?

- Je refuse d'écouter un démon qui a mis plus de 2000 ans à trouver la sortie des Enfers.

L'hôpital allait être en vue dans quelques minutes, Dean sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui mais également une certaine angoisse.

- Surtout une fois à l'intérieur, reste près de moi ! Lui ordonna son père en tournant furtivement la tête vers lui.

- Si jamais…

- Sam va très bien ! Trancha la voix de John aussitôt.

Comprenant qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui, Dean reporta son attention sur la route, et ne prononça plus le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que les vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois un hôpital ne soit en vue quelques minutes plus tard.

La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus, imitée par l'autre véhicule qui venait également de se stopper juste derrière eux. Tous les chasseurs se rejoignirent près du coffre de l'Impala.

- Bien, on entre ensemble…Au moindre souci, on divise le groupe.

- Par « souci » tu veux dire si jamais une bande de zombies nous tombent dessus et essaient de nous bouffer ?

John jeta un coup d'œil à Caleb et esquissa un demi-sourire,

- T'as tout compris !

- Ok…Mais s'il vous plait, rendez-moi un service…Si jamais je me fais contaminer et que je vous pourchasse en bavant pour vous goûter…par pitié, ne me laissez pas manger Bobby.

Un léger rire parcourut le groupe de chasseurs, qui avaient parfaitement comprit la touchante tentative de Caleb pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère…Cette mission ressemblait étrangement à une mission suicide…

- Bon…tout le monde est prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, Bobby chargea son fusil. Et tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

Apparemment, le ton insolent de Sam n'était pas du tout au goût du démon…En effet, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir prévu que le jeune chasseur lui tienne tête, et surtout, qu'il n'avale pas naïvement ses paroles. Déstabilisé, l'homme à la canne s'était de nouveau rapproché de lui, sauf que cette fois, l'adolescent soutint son regard.

- Samuel Winchester tu es difficile à cerner…Soit tu es beaucoup plus bête que je ne le pensais, soit beaucoup plus intelligent…

- J'aime mieux croire que c'est plutôt la première solution. Répondit le jeune chasseur d'un ton moqueur.

Le démon esquissa un sourire, apparemment satisfait.

- Et arrogant…Décidément, tu es un adversaire de taille ! Je dois t'avouer que je suis soulagé…Il y a quelques semaines de ça, je n'aurais jamais parié sur toi !

- Et bien, il faut croire que vous vous étiez trompé. Répliqua Sam, qui n'avait pourtant, pas la moindre idée de ce dont l'autre lui parlait…Il savait juste que son père et son frère ne le laisseraient pas tomber…Ils allaient bien, il en était sûr…Après tout, ils étaient sa famille, il l'aurait sentit si quelque chose leur était arrivé…Or là, il savait qu'ils allaient bien, et plus important encore, il savait qu'ils arrivaient. Le tout était donc de gagner un maximum de temps.

- Un jour, tu seras amené à faire de grandes choses Sam…Et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu me mesurer à toi…

- Comment ça ?

- C'est à toi que s'adressaient les messages en algonquien…Je savais que tu les comprendrais…Je savais que malgré tout ce que tu pouvais ressentir, tu voudrais connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Sam afficha un air quasi désintéressé.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que ma famille et moi on vienne ici ? Pour que vous vous en preniez à mon père pour pouvoir me tuer…pour qu'en fin de compte, vous prouviez à tous votre supériorité absolue ?

Le démon se mit soudain à sourire, dévoilant deux canines brunes étrangement plus longues qu'avant.

- Je vois qu'on se comprend finalement.

Sam sentit qu'il perdait peu à peu sa confiance en lui, et n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que l'autre l'avait saisi à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur à plusieurs mètres de là. Malgré le léger choc, le jeune chasseur lui attrapa instinctivement le poignet et se servit de son avant-bras pour essayer de repousser tant bien que mal son visage. Toutefois, il eut largement l'occasion de constater que ses pupilles avaient changé de couleur et qu'elles affichaient désormais une couleur rouge vive tandis que la créature cherchait à rapprocher ses crocs de lui.

Soudain, il se stoppa, et leva la tête en humant l'air, comme un animal ayant soudain sentit la présence d'un prédateur. Une seconde plus tard, il reporta son attention sur Sam et son visage reprit apparence humaine.

- On dirait que je vais d'abord être obligé de m'occuper de ton père avant de me charger de toi.

Il relâcha l'adolescent et recula de quelques pas avant de claquer des doigts. Soudain, une porte adjacente que Sam n'avait même pas remarqué s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer d'un pas clopinant une horde de contaminés.

- Restez avec lui…Surveillez-le bien, jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Les chasseurs avancèrent prudemment le long du couloir principal qui devait, autrefois, servir d'entrée. Si Dean avait à décrire cet endroit, il aurait volontiers employé le mot « catacombes »…ou « tombeau »…L'endroit avait été déserté depuis bien longtemps, comme le laissaient supposer l'odeur et la couleur suspecte sur certains endroits des murs.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un démon ait établis sont repaire ici ? Commenta Caleb à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

Un léger craquement suivit aussitôt d'un grincement de porte fit stopper le groupe.

- Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'ils savent déjà qu'on est là.

- Pourquoi, tu pensais arriver à les surprendre ? S'étonna Bobby en tournant la tête vers lui.

Caleb haussa une épaule,

- Ben, j'espérais un peu oui…

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Chuchota Jim d'un ton pourtant autoritaire…Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là-bas.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là-bas » Répéta Caleb d'une voix peu rassurée…tu ne pouvais pas plutôt dire, j'ai vu un truc !

Jim ne releva pas et pointa son arme vers le bout du couloir alors que les autres chasseurs essayèrent à leur tour de distinguer quelque chose. Et effectivement, une seconde plus tard, Dean aperçut enfin une ombre se détacher de l'obscurité…C'était une silhouette humaine…toutefois, ça en avait la forme…pas la démarche…

Lorsqu'un bruit mi-grognement, mi-gémissement s'échappa de l'ombre en question, tous pointèrent leurs armes vers elle…Ce qui l'a ne découragea absolument pas, et la fit même avancer vers eux, d'un pas rapide.

Dean ne chercha même pas à connaître les instructions de son père et lui tira une balle dans la tête, bien décidé à ne pas perdre de temps.

- Allons-y ! Le pressa-t-il.

Les chasseurs s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en route lorsqu'une petite voix se mit à chantonner dans un couloir adjacent,

- « Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes… »

Tous s'arrêtèrent et pointèrent leurs armes vers le couloir en question.

- « Ainsi font font font trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont ».

L'obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir ne leur permettait pas de voir arriver ce qui serait très certainement, leur prochain agresseur. C'est à ce moment là que Jim pointa une lampe torche vers la pénombre. Au début, aucun d'entre eux ne vit la moindre menace…Ce fut uniquement lorsque la voix se remit à chanter qu'ils purent identifier d'où elle provenait…

- Encore une mamie ! Se lamenta Caleb en voyant la vieille femme arriver lentement à quatre pattes sur le plafond.

- « Ainsi font font font trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont… »

Soudain, un grouillement, semblable à celui que ferait des centaines d'insectes en déplacement, leur parvint…Et des ombres se mirent à danser parmi l'obscurité…Des infectés…Des dizaines et des dizaines d'infectés…Comprit Dean avec effrois.

Bobby se tourna alors vers eux tout en sortant un lance-flamme,

- Allez chercher Sam, on s'occupe d'eux !

John approuva d'un hochement de tête avant d'encourager son ainé à prendre une autre direction, toutefois, avant de partir, Dean leur lança un « soyez prudents ! » que Caleb leur rendit avant de tuer la mémé-zombie en premier.

- Voilà pour toi ! S'écria le jeune chasseur d'un air satisfait.

Alors que derrière eux, les premiers coups de feu et premiers cris s'élevèrent, les deux Winchester disparurent dans la cage d'escaliers et grimpèrent plusieurs étages, espérant silencieusement que leur présence passerait inaperçu et que leurs amis réussiraient à ralentir au maximum les contaminés.

Lorsque finalement, à bout de souffle, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un étage, sur laquelle il y avait un écriteau qui le disait « condamné », les deux chasseurs surent aussitôt que c'était là que se trouvait le démon…et inévitablement, Sam.

La main sur la poignée, John lança un regard à son ainé quand soudain, une voix les interrompit.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Faisant volte-face, les Winchester aperçurent l'homme à la canne qui se tenait dans les escaliers juste derrière eux…Leur barrant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite.

- Où est Sam ? Aboya John en pointant son arme sur lui.

- Si tu penses que des balles en argent, en sel ou même bénies par un prêtre peuvent quelque chose contre moi, sache que tu te trompes John Winchester. Tu ne reverras jamais Sam…parce que tu seras mort avant d'en avoir l'occasion.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui esquissa un sourire…Quand John avait ce regard…n'importe qui avec un quelconque instinct de survie de ne serait jamais resté dans les parages.

- Ah oui ? Et bien on va voir ça.

Et sans même prévenir, le chasseur se rua sur le démon, qui bien trop surpris par cette réaction, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, allant ainsi dévaler lourdement les escaliers avec John plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Dean, qui ne connaissait son père que trop bien, avait parfaitement compris sa tactique…Il éloignait le danger pour lui permettre à lui, d'aller chercher son frère. Et bien qu'il sache parfaitement que John risquait sa vie en ce moment même, il ne pouvait se résoudre à agir autrement…Sam passerait avant.

Alors, arme au poing, il défonça la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir de l'étage « condamné ». Comme il s'y était attendu, l'endroit était plutôt calme, sombre et froid. Continuant sa lente avancée, le jeune chasseur tendait l'oreille, prêt à réagir au moindre craquement, au moindre courant d'air suspect. Il laissait son instinct le guider…Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait encore jamais trompé, et il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance pour le mener à son frère…Il lui avait permis de le retrouver dans cette forêt, il allait une fois de plus le conduire à Sam…

Essayant d'ignorer son angoisse grandissante pour ses amis, son père et son petit frère, Dean inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, essayant ainsi de se rappeler les leçons de chasse que lui donnait son père. Il se montra attentif au moindre bruit qui pouvait l'alerter sur la présence de son frère…Et au bout de quelques secondes, il fut enfin capable de discerner ceux qui pourraient le mener à Sam…

Il les entendait enfin...il avait changé de direction pour pouvoir mieux les percevoir et finalement, ils devinrent parfaitement audibles.

Des grognements…Des bruits de coups…et une voix…

- Sam ! Cria Dean qui s'élança dans le couloir.

Il voyait la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son cadet…il savait qu'il était là, il le sentait…Son instinct ne le trompait définitivement jamais !

- Sam ! Appela-t-il en tapant contre la porte.

Et soudain, il l'entendit…

- Dean !

Il y avait des grognements qui provenaient de l'intérieur…des dizaines et des dizaines…et parmi eux, il entendait son petit frère qui l'appelait avec désespoir.

- Dean j't'en prie, sors –moi de là !

- J'arrive p'tit frère !

Tant pis s'il y avait des contaminés là-dedans…tant pis s'il devrait tous les tuer à lui tout seul…il était hors de question que Sam reste une seconde de plus dans cette pièce.

- Pousses-toi de la porte !

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son petit frère dans un coin qu'une horde d'infectés se jetèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de sortir son lance-flamme et d'asperger ses assaillants avec.

- Dean ! L'avertit soudain la voix de son benjamin.

L'ainé avait réagi trop tard et s'était déjà retrouvé plaqué sur le sol, paralysé par une douleur qu'il ne put expliquer. Il aperçut un des contaminés se ruer sur lui, sans doute dans l'espoir de lui manger un morceau…il aperçut aussi Sam se précipiter vers lui en ramassant le lance-flamme au passage.

Il se protégea le visage tandis qu'un hurlement plus tard, la chose qui avait décidé de faire de lui son déjeuner partie en fumée, tout comme le reste de ses camarades puants.

Son répit fut cependant de courte durée car, en effet, l'ancienneté du mobilier et du plancher ne s'accordait pas très bien avec l'utilisation à répétition de lance-flammes, et une fumée peu rassurante commençait à se propager un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Dean ! L'appela son frère d'une voix inquiète.

- Je vais bien. Le rassura l'ainé en se redressant doucement, une main sur sa blessure.

Sam accouru aussi vite que possible vers lui,

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est rien, c'est une égratignure.

Le plus âgé ignora le regard inquiet de l'autre et entoura son bras d'un bout de tissu, pour ne pas attirer d'autres contaminés pour qui l'odeur pourrait paraître appétissante.

Sam se désintéressa de son frère un instant et observa la fumée grise qui se répandait un peu partout.

- Faut sortir de là…

Le démon s'était volatilisé avant même qu'ils n'arrivent en bas des escaliers. Et bien que le corps endolori, John s'était redressé aussitôt, arme au poing, prêt à le retarder le plus possible. Leur chute les avait entraîné deux étages plus bas avant de passer à travers une porte pour finalement se retrouver au milieu d'un long couloir où trépassaient quelques brancards inutilisés depuis bien longtemps. L'air était lourd ici et la visibilité fortement réduite à cause d'une épaisse fumée grise et brûlante qui se répandait un peu partout…Pour John, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute, le démon avait décidé de tous les piéger et de les éliminer…Quoi de mieux pour cela que de déclencher un incendie ?

- Tu sais que je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer n'est-ce pas ? Commenta l'homme à la canne en émergeant doucement de l'obscurité. Ensuite, je tuerai ton ainé…Et je finirai par Sam…Tu sais que je sais n'est-ce pas ?

John resta de marbre, arrachant ainsi un sourire à l'autre.

- Evidemment…Tu l'as compris au moment même où j'ai laissé ces messages en algonquiens… Original non ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vanter les méthodes des démons…

- Bien sûr que non. Pourtant, il y en a qui ont du style tu ne penses pas ?

Comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, le chasseur fit tout son possible pour ne pas relever.

- Je suis sûr que tu te poses la question tous les jours depuis que tu _sais_. Allez, tu te demandes pourquoi ça vous est arrivé à vous…Mais le plus important…pourquoi est-ce qu'_il _a choisi Sam ?

John serra les dents, tout à fait conscient que le démon cherchait à le provoquer, à le mettre en colère pour l'obliger à commettre une erreur…Mais même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir, ni même montrer un changement dans ses émotions, il avait pourtant beaucoup de mal à se contrôler…cette créature savait pour Sam…il en savait sans doute bien plus que lui et sa curiosité était bien difficile à faire taire.

- Tu voudrais savoir n'est-ce pas ?

John fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le démon qui l'observait calmement, un sourire en coin.

- ça te ronges de ne pas savoir…De ne pas savoir si le vieux Elkins disait vrai…De ne pas savoir pourquoi c'est sur ton fils que s'est porté le choix du démon…

Le chasseur resta silencieux, laissant son interlocuteur penser qu'il avait l'avantage. Et finalement, après l'avoir observé en silence pendant une longue minute, l'homme à la canne reprit.

- Je veux bien te répondre…A une condition.

- Laquelle ? Grogna John, méfiant.

- Je veux que tu choisisses entre tes fils.

John resta pétrifié, incapable de détacher son regard du démon, qui arborait toujours ce petit sourire satisfait.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je te répondrai à toutes tes questions et je sauverai Sam…si tu sacrifies Dean…Si tu refuses…Alors, je considèrerai que tu as choisis ton ainé et dans ce cas, je te débarrasserai de ton cadet.

Le chasseur continua d'observer l'homme à la canne, qui semblait attendre sa réponse…Pourtant, John ne pouvait se résoudre à jouer le jeu de la créature…Jamais…Jamais il n'aurait pu choisir entre ses enfants…il aurait préféré avoir à mourir mille fois plutôt que de se voir contraindre de faire ce choix.

- Vous êtes malade !

- Moi ? J'en sais rien…les démons ne peuvent pas tomber malade…Ricana-t-il d'une voix légère.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que je choisirai entre mes garçons ?

Le démon approuva,

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi John Winchester, et on raconte partout que tu es le meilleur chasseur qui existe…si cette rumeur est vraie, je suis sûre que tu choisiras entre mieux connaître ton ennemi, ou éliminer la menace avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pour le père qu'il était, s'en était trop…Et tant pis si son geste lui coutait la vie, tant pis s'il mourrait…cette chose allait payer pour avoir osé lui proposer un tel marché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es hors de toi parce que je te propose de choisir, ou parce qu'au fond de toi, tu viens de te rendre compte du choix que tu ferais ?

John n'attendit pas la provocation suivante et sortit aussitôt son arme. Une balle consacrée par les bons soins du père Jim alla directement se loger dans le front du démon qui se retrouva au sol pour quelques secondes…Même si cela ne le tuait pas, avoir quelque chose de religieux directement implanté dans le corps permettait au moins de le retarder un peu.

Sans attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, John sortit sa Bible et commença l'exorcisme quand l'autre éclata de rire.

- Tu penses que quelques croix et des paroles en latin auront raison de moi ?

Le chasseur l'ignora et poursuivit son incantation.

- Bien…si tu refuses de choisir…je te prendrai les deux !

Très vite la panique se mit à le gagner lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'issue. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui à la recherche d'un éventuel passage que les flammes ne dévoreraient pas encore, l'ainé croisa le regard de son petit frère, qui avait cette expression sur le visage, celle qu'il avait toujours arboré lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi faire et qu'il s'en remettait complètement à Dean et à l'entière confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Une brusque explosion un peu plus loin coupa court à cet échange et le plus âgé repoussa son cadet contre le mur, et se baissa avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Sam en regardant le couloir, inaccessible.

Les yeux de l'ainé se mirent à rechercher un accès, n'importe lequel…la moindre porte, fenêtre ou ouverture qui pourrait leur permettre de fuir ce brasier.

- ça va aller ! Dit-il instinctivement.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler non loin d'eux, et une partie du plancher se fit consumer par les flammes rendant une partie des étages inférieurs visibles.

L'ainé jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, lui aussi dévorer par l'incendie et il dû se rendre à l'évidence…ils étaient piégés.

- Dean ?

- Reste baissé Sammy ! Lui ordonna ce dernier qui sentait la rage monter en lui.

Il y a 17 ans de ça, il sauvait son petit frère des flammes…ce n'était pas pour mourir avec lui de cette manière aujourd'hui !

Mais très vite, l'air devint irrespirable et les deux Winchester se mirent à suffoquer lentement, l'un continua pourtant de chercher une issue alors que l'autre se protégea le nez et la bouche avec son bras, l'esprit se détachant déjà de la réalité. Dean passa un bras autour de lui et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, espérant silencieusement que leur père viendrait les tirer de là…

Mais John ne venait pas…et les flammes se rapprochaient.

- Sammy ? L'appela doucement son ainé qui commençait à ressentir un manque cruel d'oxygène.

Son benjamin ne lui répondit pas…et il ne chercha pas à le réveiller…Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il soit conscient lorsque l'incendie les atteindrait ? Non…ça serait une fin trop atroce. Alors, Dean resserra son étreinte autour de son petit frère et pleura sans honte, conscient qu'il avait failli à sa mission de le protéger et qu'à l'heure actuelle, leur père était sûrement mort aussi…Leur tragédie avait commencé dans les flammes, et elle finirait de la même façon…

- Dean…Murmura doucement le plus jeune.

- Tout va bien p'tit frère…Mentit l'ainé.

Mais Sam s'agita faiblement, et désigna quelque chose du regard,

- Non…regarde…Là-bas…

L'ainé tourna la tête et fronça des sourcils, peu certain de ce qu'il voyait…Il n'avait pourtant pas cessé de surveiller cette partie du couloir ? Et un instant auparavant, il était absolument certain que son accès était dévoré par un véritable brasier….pourquoi n'était-ce plus le cas ?

Faisant fi de toutes hésitations, Dean se redressa d'un seul coup en attrapant le bras de son frère au passage qu'il passa ensuite sur ses épaules pour le soutenir.

- Allons-y !

Le jeune homme oublia ses étourdissements, même le manque d'air et se mit à courir vers la fenêtre libérée…Ils devaient sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Se penchant par l'ouverture, Dean constata qu'ils étaient encore bien trop haut pour pouvoir sauter quand tout à coup, une échelle de secours fut déployée des étages supérieurs…Comme par magie.

Mais pour le chasseur, l'urgence n'était pas à savoir qui avait bien pu les aider, il fallait qu'il sorte son frère d'ici.

- Allez Sam ! Cria-t-il à son adresse en se tournant vers lui.

Comme lui, son cadet ne posa pas la moindre question et obéit. Il sortit par la fenêtre et s'agrippa à l'échelle, aussitôt suivit par Dean qui sentait la chaleur se propager encore plus vite dans le couloir.

- Descends !

Manquant encore d'agilité, l'instinct de survie de Sam prit néanmoins le dessus et il se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle, ralentissant pourtant sa descente à la force des bras. Il se réceptionna un peu lourdement deux étages plus bas et fut presque aussitôt rejoint par son ainé, qui lui avait l'avantage d'avoir ses deux jambes valides.

Il y eu une nouvelle explosion au premier qui provoqua une pluie de débris de verre en contre-bas, arrosant au passage les Winchester.

Soudain, Dean entendit des voix les appeler…C'étaient Jim et Caleb qui se précipitaient vers eux, les visages paniqués. Le prêtre attrapa le bras de Sam et l'éloigna rapidement en le soutenant tandis que l'autre chasseur vint à la rencontre de l'ainé et fit de même avec lui.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas que les étages supérieurs furent vaporisés par une nouvelle explosion, les projetant tous au sol.

Sonné mais conscient, l'ainé s'appuya sur les coudes pour constater les dégâts…Ce qui était autrefois un hôpital était désormais un champ de ruine dévoré par de hautes flammes orangées.

Son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus fort lorsqu'il comprit que son père était toujours à l'intérieur…Se remettant sur ses pieds en une seconde, le jeune homme voulut se précipiter vers le lieu du carnage lorsque Caleb s'interposa.

- Non Dean !

- Laisse-moi ! Il est toujours là-bas !

- Dean ! Hurla soudain une troisième voix.

Ce dernier fit volte-face et aperçut la silhouette de son père qui l'observait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans.

- Papa !

Oubliant l'hôpital en feu derrière lui, l'ainé se précipita vers John qui l'accueillit avec une étreinte soulagée. S'accordant un bref instant, les deux Winchester se rassurèrent par la présence de l'autre et le père ne ressentit pas le besoin de cacher les quelques larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage. Il s'éloigna un peu de son ainé et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Tu es blessé papa…Constata ce dernier.

- Je vais bien. Sourit-il. Sammy ?

Dean se détourna légèrement de manière à ce que John puisse apercevoir le cadet un peu plus loin qui était en train d'être étreint par Bobby, aussi couvert de suie qu'eux.

- Sammy ! L'appela John en laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes de soulagement.

Singer aida le plus jeune à se remettre debout lorsque son père arriva brusquement sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Cette scène arracha un sourire à Bobby et à Jim tandis que Caleb se détourna gentiment par pudeur. Dean lui, regardait John serré son petit frère contre lui, il le regardait pleurer de joie et de soulagement…Il regardait Sam lui rendre son étreinte, comme si toute sa vie il avait attendu que son père le prenne dans ses bras de cette manière.

Ils étaient rares ces moments…Ces moments où John et Sam laissaient l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre prendre le pas sur leur rivalité…C'étaient des images chers au cœur de Dean. Le genre d'image qu'il souhaiterait voir plus souvent.

L'instant des émotions des retrouvailles passé, John s'écarta légèrement du benjamin et tendit une main vers son ainé pour qu'il se rapproche à son tour.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- ça va…

- Où est le démon ? Demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir surgir de nulle part.

Leur père haussa des sourcils,

- Il est mort…

- Tu l'as tué ? S'étonna Caleb en s'avançant.

- Non…Ce n'était pas moi…Expliqua John. J'étais en train de réciter l'exorcisme quand il s'est mis à rire…Il m'a projeté contre le mur et son visage a changé….il avait les yeux rouges enfin peu importe…Il y a eu une sorte de flash et j'ai…j'ai cru voir…un homme…j'étais sonné et il y avait des flammes partout, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose…Ils se sont parlés quelques instants…et puis l'homme a posé sa main sur le front du démon…il s'est écroulé et un passage s'est dégagé…C'est là que Bobby est arrivé pour me sortir de là…Quand je me suis retourné, l'homme avait disparu.

Dean observa son père avec scepticisme tandis que Jim prit un air mystérieux.

- Mouais…à mon avis ton exorcisme a fonctionné et tu t'es pris un méchant coup sur la tête…Proposa Caleb en jetant un coup d'œil à la blessure de John sur le crâne.

- Je l'ai vu moi aussi ! S'écria soudain Sam.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Quand on était dans le couloir…Il y avait du feu partout mais j'ai aperçu un homme…il a dégagé un passage vers la fenêtre…

- T'étais à moitié dans les vappes Sammy…

- Venez…mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder ici, la police ne va plus tarder. Intervint soudain le père Jim qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'amas de flammes dans lesquelles brulaient désormais le mystérieux « homme à la canne » et tous ses contaminés.


	28. Epilogue

**Et voilà…c'est la fin…**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes mes fidèles revieweuses telles qu'Elisab, lilisurnatural, liliju sans qui je pense, je me serai arrêtée il y a bien longtemps…Et tous les autres bien sûr, qui ont lu cette histoire où qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ( DarknessWolf, noemiegalbrun, erimoon). **

**Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai quelques idées, et je me remets à l'écriture dès que je rentre.**

**Encore merci à tous et à toutes ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – Juin 2000**

_Trois semaines plus tard_.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut ni son téléphone, ni l'arrivée fracassante de John, ni un mauvais rêve de Sam qui tira Dean de son sommeil…Ce fut Rumsfeld. Le chien lui léchait affectueusement la main depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'il parvint finalement à éveiller le jeune chasseur.

Bougonnant, l'ainé essaya de plonger dans son oreiller lorsque la voix de son père le rappela à l'ordre.

- Dean ! En bas dans trois minutes !

Alors, péniblement et à contre-cœur, ce dernier repoussa les couvertures bien chaudes sous lesquelles il se sentait si bien…Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et sursauta…9h30 ! John faisait preuve de grandeur d'âme en ce moment ! Sachant pertinemment que l'entrainement qui l'attendait durerait des heures, il décida de reporter sa douche et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre, le rottweiler sur ses talons.

Caleb et Bobby étaient déjà dans le jardin et avait commencé l'entrainement entre eux alors que Jim semblait être en grande discussion avec Sam. Dean prit un instant pour apprécier ce moment…tous ceux qui lui étaient chers étaient présents, et même si John et son petit frère avaient repris leurs disputes quotidiennes, le jeune chasseur ne pouvait qu'être heureux de revoir son cadet sur ses deux jambes, toujours assez silencieux certes, mais avec une bonne mine. C'est sûr que quelque part, Sam n'était jamais vraiment revenu de cette forêt, et cela, Dean avait appris à l'accepter peu à peu…Son petit frère n'était plus exactement celui qu'il était avant…Il parlait moins, passait parfois de longs moments à contempler le vide comme s'il se remémorait les visages et les noms de ceux qu'il avait perdu…Et si les cauchemars s'étaient estompés, il lui arrivait encore parfois de se réveiller en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Toutefois, c'était un sujet que Sam n'évoquait plus….Et cela, même lorsque John ou lui y faisaient de lourdes allusions…On aurait presque dit que c'était une période de sa vie qu'il avait définitivement rayé de sa mémoire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve, quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment arrivé.

Dean n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure attitude à adopter…mais son frère lui, semblait s'en satisfaire. Il avait repris l'entrainement progressivement, d'abord avec lui avant de suivre les exercices de John dans le plus grand silence. Parfois, lorsque l'ainé croisait le regard que son frère portait à leur père, il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un volcan, prêt à entrer en éruption à tout moment…Sam bouillonnait de rancœur envers leur père, et cela quand bien même il l'aimait profondément. Le jeune chasseur en parlait parfois avec Bobby ou avec Jim, et en général, le prêtre lui disait :

- Sam et John se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensent…ils sont aussi impétueux l'un que l'autre. Ton père s'emporte pour un rien et Sam est à un âge où il essaie de plus s'affirmer, il se rebelle contre la seule image d'autorité qu'il a jamais eu…c'est normal.

Et Singer répondait,

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ton père et Sam se sont toujours bouffer le nez…Déjà bébé, ton frère en avait après lui…Et il y avait de quoi…John était un véritable empoté avec lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre avec ton frère…même quand il était petit et qu'il commençait à courir partout pour le faire enrager.

Ce que Dean déduisait des propos de Bobby c'était que la nuit où leur mère était morte, John avait cessé d'être leur père pour devenir un chasseur. Maintenant que Sam était à l'aube de l'âge adulte, il envisageait son avenir…Et passer sa vie sur les routes à traquer des créatures surnaturelles n'était visiblement pas dans ses projets.

Le jeune homme espérait simplement que son petit frère finirait par changer d'avis…non pas qu'il ne désirait pas le voir faire de brillantes études…non…mais il ne voulait pas le voir partir.

- Allez, au travail ! Annonça la voix autoritaire de John en s'approchant.

Dean poussa un léger soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, dont le visage exprimait tout, sauf de l'enthousiasme.

Jim laissa les Winchester à leur entrainement et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de les observer pensivement. Ils avaient tous les trois fait tellement de chemin depuis la mort de Mary…S'il était fier, perplexe et un peu méfiant de l'évolution de John, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'admiration pour Dean…Ce gosse avait depuis toujours porté sa famille à bout de bras, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'être dissoute, il ignorait encore comment le jeune homme allait gérer tout cela. Sam lui avait confié qu'il avait postulé pour entrer à Stanford, et vu les résultats de ce gosse, Jim était certain qu'il serait reçu. Toutefois, il s'inquiétait pour lui…les récents évènements n'avaient fait que confirmer ses craintes…Sam était bien un « enfant d'Azazeal », et cette malédiction le hantait depuis plusieurs années déjà, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus du point de non-retour.

Il avait beau avoir eu des doutes quelques fois, le prêtre savait désormais que quelqu'un veillait sur eux là haut, quelque part…Il en avait eu la preuve lors de cet incendie lorsque cet homme était apparu…John et Sam avaient cru l'apercevoir, sans vraiment pouvoir l'affirmer. Mais lui le pouvait. Il pouvait même le nommer puisqu'il l'avait rencontré quelques années auparavant…

Depuis, Jim ne priait plus Dieu…il priait cet homme, cet ange qu'il savait être le protecteur des Winchester…Il espérait qu'il pourrait les prévenir de la malédiction de Sam d'une manière ou d'une autre lorsque le moment serait venu…

En attendant, il remettait tous ses espoirs dans le seul ange gardien qu'il connaisse réellement au jeune Winchester, Dean.


End file.
